Star Wars: Fuerza Unida
by Megaterio
Summary: 10 años después de la caida de Daala, la Alianza Galactica volvía la normalidad con Jagged Fel como el nuevo jefe de estado de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Pero una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la Alianza, el ataque a Kessel pudo haber sido producto de un grupo extremista, pero hay algo oscuro detrás de ese ataque.
1. Kessel

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece a Disney, yo sólo los tomo prestados, a excepcion de los contrabandistas de esta historia.  
**

**Cronología: La historia se ubica en el año 54 dby (Después de la Batalla de Yavin), posibles referencias a la saga Legado de la Fuerza y Fate of the Jedi.**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana_

_._

Kessel, un planeta agreste, conocido por sus minas de brillestin, un elemento que sirve de narcótico y otras cosas más. El planeta también fue una prisión, en la época Imperial, los presos cumplían trabajos forzados en las minas. Con la caída del Imperio Galáctico, el planeta pasó a ser territorio de contrabandistas y otros personajes fuera de la ley.  
La Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, después de muchos años, logró tener el control del planeta, pasando a ser un lugar donde los criminales mas peligrosos de la galaxia iban a purgar sus penas en la prisión de Kessel donde sus condenas es trabajar en las minas, extrayendo no solo brillestin si no otros elementos.  
Así Kessel se convierte en la prisión de la Alianza Galáctica. Pero algunos contrabandistas siguen yendo al planeta para vender o comprar minerales extraídos a cambio de otorgar un porcentaje pequeño de las ganancias y protección de parte de la Federación Galáctica. Algunos no les gusta dar sus ganancias y evitan ir al planeta pero otros van por la protección que les puede brindar la Alianza Galáctica, que en realidad son los guardias de la Federación. Algo que ellos mismos no han confirmado ni negado.

Una nave carguero acaba de aterrizar en el planeta, se baja la rampa en donde baja un contrabandista de cabello castaño y barba de tres días, cerca de treinta años, pantalón beige y camiseta blanca con un chaleco de cuero negro, en el cinto llevaba su pistola Blaster. No estaba solo, detrás de él, descendía su compañera y copiloto, también contrabandista. A diferencia del hombre, ella es una zeltron; una especie parecida a la humana con la diferencia que tienen la piel de diversas tonalidades del rojo. Ella tenia la piel magenta y cabello azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Vestía un ceñido traje negro y una pistola Blaster en el lado izquierdo de su cintura.  
— ¡Vaya! Pero si es Ji Diman Ka— dijo el contrabandista acercándose a su amigo, que colocaba unas cajas en el suelo. El aludido, un cereano de cabeza larga en forma cónica, con un mechón castaño y barba candado del mismo color, alza la cabeza para ver a su amigo.  
— ¡Ewan! Hace días que no te veía. Hasta llegue a pensar que ya te hartaste de este lugar. — exclama el cereano, con una sonrisa y ve a la zeltron colocándose al costado de Ewan— Hola para ti también, guapa.

La zeltron sonrió de forma coqueta. En la nave del contrabandista Ji Diman, bajó un muchacho, con una bolsa a la espalda.  
— ¿Ese es el nuevo ayudante que te has conseguido, Ji? ¡Pero si es un crío! ¿Sabes que aquí no hay leche de bantha, eh?— dijo Ewan, sorprendiéndose mucho. El cereano frunció el ceño.  
— ¡No es un niño, Ewan! Ya casi es un hombre, tiene dieciocho años. Antes de conocerlo, sólo era un vulgar ladronzuelo ahora tiene una manera de ganarse la vida.  
— ¿Contrabandeando?  
— Algo es algo.

El muchacho miró a su amigo cereano y a los dos amigos que hablaban con él. El chico es alto, cabello negro y ojos pardos. Vestía un pantalón holgado negro y una casaca azul con capucha.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas?— dijo la zeltron y el muchacho se ruborizó un poco.

— Yo soy Keth— dijo el chico extendiendo la mano y la zeltron hizo lo mismo.  
— Me llamo Nive y él es mi amigo, Ewan— dijo la zeltron con una gran sonrisa, el mencionado extiende también la mano para saludarlo. El muchacho estaba ruborizado.  
— Dime, Keth ¿Sabes jugar sabacc?— dice Ewan.  
— Bueno…no muy bien  
— ¿Podemos ir adentro? Quiero beber algo y distraerme— gruñó el cereano y los cuatro se dirigen a una puerta blanca de un edificio oval, dejando atrás el hangar.

La sala de aquel edificio no era tan amplia pero entraban cómodamente un buen grupo de personas. El lugar tiene las paredes grises, una gran mesa de madera de forma oval con diez sillas. Un estante con licores y una barra donde estaban colocados diversos vasos de diferentes tamaños y un sillón bastante viejo. En aquel cuarto estaban tres guardias de la Federación conversando entre ellos y un ithoriano contrabandista sentado en la mesa. El contrabandista alzó su cabeza en forma de T.  
— ¡A la hora!— dijo el ithoriano.  
— Saludos para ti también, Ja'Jer— dijo Ewan, agarrando una silla para sentarse. Nive la zeltron hizo lo mismo. El cereano se sienta al lado del ithoriano.  
— Me entretuve con Ewan en la entrada— dijo el cereano de piel rosácea— Además, te presento a mi nuevo ayudante: Keth  
Keth extiende la mano para saludar al contrabandista ithoriano.  
— ¿Tienes edad para jugar sabacc y tomar un trago tan fuerte que te hará saltar de tu asiento?— dijo Ja'Jer  
— Si, señor— dijo Keth con seguridad.  
— A ver…aquí tengo las cartas del sabacc. Nive ¿puedes buscar una buena botella de licor?— dijo Ewan sacando de sus bolsillos un mazo de cartas, la zeltron se levanta de su asiento y va hacia la licorera, muy cerca de ahí, descansaba un sujeto encapuchado.  
— ¿Alguien conoce a ese?— dijo el ithoriano— Ya lleva varias horas dormido, todo encapuchado y llevando esas ropas raras.  
— Ese es un Jedi— dijo Ewan mirando al sujeto— Sé que no esta dormido. Estará meditando o algo así— exclama el contrabandista y se da cuenta que los tres lo están mirando, la zeltron coloca la botella en la mesa y se sienta.  
— ¿Cómo sabes que es un Jedi?  
— A ver…Uhm…Hace cinco años estuve metido en un buen lío. Unos piratas azotaron un pueblo donde desgraciadamente me encontraba, parecía que iba a morir cuando aparece un Jedi y nos salva el día. Fue mucho antes de conocer a Nive.  
— ¿Como se llamaba ese Jedi?— dijo el ithoriano.  
— Glen o Zen…algo así. Hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo. Pero si recuerdo que era pelirrojo.  
— ¿Un Jedi pelirrojo? ¡Eso si que tengo que verlo!— dijo el cereano sonriendo. Ewan sonrió mientras repartía las cartas a los jugadores.  
— Meses después de ese incidente, conozco a mi mejor copiloto y compañera— dijo Ewan repartiendo las cartas mientras dirigía una sonrisa a su compañera, ella le guiñó el ojo.

El cereano sirve el licor y reparte las copas a sus compañeros.  
— A ver ¿Apuestas tu nave, Ewan?  
— No estoy lo suficiente borracho, Ja'Jer— dijo Ewan riéndose— Dejo esto como mi carta de apuesta— coloca en la mesa una pequeña barra amarilla.  
— ¿Eso es oro? Veo que te gusta apostar fuerte, chico— dijo Jar'Jer— Dejo mi pistola Blaster…de la época imperial.  
— Con un poco de suerte...me consigo uno igual— bromeó el cereano— Apuesto mi otra nave, la _"Desolada"._

Ewan lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.  
— Eso es una buena nave.  
— Yo no sé que apostar, chicos— dijo Keth con las cartas en las manos.  
— Nosotros apostamos eso, muchacho— dijo Ji Diman, el cereano.  
Los contrabandistas empezaron a jugar, repartían y recogían las cartas. Los minutos pasaban y ellos lo pasaban bien.

En un momento a otro, el Jedi que estaba meditando en una esquina, con la capucha ocultando el rostro se levantó de improviso, en alerta. Los contrabandistas se detuvieron y observaron al Jedi al igual que los tres guardias. El Jedi bothan; con su pelaje erizado, su rostro equino miraba fijamente la puerta.  
— Tengo un mal presentimiento— susurró el Jedi bothan. Las radios de los tres guardias empezaron a pitar lo cual rápidamente se lo llevaron a los oidos.  
— Estamos bajo ataque— dijo un guardia levantando su fusil y junto con los otros dos se fueron corriendo a la puerta. Una explosión remeció el cuarto y se escucharon gritos.

Los contrabandistas se levantaron de sus asientos, con sus pistolas en las manos. El Jedi bothan se dirigió a ellos.  
— Bien…no se queden parados ahí, vayan a luchar— dijo el bothan desapareciendo tras la entrada del lugar.  
— Jar'Jer y yo les cubriremos las espaldas aquí— dijo el cereano. Ewan y Nive salieron al hangar donde alzaron la vista y vieron a una gran nave, baja sus cañones de plasma que destruyeron una pared de metal. Los dos contrabandistas fueron a refugiarse detrás de unas cajas.  
— Que mala hora vienen estos piratas— dijo con malestar Nive.  
— No creo que sean piratas. No suelen usar naves de ese tamaño. Creo que son algo más que piratas. — dijo Ewan.

La nave aterrizó sin problemas, bajó una rampa y descendieron un buen número de agresores con máscaras y fusiles. Los guardias abrieron fuego y todo era explosiones y confusión.  
Ewan se levanta y empieza a disparar, matando a un guerrero agresor. Nive observa la nave y agranda los ojos al reconocer un símbolo: una estrella negra de cinco puntas en un círculo blanco con un rayo atravesándolo.  
— Creo que son ese famoso grupo extremista, Estrella Negra— dijo Nive volviéndose a agachar.  
— Genial. Lo que más necesitamos: un grupo de pirados con ganas de matar— exclama con sarcasmo Ewan.

La nave enemiga se gira un poco y dispara contra el pequeño cuartel blanco, haciéndolo estallar, Ewan y Nive se encontraban cerca de ahí, lo cual la onda expansiva los hicieron lanzar por los suelos, sin conciencia. La nave gira sus cañones y dispara contra un edificio gris, las paredes caen y la reja de metal queda hecha pedazos. Después de unos minutos, empiezan a salir gente de ahí. Eran los presos del planeta. Los criminales se subieron a la nave.  
El Jedi bothan entra a una habitación donde estaban los guerreros enemigos, con sus trajes oscuros y máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros. El Jedi blandió su sable de luz azul.  
— No voy a permitir que se vayan de aquí…vivos— dijo el bothan.

Uno de ellos se rió, movió una mano y los demás guerreros bajaron las cajas. El guerrero desafiante sacó una vara de cortosis, resistente al sable de luz.  
El Jedi se fue hacia él, chocando ambas armas, provocando chispazos. El guerrero usa una mano y el Jedi bothan se aferra al piso, algo lo había empujado. Lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que el guerrero parecía ser también sensible a la Fuerza. ¿Era un Sith? Imposible, no sentía el lado oscuro en ese extraño ser. El guerrero seguía moviendo la vara, chocando nuevamente y el bothan lo empuja con la Fuerza y el guerrero se cae. A pesar que no le puede ver la cara, sintió la sorpresa en él. Los demás guerreros espectadores se miraron entre si, sorprendidos. El guerrero se levanta y va con furia contra el Jedi. El bothan bloquea el ataque y el guerrero saca una daga y sin tiempo para evitarlo, siente el metal entrando en su cuerpo. Cae de rodillas y el guerrero se acerca con la vara en alto.  
— ¡Quien eres tú!—grita el Jedi bothan y el guerrero baja la vara, atravesando el cuello del Jedi, muriendo en el acto.

El guerrero se guarda su vara de cortosis y se lleva una mano a la boca.  
— Listos para salir de aquí. Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos— dijo el guerrero y ve el sable de luz del Jedi, se agacha y lo recoge.  
— Interesante— susurra y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.


	2. Coruscant

Jaina Solo salió de la ducha con una bata blanca. Caminó por la habitación ovalada y de paredes blancas, dirigiéndose a un ropero donde sacó su típico uniforme Jedi a excepción de la tunica. Deja la bata blanca en la cama y se va poniendo sus respectivas prendas, se sienta en un cojín muy cerca de una mesita con un espejo ovalado, donde se coloca sus botas marrones. Se mira al espejo y luego baja la vista a un portarretratos donde ella, con un vestido blanco, abrazaba a su esposo, el actual Jefe de Estado de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, Jagged Fel. Sonrió y se miró al espejo, se cepilló su húmedo cabello.  
Después de arreglarse se levanta y ve a un androide de protocolo entrar.  
— Ama Jaina, los platos y cubiertos están colocadas en la mesa ¿Desea algo más?— dijo el androide con su voz mecanizada.  
— Fíjate como va en la cocina— dijo Jaina y en eso escucha el sonido del timbre— Ocúpate de la cocina, yo iré a ver quien toca— dijo la Maestra Jedi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Jaina presionó un botón, muy cerca de la puerta.  
— ¿Quién es?— dijo la Jedi pero ya sabia quien era.  
— El Jefe de estado con dos Caballeros Jedi— dijo Jagged Fel, bromeando. Jaina sonrió y bajó la mano para presionar un botón de forma cuadrada. La puerta de metal de color gris se abrió hacia arriba.  
Jagged Fel, sonriente, con un traje gris llevaba un paquete blanco de sesenta centímetros de alto, lo acompañaban dos niños, gemelos de ochos años, uno se llamaba Han y el otro Tyler, hijos de ambos. Los pequeños, iguales hasta el ultimo detalle, a excepcion de Tyler, su cabellera castaña era mas larga que el de su hermano Han, los dos tenian los brazos en sus espaldas.  
Jagged y los pequeñosl entraron a la sala de estar y la puerta se cierra tras ello. El hombre le entrega el paquete a su mujer.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, Jaina— dijo Jag, besándo a su esposa. La Jedi abrió la caja, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: eran las flores más hermosas que había visto.  
— Son bellas…gracias Jag— Jaina abrazó a su marido y se acercó a su hijo Han.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, mamá— el pequeño Han mostró lo que ocultaba en sus brazos, era un Ala-X en miniatura, de metal.  
— ¡Increíble! Me gusta— Jaina se arrodilló para besar a su hijo— Gracias, Han— dijo Jaina, sonriente mientras el otro pequeño se adelantó, Jaina se giró para verlo.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, mami— dijo Tyler entregandole otro Ala-X en miniatura, con la diferencia que el color narajan era mas marcado. Jaina sonrió a su pequeño y lo abrazó.  
— El abuelo Han nos ayudó a hacerlo. — dijo Han Fel mientras su hermano asentía.

Un droide de protocolo se acerca a la pequeña reunión familiar.  
— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, ama Jaina?  
— Llévate esto a la habitación, C3-HO. Estas miniaturas ponla en la mesita de luz.

El androide cargó la gran caja y en una mano las miniaturas y se aleja. Han y Tyler corren a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, donde ambos sacan un pequeño juego manual.  
— ¿Quiénes han confirmado que vendrán a la cena?— preguntó Jag.  
— Mi tío Luke y Ben han confirmado esta mañana. Mi mamá y papá han llegado anoche desde Corellia y Allana con un amigo.  
— ¿Con un amigo? Pensé que era familiar.  
— Bueno, ella me pidió permiso. Acepté porque es mi sobrina y mi aprendiz— dijo Jaina abrazando a Jag.  
— Ajá… ¿Y que hay de comer?  
— Espera a que estemos sentados, todos— dijo Jaina y Jag besó los labios de su esposa.

El sonido del timbre y Jaina se gira para presionar el botón.  
— ¿Quién es?  
— Yo  
— ¿Quién "yo"?— dijo Jaina, ya adivinando quien podría estar diciendo eso.  
— Ben. Estoy con mi padre.

Jaina sonrió y abrió la puerta presionando el botón. La puerta se elevó hacia arriba, revelando a dos Jedi en la entrada: Ben Skywalker, con un tunica marrón, pelirrojo y con pecas en su rostro, sonreía al ver a su prima y a Jag. Estaba acompañado de su padre, el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker, con un traje parecido beige y una túnica marrón oscuro. Los dos Jedi ingresaron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, Jaina— dijo Ben, entregándole una caja ovalada y dándole un abrazo. Igualmente lo hizo Luke, le entregó un presente y abrazó a su sobrina.  
— Muchas gracias. Pasen a la sala.  
Ben y Luke saludaron a Jag en la cual los acompaña a la sala mientras Jaina se iba a guardar los presentes.

La sala del departamento donde vivían el matrimonio Fel es bastante acogedora, de paredes blancas perla, un gran ventanal rectangular donde se veía los edificios altos de Coruscant, muy iluminados. La estancia era mediana, con sillones de color escarlata y una mesita de vidrio, de forma cónica.  
Los pequeños gemelos saltan del sillón y corren para saludar.  
— ¡Tío Ben!— dijeron al unísono  
— Hola, Han. Hola Tyler— dijo el Jedi pelirrojo, chocando los puños con los niños. Luego pasó a saludar a Luke.  
— ¿Cómo estás, Han?  
— Bien, tío Luke— dijo Han Fel  
— Genial, tío Luke— dijo Tyler mientras se sentaba al costado de Ben, mientras Han lo hacia al otro lado. Jaina regresó a la sala.  
— ¿Ya tienes pensado llevarlos a la Academia Jedi?— dijo Luke acercándose a su sobrina.  
— En estos meses lo he pensado. Los llevaré el mes que viene— dijo Jaina y miró a su tío— Tienen muchas aptitudes y la Fuerza es intensa en ellos.  
— Además, Han es capaz de arreglar un astrodroide— dijo Jag— Aunque no se si eso es por la Fuerza o porque heredó de la madre su destreza en arreglar cosas. — dijo Jagged Fel con un sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a Jaina.  
— En fin. Ya lo decidí con Jag, Han y Ty irán a Ossus el mes que viene. Están muy entusiasmados— dijo Jaina

El androide C3-HO apareció con una bandeja de bocaditos y lo coloca en la mesilla cónica y dirigiéndose a Jaina Solo.  
— La cena esta casi lista, ama Jaina. Sólo falta unos retoques— dijo el androide protocolar.

En eso el timbre vuelve a sonar. Jaina y el androide se acercan a la puerta y ella abre sin preguntar antes. La puerta metalizada se abre hacia arriba, donde estaban en el umbral los padres de la Jedi; Han Solo y Leia Organa.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo Leia abrazando a su hija— Aquí traje un poco de tarta de queso y tu presente.  
— Gracias, mamá— exclama la Jedi mientras Jag se acerca a la puerta.  
— Feliz cumpleaños, hija. ¿Cuántos años son? Estoy seguro que cumples quince años— dijo Han Solo con una media sonrisa.  
— En realidad son cuarenta y cinco años, señor— dijo el androide C3-HO con su voz metálica. Jaina le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
— Llévate esto y avisa cuando la cena esté lista, vara de bronce— dijo Jaina con acritud.  
— Bueno…es mejor que vayamos a la sala— dijo Jag mientras saludaba a sus suegros.

Luke se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su hermana y a su amigo y cuñado Han.  
— ¡Abuelo Han! ¡Abuela Leia!— gritaron los niños corriendo por la sala y abrazan a su abuela Leia y luego a Han Solo.  
— ¿Cómo están mis copilotos?— bromeó Han Solo mientras levantaba a su nieto y luego al otro, solo unos metros del suelo.

Ben se acercó para saludar a sus tíos. Jaina repartía las bebidas a los recién llegados mientras Jag volvía a servir los entremeses.  
— Que granden están los gemelos, Jaina. ¡Como crecen los niños!— dijo Leia dirigiéndose a su hija. Jaina sonrió.  
— Parece que fue ayer cuando los tenía en los brazos.

Leia luego miró a su sobrino Ben que se llevaba el vaso a los labios.  
— ¿Y Ben? ¿Cuándo te casas y le das un nieto a Luke?— dijo Leia bromeando. Ben se atragantó y se puso tan rojo como su cabello. Jaina y Jag se rieron.  
— Eh…Aún soy muy joven— exclama Ben dejando el vaso en la mesita mientras se secaba las lágrimas, causa del atragantamiento de su bebida.  
— ¡Que va! Estás más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte— exclama Jaina riéndose. Luke sólo sonrió. El timbre volvió a sonar. La Jedi se levanta y va a abrir la puerta. Minutos después aparece Allana, pelirroja y con el traje beige característico de los Jedi pero sin túnica. Estaba acompañada de un chico, dos años mayor que ella, tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones y era alto. Vestía un traje negro.  
— Él es Deckel, mi amigo piloto— dijo Allana mientras el joven extendía la mano a los presentes. Han estaba receloso. El androide se acercó para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Todos fueron directamente al comedor, muy cerca de la sala. La mesa es alargada en forma rectangular. Jag se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, a su izquierda, Jaina y a la derecha su hijo, Han y al lado de él, Tyler. Al lado de Jaina se sentó Leia, Han y Ben y al frente lo hizo Allana con su amigo, Luke se sentó en el otro extremo, frente a frente de Jag.

Los platillos ya estaban servidos, los guisos y los filetes humeaban y las copas estaban servidas de vino.  
— Vino corelliano, la mejor cosecha— dijo Jag.  
— Los mejores vinos son de Corellia— dijo Han Solo, muy orgulloso mientras levantaba su copa y daba un sorbo.  
— Se ve delicioso, Jaina— dijo Leia mientras cortaba su filete. Ben agarró una fuente de puré y se sirvió en dos buenas porciones.  
— Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un taun taun entero— exclama Ben mientras dejaba la fuente en la mesa.  
— Siento mucho la tardanza— dijo Allana— Algo nos distrajo— Allana y su amigo se miraron y sonrieron. Jaina captó algo y se atrevió a decirlo.  
—¿Están juntos?  
Allana miró a su amigo y luego a su tía.

— Bueno…si, estamos. Antes de llegar aquí, nos declaramos.

Han Solo casi se atraganta y Ben miró a su sobrina, sorprendido.  
—¡Que bien! ¡Felicidades!— dijo Jaina mientras Ben colocaba su sable de luz en la mesa en dirección al joven piloto.  
— ¿A que te dedicas?— dijo Han Solo sin preocuparse de sonar agresivo.  
— Soy piloto. Pertenezco al escuadrón "Media Luna"  
— No he escuchado ese nombre— dijo Han mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca, Leia meneó la cabeza.  
— Es un escuadrón nuevo. Fundado hace cinco meses. Amelia también forma parte de ese escuadrón. Ahí fue como nos conocimos.

Han iba a formular otro comentario pero Leia le dio un codazo en las costillas.  
— Me alegro por ti, Amelia— dijo Leia mientras Han volvía a su filete y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Jag.  
— ¿No hay muchos escuadrones?.

Leia miró de malas maneras a su marido.  
— Solo hay tres: Escuadrón Pícaro, Escuadrón Diamante y este ultimo, Media Luna

Luke decidió cambiar de tema.  
— Jag ¿Sabes algo mas sobre el ataque a Kessel, ocurrido hace dos días?

Ben volvió a guardarse el sable de luz y Jag terminó de comer para hablar al Maestro Jedi.  
— Bueno, si. Hace dos días, Kessel sufrió un ataque de una banda, perdimos muchos guardias y cortaron la comunicación. Recién esta mañana pudieron comunicarse. Murió un Jedi en esa escaramuza.  
— Eso he escuchado— dijo Luke dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
— Enviaré mañana temprano un contingente para investigar lo sucedido.  
— Iré mañana con Ben para investigar sobre eso y…traer el cuerpo del Maestro Daw'Erteman— dijo Luke mientras Ben asentía.  
— Y eso no es la mala noticia: debido a los ataques, los presos se han fugado, con ellos. — dijo Jag dejando su copa en la mesa.  
— ¿Sabes quienes fueron?— dijo Han Solo  
— Lo que nos han informado, han sido Estrella Negra.  
— ¿Esos radicales pirados?— dijo Ben  
— Si, los presos se han ido con ellos— contesta Jag.  
— Ya sabremos más cuando vaya con Ben— dijo Luke.  
La cena prosiguió su curso. Conversaban otros temas mientras bebían el vino corelliano a excepción del pequeño Han Fel, él tomaba su jugo de bayas.

Terminaron de cenar y en una hora, se sirvieron la tarta de queso de Leia mientras cantaban el cumpleaños a Jaina. Y llegó la hora de retirarse.  
— Adiós Jaina— decía Leia mientras abrazaba a su hija, luego de Jag y a su hermano Luke junto con Ben. Luego fue el turno de Han Solo para abrazar a su hija.  
— Abuelo Han ¿Algún día pasearemos en el _Halcón_? — dijo el pequeño Han mientras Ty asentía.  
— Un día de estos, chico— dijo Han Solo, abrazando a su nieto y al hermano de éste. Luego de ellos se despidieron Allana con su nuevo novio.  
— Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Allana abrazando a su tía.  
— Gracias por venir— dijo Jaina, muy sonriente.  
Ben llevaba un trozo de tarta en una cajita, Luke se acercó a despedirse de Jag y de su sobrina Jaina.  
— Adiós, Jaina— dijo Luke retirándose a la puerta.  
— Adiós, Jaina. Nos vemos después— dijo Ben— Olvidé decir a mi tía que la tarta esta deliciosa.  
— Hasta luego, Ben— dijo Jaina sonriéndole. La puerta se cerró tras irse el último invitado. Jaina se giró para ver a su marido, que cargaba su hijo.  
— Todo ha salido bien— dijo Jaina.

— Incluyendo la sorpresa de Allana— dijo Jag, mientras cargaba a Ty, Jaina hizo lo mismo cargando a Han— Vayamos a dormir, que es muy tarde— exclama Jag dirigiéndose a Tyler.  
— Léeme el cuento "El cachorrito Bantha perdido"— dijo Han.  
— Si, leenos— dijo Ty, entusiasmado  
— Eso me contaba mi papá cuando tenia tu edad— dijo Jaina, sonriendo a su hijo en brazos y luego al que cargaba Jag.

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias por tu review. Jaina y Ben son mis personajes favoritos del UE pero si, hay pocos de ellos en los fics en español. Saludos**


	3. Viaje a Kessel

Luke y Ben volaban en la _Sombra de Jade_, yate estelar que una vez fue propiedad de Mara Jade. Ahora la nave pasó a manos de Luke y Ben.  
El camino a Kessel es un largo viaje, por lo cual Luke aprovechó para dejar la nave en piloto automático para meditar mientras Ben, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, dormía con la barbilla pegada al pecho. La nave emitió un pitido, Luke interrumpe su meditación y observa que están llegando al planeta, delante de ellos iba un carguero de la Federación Galáctica. El Maestro Jedi coloca sus manos en el timón y quita el modo de piloto automático, se gira y ve a su hijo durmiendo.  
— Ben, despierta— dijo Luke presionando algunos botones, Ben sólo emitió un ronquido. Luke sólo chasca los dedos en el aire y Ben se despierta de un sobresalto.  
— ¡Auch! Eso dolió, papá— exclama Ben mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.  
— Ya estamos cerca, Ben— dijo Luke con una sonrisa— ¿meditando?  
— Bueno…estaba meditando pero una cosa llevó a la otra— dijo Ben mientras se frotaba los ojos. — ¿Sabes, papá? Tuve un sueño de lo más raro.  
— ¿Cuál es ese sueño?  
— ¡Un gungan Jedi que luchaba contra un ewok Sith!— dijo Ben abriendo los ojos.  
—Muchas holocomedias ves, hijo— dijo Luke  
— Lo curioso es que se programa también tiene una imitación de un Jedi…pero nunca a un Sith ¡Es injusto! Quiero reírme de un Sith— dijo Ben, imitando a un hombre indignado.  
— Mira Ben, ya estamos llegando.— dijo Luke mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ben volvió la mirada hacia el frente, donde podía observar el planeta, el carguero de la Federación ya hizo su entrada al planeta.  
— Nave desconocida, identifíquese por favor. — una voz se escuchó en la radio del yate estelar.  
— Yate estelar Sombra de Jade. Soy el Gran Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, mi copiloto es el Caballero Jedi Ben Skywalker. Venimos por una investigación pendiente.

Después de unos minutos se vuelve a oír la voz del guardia de la Alianza.  
— Mantenga su curso actual. Desactivaremos los escudos para su ingreso.

El yate estelar aterrizó en el hangar de Kessel, a cielo abierto. Se bajó una rampa lo cual descendieron los dos Jedi.  
— Que mal se ve— dijo Ben. El lugar tenía mal aspecto debido al bombardeo que sufrieron días atrás. Ben miraba a su alrededor, no había naves a excepción de una, una nave que le parecía muy familiar.  
— Esa nave me parece familiar, papá. — Señaló el Jedi pelirrojo a su padre— Sólo echaré un vistazo.  
— Bien, pero no tardes— dijo Luke y empezó a caminar en dirección a unos guardias parados cerca del edificio blanco, muy agrietado.

Ben se acerca a la nave, donde cerca de ella había cajas de madera, donde se hallaban sentados dos personas: un muchacho con una venda en la mano izquierda y un parche en su ceja derecha y la otra persona, una zeltron con vendas en sus manos.  
Ben se coloca detrás de la zeltron y se aclara la garganta.  
— Umm… ¿De casualidad conocen a un contrabandista llamado Ewan? Tiene una nave parecida a esa.  
La zeltron se gira para observar al Jedi, lo mira de los pies a la cabeza y sonríe.  
— Tu debes ser el Jedi pelirrojo que me habló mi amigo Ewan… ¿Glen?  
— Soy Ben

Nive, la zeltron, se levantó de la caja y se dirige a la rampa con sensualidad. Ben sintió sus orejas arder. En unos segundos, baja el contrabandista Ewan con un parche en la frente y una venda en el brazo.  
— ¡Vaya! No pensé que vendría aquí, Caballero Jedi.  
— No tenia idea que estabas aquí. ¿Qué pasó Ewan?  
— Al parecer un grupo de extremistas atacaron al planeta para llevarse algunas cosas. Es una suerte que estemos vivos.  
— Pero han muerto dos compañeros nuestros— dijo Nive con tristeza.  
— ¿Has venido a investigar esto, Ben?— dijo Ewan.  
— Si. — Dijo Ben y sintió que su padre lo llamaba— Me alegro que estés bien, Ewan. Iré a investigar con mi padre— El Jedi le extendió la mano al contrabandista y él se la estrechó, fue a extender a Nive la mano pero ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ben se giró torpemente y avanzó hacia donde estaba su padre. Luke hablaba con el capitán de los guardias, un hombre alto, canoso y barba blanca. Vestía un traje, tan parecida al de las tropas de asalto del Imperio, con la diferencia que son negras y las hombreras mas largas y el casco circular sólo cubre la cabeza dejando al descubierto el rostro.  
— Soy el capitán Feder Thillor— dijo el anciano capitán cuando Ben se coloca al costado de Luke.  
— ¿Todos los presos han fugado?— dijo Luke  
— La mitad, Maestro Skywalker. El cañón de plasma hizo una apertura tan grande que las celdas primarias quedaron abiertas, lo cual aprovecharon los presos para fugarse y subirse a la nave de esos pirados. Sólo dos presos han muerto. Síganme

Los tres entraron a un edificio casi derruido y avanzaron por los pasillos ennegrecidos.  
— ¿Por qué precisamente Kessel?— dijo Ben  
— Aquí están los presos más peligrosos y además suministros importantes para las naves y armas por supuesto. Toda una tentación para los extremistas de Estrella Negra— dijo el capitán con amargura y doblaron a una esquina, la luz del lugar era muy baja— Hemos sufrido bajas, Maestro Jedi. Veinte soldados y dos contrabandistas muertos y muchos heridos. A llevarse los paquetes nos dejaron en paz, antes de cortarnos la comunicación. Recién en dos días pudimos contactar con la Federación Galáctica.  
— ¿Ellos han sufrido alguna baja?— dijo Luke y se dio cuenta que el capitán esperaba que le formularan esa pregunta.  
— Sólo un caído ¿Puede creerlo? Un contrabandista lo mató

Se detuvieron y el capitán avanzó hacia una puerta.  
— Aquí están los caídos incluyendo su compañero Jedi y el extraño extremista. — dijo el capitán abriendo la puerta. La estancia tenía un pésimo olor, las paredes estaban sucias y la luz parpadeaba a momentos. Ahí en la habitación había tres guardias con batas blancas.  
— El extremista pertenece a una especie que desconozco— dijo el capitán acercándose a una camilla, donde una bolsa negra ocultaba el cuerpo. El hombre abre la bolsa revelando el extraño ser.  
— Parece un duro— dijo Ben acercándose— pero con diferencias.

El cuerpo no tenia parpados, mostrando así los ojos rojos con rendijas amarillas. La piel de un gris humo, con grietas y un hocico prominente. Tenía solo cuatro dedos muy largos y el tamaño de un hombre adulto.  
— Los duros tienen los ojos rojos pero no tienen rendijas. Son verdes pero no grises con grietas en su piel. La verdad desconozco esta especie— dijo Luke— Me gustaría llevarlo a Coruscant para un mejor análisis de nuestros científicos.  
— Me parece bien— dijo el capitán e hizo señas a los guardias que estaban ahí— Llévense esto a la nave de los Jedi.  
— Quisiera ver el cuerpo del Maestro Draw'Eterman— dijo Luke muy serio.

El capitán se giró y avanza unos metros hasta detenerse en otra camilla, también una bolsa negra. Abre totalmente la bolsa y Luke con Ben observa el cuerpo.  
— Murió apuñalado— dijo Ben señalando un corte en el vientre.  
— Y otro aquí…en la garganta.  
— ¿Fue un sable de luz?— preguntó Ben mientras observaba la herida con atención.  
— No parece. No hay quemaduras además esa herida ha sido provocada por una vara.  
— ¿Una vara?— dijo Ben, confundido.  
— Posiblemente de cortosis— dijo Luke y Ben lo entendió todo.  
— ¿Cortosis?— dijo el capitán.  
— Un metal resistente al sable de luz y disparos de láser— dijo Ben — Capitán ¿Dónde esta el sable de luz del Maestro Jedi? No lo veo.

Luke miró a su hijo, él no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. El capitán negó con la cabeza.  
— Encontramos al Maestro Jedi tal cual, no hemos visto el sable de luz en ningún lado, ni otra arma cerca de él.  
— Interesante. Se lo habrá llevado para analizarla seguro. — dijo Luke llevándose una mano a la barbilla.  
— No son sensibles a la Fuerza, así que se harán daño si intentan desmontarla— dijo Ben.  
— Desconocemos esta especie, Ben. No sabemos si son sensibles a la Fuerza o no. — Exclama Luke mirando a su hijo y vuelve la mirada hacia el capitán— Me llevaré al Maestro Jedi para darle los honores que se merece.  
El capitán asintió y los tres hombres se movilizaron para retirarse de la habitación, dos guardias llevaban los cuerpos del extraño ser y del Maestro Jedi.

Mientras caminaban los medio iluminados pasillos, Luke se volvió hacia su hijo Ben.  
— Vamos a investigar esto, Ben. Tú y yo ¿te parece?  
— ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos, papá? Me parece bien— dijo Ben con una sonrisa — ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Luke se quedó pensativo mientras caminaba junto con su hijo, delante de ellos estaba el capitán y atrás de ellos iban los guardias con los cuerpos en camillas.  
— Consíguete un buen disfraz de un cazarrecompensas. Cuando lleguemos a Coruscant, daré mas detalles. A Jaina también le voy a encomendar algo junto con su aprendiz Allana.  
— Me parece bien, papá. Aprovecharé que un amigo contrabandista sigue aquí para pedirle algunas cosas.  
— ¿Es el que le salvaste la vida en Dantooine?  
— Si.

Llegaron al hangar, sintiendo la brisa pasar suavemente por sus rostros. Luke hizo una seña al capitán en dirección al yate estelar mientras Ben se dirigía hacia su amigo contrabandista Ewan.  
— ¿Te vas, Ben?— dijo Ewan llevándose una bolsa al hombro, Keth el muchacho no estaba ahí.  
— Necesito un favor, Ewan.  
— Dime  
— Bien, necesito un disfraz de cazarrecompensas ¿Tienes algún "trapo" que me sirva?  
— A ver— Ewan se llevó una mano a la barbilla— Ven, sube a la nave. Te puedo regalar algunas cosas.

Ben y Ewan subieron a la nave, el contrabandista sacó un baúl y lo abre. Ropas, muchas ropas era el contenido de aquel baúl.  
— Me gusta este— dijo Ben levantando una camiseta roja de mangas cortas con un estampado de un símbolo de alguna tribu extinta hace milenios.  
— Te lo puedes llevar— dijo Ewan, sacó un pantalón negro, una casaca, correa y botas marrones, colocándolas en una bolsa de tela. — Esto es lo necesitas, a parte de arreglarte físicamente.  
— Me parece bien, gracias— dijo Ben mientras se llevaba la bolsa a la espalda.  
— Oye ¿Sabes que los cazarrecompensas no hablan con un educado acento coruscanti?  
— Entonces ¿Qué acento debo usar?

Ewan pensó un rato y volvió a sonreír.  
— Uno mandaloriano servirá pero como no tienes la armadura mandalor, ¿tal vez corelliano?. En fin sólo usa uno neutral, no ese coruscanti.  
— Esta bien— dijo Ben agitando la mano— Mi prima sabe algo de mandaloriano pero lo haré. Igual gracias por todo, Ewan.

Ben le extendió la mano a su amigo y éste le correspondió.  
— Toma, para mantenernos en contacto— le entregó un pequeño aparato comunicador— Cualquier cosa…sólo toca el botón y hablamos.  
Ben agradece el pequeño regalo y juntos bajan por la rampa donde Nive, la zeltron llevaba un paquete.  
— Adiós, Ben— dijo la zeltron con una sonrisa coqueta. Ben se ruborizó un poco pero le devuelve el saludo.

El yate estelar ya estaba listo para despegar, Ben se sienta en el asiento del copiloto mientras Luke elevaba la nave.  
— ¿Tienes el disfraz, Ben?  
— Si, papá. ¿Sabes hablar con acento corelliano?

La_ Sombra de Jade_ se elevó por los aires y se alejaba poco a poco del planeta Kessel, rumbo a Coruscant

* * *

**Soffy: ¡Hola de nuevo! Que bien que te haya gustado. Más adelante explicaré ese detalle de Allana. Saludos**

**Edu: Gracias por tu review. Saludos**


	4. Neb Jade el cazarrecompensas

Ben se hallaba en una área del Templo Jedi. Un cuarto pequeño que sólo contenia una habitación y sala de estar  
El Jedi estaba sentado en la sala, pequeña y acogedora. Sonó el timbre y Ben se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir la puerta, lo cual se elevó hacia arriba. En el umbral estaban Jaina y su aprendiz Jedi, Allana Solo.  
— ¿Qué tal el viaje?— dijo Jaina mientras ingresaba al lugar. Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sillón.  
— ¡Uf! Un viaje tan largo que agradecí llegar a Coruscant— dijo Ben— Llegamos anoche y apenas tuvimos tiempo para hablar.  
— ¿Dónde está mi tío Luke?  
— Salió hacia el Centro de Investigaciones donde hemos dejado los dos cuerpos. Se fue esta mañana. — Dijo Ben mientras abría una botella— ¿Desean beber?  
— Si, por favor— dijo Allana que se había sentado cerca de la ventana.  
— Yo también, Ben. ¿Qué han descubierto en Kessel?  
— Han sido atacados por los extremistas de Estrella Negra. Muchos han muerto incluyendo al Jedi— dijo Ben mientras regresaba a la sala con una bandeja con tres vasos con un liquido ámbar. Los tres escogieron los vasos. — Además que uno de ese agrupación ha caído. Lo hemos traído.  
— ¿Estrella Negra? ¿Se refieren a ese grupo que esta dando problemas a la Alianza Galáctica hace casi cinco años?— dijo Allana  
— Si, esos mismos— dijo Jaina, dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
— La cuestión es que nadie por el momento sabe el tipo de especie que pertenece el muerto. Yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida. — Dijo Ben mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita. — Otra cosa, posiblemente mi padre nos dé misiones encubiertas. Yo posiblemente me disfrazaré de cazarrecompensas. Jaina ¿sabes hablar con acento mandaloriano?

Jaina dejó el vaso en la mesita y lo miró. Jaina Solo estuvo en Mandalore, siendo entrenada por Boba Fett hace catorce años en plena guerra civil galáctica donde Darth Caedus daba muchos problemas.  
— Sólo sé un par de palabras. Lo siento Ben, no sé hablar con ese acento. Intenta al menos con el corelliano, yo a veces lo hago además has escuchado a mi papá hablarlo.  
— Bueno. Tenia que preguntarlo ¿no?

La puerta se abrió y entró Luke, Jaina y Allana se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar al recién llegado.  
— Que bien que ya estén aquí— dijo Luke sentándose al lado de su hijo. Las mujeres volvieron a sus asientos.  
— Jaina y Allana, miren esto— Luke sacó una especie de objeto cuadrado, del tamaño de su palma, donde se reveló una imagen tridimensional del extraño ser capturado. — ¿Tienen alguna idea de que especie es?

Las dos Jedi negaron con la cabeza.  
— ¿Ese es el que tienen en el Centro de Investigación?— dijo Jaina.  
— Si. Nadie supo dar con su especie. Vamos a investigar esto y esto es algo cerrado, nadie debe saberlo, al menos por el momento ¿De acuerdo?— los tres asintieron— Bien. Jaina y Allana vayan a investigar la especie de este humanoide, busquen en las bibliotecas, viajen por la galaxia incluso hasta las Regiones Desconocidas. — enunció Luke mientras le entregaba el objeto a Jaina, totalmente apagado.  
— ¿Qué harás, tío Luke?— exclama la Maestra Solo.  
— Iré con Ben a investigar sobre el grupo Estrella Negra. Es recomendable que empecemos ahora— dijo Luke mientras se levantaban todos— Que la Fuerza las acompañe.  
Jaina y Allana se despiden de Luke y Ben, luego se retiran del lugar.  
— Bueno. Creo que llegó la hora de disfrazarme ¿verdad, papá?  
— Vamos a ir Ben. Este es el plan; tú eres un cazarrecompensas que sólo hacía trabajos menores y que desea saltar a las "grandes ligas". Yo seré tu jefe y me hablarás en este transmisor. Estaré cubriéndote las espaldas y me avisas para salir e ir a buscar el yate para retirarnos. Mi personaje quiere hacer un negocio con Estrella Negra y eres mi enlace, buscando al menos formar parte de ese grupo temporalmente. La clave es saber que traman ellos.  
— Entiendo, papá— dijo Ben— Estoy listo.

Ben Skywalker estaba totalmente cambiado, se había teñido el cabello de negro y se había colocado un tatuaje removible en lado izquierdo de su rostro y una cicatriz falsa en la ceja derecha. Vestía con un pantalón negro, holgado y una casaca marrón. Su sable de luz lo tenía escondido debajo de su casaca, sólo cargaba una pistola Blaster en su estuche colgado en su correa. Luke también había cambiado su imagen, con un traje verde.

La _Sombra de Jade _aterrizó en Tattoine, en las afueras de dicho planeta árido.  
— Vas a ir a la cantina de Mos Eisley donde buscarás a Furk Low, un cazarrecompensas que se presume que está haciendo negocios con Estrella Negra— dijo Luke— O al menos eso dice estos archivos secretos que Jagged Fel gentilmente nos proporcionó una copia.  
— Esta bien, papá— exclamó el Jedi mientras los dos bajaban de la nave. Ben se subió en un speeder que habían acoplado al yate estelar.  
Ben llegó a la cantina de Mos Eisley y recordó lo que le contó su padre ya hace algún tiempo atrás. Algunos lo miraban y otros seguían a lo suyo. Siguió caminando, buscando al hombre que debía hablar.

Y lo encontró pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba el ser extraño que ocupaba en la morgue del Centro de Investigación. Se controló para no emitir ninguna emoción en su rostro. Se acercó a Furk Low, un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello castaño y una gran cicatriz en medio de la cara.  
— Busco a un hombre llamado Low— dijo Ben y el hombre se giró y lo miró desafiante.  
— Pero antes ¿Quién eres tú?  
— Me llamo Neb Jade— dijo Ben— Mi jefe ha escuchado hablar bien de él que quiere hacer un gran negocio con él.  
— ¿Eres su mensajero?  
— No. Soy su principal mercenario por no decir su favorito.  
— Éste nos vendrá bien. Necesitamos mas mercenarios y yo lo veo capaz.— dijo el extraño ser de piel gris, sus ojos sin párpados miraban con atención a Ben. Low lo miró y volvió la vista hacia Ben.  
— ¿Quién es tu jefe?— dijo Furk Low  
— Se llama Kar Valir. Se dedica en negocios pequeños pero ese se ha vuelto ambicioso y quiere algo grande— Ben se apoyó en la mesa— El ataque a Kessel, teniendo a los soldados de la Alianza ha despertado su interés en Estrella Negra. Está interesado en hacer negocios con Low. Así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Furk Low?

El criminal volvió la vista a su compañero y volvió a mirar a Ben.  
— Yo soy Furk Low— miró a ambos lados— Vayamos a un lugar privado para hablar negocios. No confío en esta calaña.  
Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del local lo cual Ben los siguió.  
Llegaron a una casa de arena abandonada, se metieron y Furk Low miró ambos lados y se metió.  
— ¿Desea hacer negocios con nosotros? Te informo que el que entra, ya no sale. Él que intenta salir, sale muerto.  
— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— dijo Ben y observa que el otro saca un radio transmisor y empieza hablar.  
— Señor, aquí tengo a un voluntario dispuesto a unirse a nuestra causa.

El humanoide gris lo miraba expectante y Ben empezó a sentir cosquilleos en la espalda. Era mala idea llevar casaca en un planeta cálido.  
— ¿Tu jefe, Kal Valir esta dispuesto a ser nuestro subordinado?  
— Déjame consultarle— dijo Ben, apartándose un poco.  
— ¡Apresúrate! Ya en minutos viene mi superior— dijo Furk Low

Ben se aleja y saca el radio transmisor, que tenia un localizador camuflado.  
— Señor, ya he contactado con Furk Low. Si, han confirmado. Me pregunta si desea ser el subordinado de ellos. Ajá, se lo diré. — Ben corta la comunicación y se acerca al dueto.  
— Acepta con algunas condiciones.  
— Esas ya las dirá con nuestro superior aquí. — dijo el humanoide gris.

Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y entro otro humanoide gris, con una mandíbula prominente y ojos sin parpados rojos.  
— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?— dijo el extraño ser de manera glacial.  
— Neb Jade— dijo Ben y sintió que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta. Escondido tal vez pero no era su padre, era alguien también sensible a la Fuerza. Ben ocultó su sensibilidad para no ser descubierto.  
— Como verás humano. Necesitamos más cazarrecompensas, contrabandistas que deseen trabajar para nosotros. Para un Imperio.  
— ¿De donde son?— dijo Ben.  
— Eso no te incumbe humano. ¿Cuál es la condición de tu jefe?  
— Desea tener porcentaje mínimo de las ganancias y de poseer una base estratégica.  
— Eso lo tengo que hablar con tu jefe ¿No crees? ¡Que se venga Tattoine!  
— ¿Por qué a Tattoine? A él le gusta Myrkr. Le fascina el clima templado — dijo Ben y observó que el usuario de la Fuerza escondido, apareció la puerta, con aire sospechoso. El humanoide gris se acerca al superior donde le habla el oído  
— Bueno, no será problema para él…venirse a Tattoine— dijo Ben mientras lo mira con atención. El extraño ser que hablaba en murmullos, se volvió contra Ben y sacó una especie de espada de luz. El Jedi lo miró sorprendido.  
— ¡Que descortesía la mía!— dijo el superior con un tono de voz fingido. — Él me dijo que sintió una especie de energía aquí y que luego se ocultó.  
— ¿Si?— dijo Ben extrañado— Tal vez alguien nos esté espiando— dijo Ben, muy tranquilo.  
— No— dijo el superior y chascó los dedos. El cazarrecompensas y su acompañante sacaron sus pistolas láser. — Dime y sé sincero ¿Eres un usuario del Balavantam?  
— ¿Qué demonios es eso?— dijo Ben totalmente perplejo.

El humanoide gris se rió y se guardó el aparato que parecía un sable de luz y en su lugar sacó un instrumento cuadrado y lo levantó hacia la cara de Ben. Los humanoides grises observaron con atención, la pantalla del instrumento cambió a un color azul.  
— Vaya, eso si que es interesante. Dices que no lo eres pero nuestro detector dice lo contrario— dijo el superior, visiblemente enojado— Es indudable que eres un espía.  
— Debe ser amigo de ese sujeto muerto en Kessel— dijo el humanoide gris, el que estaba junto al cazarrecompensas Low.  
— Mátalo. — Y el superior se retiró del lugar. El humanoide gris, sacó su arma, revelando una luz láser blanca. Ben viéndose descubierto, sacó su sable de luz.  
— Papá. Problemas. Me han descubierto— lanzó Ben mentalmente el mensaje a su padre, encendiendo su sable de luz azul, repelió algunos láseres de los cazarrecompensas y esquivó el ataque del humanoide con el sable de luz blanca.

Empujó con la fuerza al cazarrecompensa Low y otra vez usando la Fuerza, lanzó al otro gris hacia la ventana. Se levanta y su sable de luz azul choca con el del gris atacante.  
— ¿Balavantam?— dijo Ben aún perplejo y con los sables juntos, lanzando chispas. El gris lo miraba desafiante y Ben giró el sable, con un rápido movimiento donde le voló la mano.  
El gris cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor y Ben extendió la mano, recogiendo el sable de luz enemigo y se lo guardó. El cazarrecompensas se levanta y apunta Ben. El Jedi escapa por la puerta, corriendo por las calles de arena y ve a _Sombra de Jade_ sobrevolando bajo, con la rampa abierta. El cazarrecompensas lo seguía y Ben de un salto se sujeta en la rampa y se arrastra mientras sentía los láseres pasar por su lado.

Al fin dentro de la nave, la puerta se cierra y Ben exhala un suspiro.  
— ¿Estás bien, Ben?— dijo Luke con el semblante preocupado.  
El joven Jedi se levanta y se sienta en el lugar del copiloto. Ya estaban dejando atrás el planeta.  
— Si, papá. He descubierto muchas cosas— dijo Ben, jadeando— Uno de ellos manipula la Fuerza, al que llaman Balvantam. Papá, Estrella Negra tiene un trato con esos seres. Aún no se que especie son, no lo han dicho— dijo Ben cerrando los ojos.  
—Descansa, hijo— dijo Luke— Cuando lleguemos, continuamos hablando de esto.

La _Sombra de Jade_ continuó raudo en su vuelo, hacia Coruscant

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario. Que bueno que te ha gustado, saludos.**


	5. Regiones Desconocidas

Al mismo tiempo que Luke y Ben iban en dirección a Tattoine; Jaina y su aprendiz Jedi, Allana, se hallaban en el hangar de la nueva Academia Jedi en Ossus.  
— ¿Crees que encontremos aquí después de encontrar nada en Coruscant?— dijo Allana Solo mientras bajaba de la nave.  
— Aquí esta la Biblioteca Jedi, que tiene cerca de mil años. Confío que aquí al menos podamos sacar información.  
Las dos Jedi caminaron en el hangar hasta donde estaba la Maestra Jedi, Tionne Solusar.  
— Bienvenidas— dijo la Jedi de cabellos y ojos blanco perlados. La Jedi observó a Jaina y luego a su aprendiz. — ¿Qué les puedo ayudar?  
— Buenos días, Maestra Solusar— dijo Jaina, inclinándose un poco, Allana la imitó. — Deseamos pasar a la biblioteca.  
— Oh, claro— exclama la Maestra Jedi, sonriéndoles— Ya conocen el lugar. Cualquier cosa que necesitan, no duden en llamarme— Tionne les dirigió una sonrisa y se retiró del lugar.  
— Bueno ¿A que estamos esperando?— dijo Jaina mirando a su aprendiz.

La biblioteca Jedi es un lugar amplio, con mesas rectangulares alargadas, el techo era tan alto que casi no se podía ver, al fondo se ubicaban los numerosos estantes, con incontables libros. Las dos Jedi estaban sentadas, con varios libros a su costado. Allana ojeaba un libro grueso que se salían las hojas.  
— Aquí no hay nada— dijo Jaina, algo irritada, cerrando de un golpe el libro viejo, provocando que salga polvo. La Maestra Jedi estornudó.  
— No está en los libros, tía Jaina— dijo Allana cerrando el suyo— Ya han pasado dos horas desde que llegamos y no hemos tenido suerte.  
— Vayámonos de aquí. No vamos a encontrar nada, Allana.  
Jaina se levantó y se dirige a la puerta pero se gira y ve a Allana dirigiéndose a los estantes, luego se sienta en el suelo. Jaina se acerca de ella y siente que la Fuerza fluye en su sobrina.  
La Maestra Jedi sólo la observaba, sin interrumpirla. Allana se levanta y avanza a la derecha, hacia una puerta de madera vieja.  
— Ahí están los archivos viejos— pensó Jaina siguiéndola.  
Se sentía mucha humedad en aquel cuarto, había poca luz y las paredes era de piedra.  
— ¿Crees que encuentres algo aquí, Allana?— dijo Jaina.  
— La Fuerza me ha guiado hasta aquí. Una corazonada me dice que esta aquí, al menos un poco de información— exclamó Allana caminando hacia una vieja despensa. Abrió la puertecilla mohosa y sacó varias hojas sueltas, amarillentas y con roturas en los bordes, Jaina se acerca donde su sobrina y la ayuda a buscar.  
— Creo que tengo algo— dijo Jaina después de un rato, sacando un papel arrugado y amarillento. Allana se acercó.  
— Si que se parece al tipo de la foto— dijo Allana— Pero no tiene mucha información.  
— Las letras no se pueden leer— exclama Jaina acercando el papel a sus ojos marrones— "Anzant"— leyó con los ojos entrecerrados— Menos mal que pone las coordenadas, no dice la especie pero si el planeta, al menos que aún vivan ahí.  
— Normal que nadie los conozca. Prácticamente viven en las Regiones Desconocidas y el papel que da testimonio de su existencia es un papiro viejo que se cae a pedazos— dijo Allana.  
— Andando, no hay que perder tiempo— habló Jaina mientras se guardaba el papel en un bolsillo.

La _Dama Púrpura_, una nave estelar mediana, regalo de Jagged Fel a su esposa dos años después de su boda. Con la proa de color púrpura que da el nombre de la nave, se eleva por los cielos de Ossus, saliendo al exterior del planeta.  
— Colocando las coordenadas para Anzant— decía Jaina mientras toqueteaba algunos botones— Será un viaje largo, Allana.

Después de horas de viaje, a una alta velocidad de la nave, divisaron un planeta, grande y verdoso. Allana se acercó un poco a la ventana de la nave.  
— ¿Sientes eso, tía?  
— Si, hay vida— exclamó Jaina mientras la nave entraba a la atmosfera. El planeta es como un bosque entero, árboles altos y montañas llenas de vegetación. Al fondo podía ver la ciudad, donde ellas podían captar la población del planeta Anzant. De pronto se vieron rodeadas de naves vigilantes, colocándose a los costados de la _Dama Púrpura._ Una luz parpadeó en el tablero, Jaina lo presionó.  
— Nave desconocida ¡Identifíquese!— bramó una voz áspera.  
— Nave Estelar _Dama Púrpura_ de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Nuestro motivo de llegada es una visita protocolar.  
Silencio. Las Jedi se miraron entre si.  
— Desconocemos el gobierno de que nos está hablando. Pero pueden continuar con su vuelo hasta el hangar. Nuestro embajador los recibirá. — se cortó el mensaje.  
— ¡OH!— dijo Allana— deben pensar que somos unos viejos barrigudos con ganas de molestar.  
Jaina sonrió. La Dama Púrpura al fin llegó al hangar, un espacio muy grande, donde descansaba las naves de los anzantilanos.

La nave se detuvo, bajó la rampa y las Jedi descendieron de ella. Ahí, cerca de la nave, estaba de pie un humanoide, tan parecido al que buscaban pero con diferencias, su piel no era gris ni tenían ojos rojos. Los anzantilanos son seres de piel celeste claro y ojos blancos como las perlas sin parpados cuyo iris son líneas rectas negras. Alto y cuatro dedos muy largos.  
— Bienvenidas, embajadoras— dijo el anzantiliano haciéndoles una reverencia. Las dos Jedi estaban algo confundidas. — Soy el embajador Hiir Ad'aj.  
— Soy la Maestra Jedi Jaina Solo Fel y ella es mi Aprendiz Jedi, Allana Solo— las dos se inclinaron levemente.— Quisiéramos hablar con su mayor representante. — dijo Jaina.  
— ¿La razón por la cual desean hablar con nuestro Líder Supremo?  
Jaina sacó el generador de imágenes y se lo mostró. Hiir Ad'aj miró y sin mostrar expresión alguna, indicó a las Jedi que lo sigan.

Caminaron por varios minutos. Se subieron a un speeder y las llevaron al Palacio Real donde residía el líder de los anzantilianos. El edificio era enormes, varios anzantilianos, salían y entraban. Entraron y caminaron por largos pasadillos, lujosamente ornamentados y cuadros de paisajes. El embajador tocó la puerta y entró. Las Jedi esperaron unos segundos cuando salió Hiir.  
— Pueden entrar— exclamó y las Jedi entran a un cuarto amplio, las paredes parecían de mármol, un gran ventanal proveía una vista espectacular del paisaje del planeta. El Líder estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio de metalizado y muy brillante. Físicamente igual al del embajador.  
— Soy Guur Ad'a, Líder Supremo de Anzant. — dijo el anzantiliano poniéndose de pie, las Jedi se acercaron con una leve inclinación.  
— Siéntense por favor, estén cómodas. — los tres se sentaron en mullidos asientos. — ¿De donde vienen?  
— Venimos de Coruscant del Sistema del mismo nombre. — explayó Jaina mientras sacaba el generador de imágenes.  
— ¿Por qué razón han venido desde lejos?

Jaina le mostró la imagen del supuesto anzantiliano de la foto. El Líder miró la imagen holografiaza con gravedad.  
— Umm— el Líder levantó la vista, visiblemente molesto, Jaina temió haberlo enfadado. Sintió el nerviosismo de Allana.  
— Ese es un kargano— dijo el Líder— ¿Que desastres hicieron esta vez?  
— Atacaron Kessel, donde la Alianza Galáctica tiene presencia ahí. Sólo queríamos saber la especie agresora porque no figura en nuestra base de datos.— dijo Jaina mirando de reojo a Allana.

El Líder relajó las facciones, se reclinó y juntó las yemas de sus cuatro largos dedos.  
— Hace milenios, nosotros los anzantilianos y karganos vivíamos en este planeta. Nosotros sólo nos interesaba la naturaleza y los misterios de nuestra energía mística llamada Balavantam— Allana y Jaina se quedaron perplejas.  
— ¿Balavantam? ¿Me podría explicar eso?— dijo Allana, adelantándose a su maestra. El líder miró con amabilidad a las Jedi.  
— Oh, no sé como explicarle eso. Yo no poseo tal poder. En fin, nosotros éramos los estudiosos y los que preferían vivir en paz sin molestar a nadie. Pero los karganos tienen una naturaleza conflictiva, les apasiona conquistar y destruir. No podíamos tolerar tanta violencia, así que nos tardamos cien años en construir una nave para que ellos se largasen. Y sorpresivamente aceptaron irse del planeta, mucho tiempo paso hasta que el ultimo se fue. No sabemos en que planeta se han asentado, fue algo que nunca nos importó.  
Todo encajaba, se habían unido a la Estrella Negra tal vez para tener mejores armamentos para luchar contra la Alianza. Jaina pasó una mano sobre su cabeza.  
— Llamaré a nuestro Gran Señor, maestro del Balavantam— dijo el Líder, presionando un botón de un extraño aparato. — él les explicará que es el Balavantam

Minutos después, apareció un anzantiliano con una gran tunica negra. Jaina y Allana se levantaron para mostrar sus respetos.  
— ¿Qué desea nuestro Líder?— dijo el anzantiliano de piel celeste muy claro.  
— Nuestras invitadas desean saber que es el Balavantam.

El Gran Señor las miró con curiosidad y luego levantó una mano lo cual una silla levitó lentamente y se acercó a él. Las dos Jedi se miraron entre si y comprendieron que se trataba de la Fuerza, con otro nombre.  
— El Balavantam crea la vida, rodea a la naturaleza y nos rodea a todos nosotros pero sólo los elegidos por el Balavantam puede manipular la energía mística.  
— ¿Uno puede ser portador y otro puede no tenerla?— preguntó Jaina  
— Si. El Balavantam se le manifiesta a uno a los dos años de nacer. Tenemos nuestro Templo Kira donde estudiamos y usamos el Balavantam.  
— Oh, es tan parecido a la Fuerza.— dijo Allana, al ver el Gran Señor la miraba con curiosidad, continúo— Nosotros usamos la Fuerza, un campo de energía creada por los seres vivos, nos rodea y mantiene unida a la Galaxia.  
— Somos Jedi. La Fuerza es nuestra aliada— dijo Jaina. — Yo soy Maestra Jedi y ella es mi aprendiz— luego miró a Allana con una sonrisa.  
— Nosotros llamamos Kiro a los que usan el Balavantam. — luego se ensombreció— No se confíen, no puedo negarlo ni confirmarlo pero los karganos posiblemente sean también sensibles al Balavantam.  
— Lo tendremos en cuenta— Jaina se levantó de su asiento junto con su sobrina— Gracias por su hospitalidad, debemos regresar a nuestro planeta para informar a nuestro Gran Maestro.  
— Déjenme acompañarlas hasta el hangar— dijo el Líder.

Llegaron al hangar, donde unos anzantilianos les otorgaron regalos alimenticios. Las Jedi subieron a la _Dama Púrpura.  
_— ¡Que hambre tengo!— exclama Allana abriendo un paquete de carne con avidez.  
La Dama Púrpura salió del planeta Anzant, sobrevolando sobre el espacio de la galaxia.  
— Saltaremos al hiperespacio— y miró a Allana— cierra el paquete o me ensuciarás todo el tablero de carne. — dijo Jaina volviendo su mirada a la ventana, mientras Allana cerraba el paquete presurosa mientras masticaba rápido.

**Tattoine, Cuartel secreto de Estrella Negra  
**El cuartel esta en un lugar apartado de Tattoine. Nadie, a excepción de sus miembros, sabe su ubicación. El cuartel es una casa de arena, custodiado por dos mercenarios miembros del grupo extremista. Furk Low, el cazarrecompensas que falló en capturar a Ben Skywalker, caminaba a zancadas por los pasillos del cuartel hasta llegar a una puerta, la tocó.  
— Pase— una voz glacial se escuchó, Furk Low entró con nerviosismo. El lugar estaba medio iluminado, ahí sentado estaba el líder de Estrella Negra, Jefe Dawe con los karganos.  
— ¿Ha muerto el espía?— dijo el kargano de piel gris, momentos antes él había ordenado la muerte de Ben en aquella casa abandonada.  
— No…ha huido— dijo Low, visiblemente molesto.  
Jefe Dawe y el kargano no estaban solos, una figura encapuchada los acompañaba.  
— ¿Cómo ha escapado?— bramó contrariado Jefe Dawe.  
— Una nave apareció y saltó muy alto.  
— Es evidente que usado la Fuerza— dijo la voz femenina bajo la capucha, levantó la cabeza, revelando solo los labios formando una sonrisa.— Ustedes karganos ignoran que no sólo ustedes usan esa habilidad, él es un Jedi y sabe usarlo— dijo la encapuchada, sonriéndole de forma desagradable.  
— ¿Quién es ella?— dijo Low.  
— Una aliada, también usuaria del Balavantam. — dijo el kargano.  
— Yo prefería llamarla La Fuerza— dijo la encapuchada mirando al cazarrecompensas.  
— Bueno, da igual. — dijo Jefe Dawe— Es hora de usar el regalo que le ofrecimos, la súper arma que será la perdición de la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Mi señor le agradece el regalo— dijo el kargano con un tono de diversión y maldad.

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias de nuevo por tu review. Allana tendrá participación mas adelante, como dicen los Jedi "paciencia" xD. Saludos**


	6. Apocalipsis

**Coruscant, en algún lugar del Templo Jedi  
**Ya habían pasado horas desde que Luke, Ben, Jaina y Allana habían llegado a Coruscant. Los cuatros Jedi estaban en una habitación pequeña, con una mesa ovalada donde estaban sentados.  
— En conclusión— decía Luke juntado las yemas de sus dedos— Los karganos y la Estrella Negra están en algún tipo de trato turbio. Debemos andarnos con cuidado, más si poseen ese tipo de energía al que llaman Balavantam  
— A mi me sigue sonando a marca de sopa empaquetada— dijo Ben, ya con su cabellera pelirroja, Allana esbozó una sonrisa.  
— ¿Deberíamos informar al resto del Consejo Jedi?— dijo Jaina con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.  
— Los informaré mientras tanto tú Jaina, infórmalo a Jag. Debería mandar al menos un grupo de contingente de soldados en planetas vulnerables. — Exclamó Luke— También irán algunos Jedi, como apoyo a la gente indefensa. Que la Fuerza los acompañe— terminó de decir el Gran Maestro, levantándose todos de sus sitios.

**Tattoine, Mos Eisley, Cantina de Chalmun  
**La música de los bith, seres humanoides rosados, tocaban sus famosos instrumentos en la cantina, varios personajes entre humanos y especies distintas de la galaxia, se hallaban reunidos, unos en la barra donde el camarero les servia los tragos y otros en las mesas mas apartadas.  
Ewan, Nive la zeltron y Keth se hallaban sentados en una mesa, algo alejada de la entrada. Ewan tomaba su trago de color ámbar mientras escuchaba la música, Keth tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, al ritmo de la música y Nive tomaba una siesta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra.  
Furk Low, el cazarrecompensas que no pudo atrapar a Ben y perteneciente al grupo Estrella Negra se sentó en la mesa de Ewan sin pedir permiso. Keth se detuvo y se alejó un poco del mal hombre. Ewan tocó suavemente con su pie al pie de su amiga Nive. Ella se despertó y al ver al visitante, adoptó una posición defensiva.  
— Umm…no te hemos invitado creo recordar— dijo Ewan dejando su vaso en la mesa. Furk Low esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes amarillos.  
— Busco contrabandistas que deseen ganar más dinero de lo que ganan.  
— Estamos cómodos con nuestras ganancias, gracias— se adelantó Nive de malas maneras. El cazarrecompensas ni siquiera la miró. Ewan calmó a su amiga.  
— ¿Qué cosas puedes ofrecernos?— dijo Ewan  
— Mucho dinero, además de un alojamiento decente. Solamente para ayudar en los negocios de Estrella Negra.

Keth frunció el ceño e iba a contestar algo feo pero al ver la advertencia de Ewan, se contuvo.  
— ¿Estrella Negra? Uhm…creo recordar que ese grupo nos atacaron en Kessel.  
— Daño colateral. Siempre pasa, lugar y momento equivocado. — exclamó despreocupado Furk Low.  
Ewan se quedó callado, mirando fijamente al hombre que tenia adelante.  
— Dame un momento. Esa decisión debo tomarla con mis compañeros. — dijo Ewan y el hombre se levantó y se apartó para darles privacidad.  
— ¿No pensarás trabajar con esos pirados extremistas, Ewan?— dijo la zeltron, con el ceño fruncido.— Ellos mataron a mi amigo ¿recuerdas?— dijo Keth, visiblemente molesto.  
— Ellos dos también eran nuestros amigos. Yo estaba pensando en negarme por supuesto, no hago tratos con pandillas que dan problemas a la Alianza— dijo Ewan y bajó la voz y tapó sus labios de forma lateral. — ¿Recuerdan a Ben, mi amigo Jedi?— ellos dos asintieron— Bien, porque lo estoy pensando en este momento ¿Y si espiamos para nuestro amigo Jedi? Le di un comunicador para mantenernos en contacto y esto es una buena oportunidad.  
— ¿Espiar?— djio Keth, entre el miedo y la emoción.  
— Hagamos eso, en memoria de nuestros dos amigos muertos en el ataque a Kessel— dijo Nive  
— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ewan— dijo la zeltron mientras Keth asentía. Ewan levantó una mano, llamando al cazarrecompensas.  
— ¿Han decidido?— exclamó Furk Low, de pie.  
— Si, aceptamos trabajar para Estrella Negra— replicó Ewan mientras sus dos amigos afirmaban con la cabeza.  
— Lo sabía. Todos los contrabandistas aceptan al momento cuando escuchan "millones de dinero"— se rió Furk Low— Bien. Ustedes no son los únicos contrabandistas obviamente, irán a Dathomir ¿Lo conocen?—ellos afirmaron— Bien, irán si gustan, mañana a trabajar en algunos trapicheos.  
— Pensaba que en Tattoine esta su base de operaciones— dijo Ewan, levantando una ceja.  
— Estamos en los dos— susurró de forma macabra mientras se alejaba. Ewan se giró para verlo salir por la puerta. Se volvió a sus compañeros y levantó su vaso.  
— Por Jar'Jer y Ji Diman Ka— brindó.

**En el planeta Kintar  
**Kintar es un planeta chico, con bosques y praderas. Los kintarianos son gente hospitalaria y muy amable. Sólo hacia una semana cuando el volcán de su planeta erupcionó, causando un desastre mayúsculo. El rey del planeta pidió ayuda a la Alianza Galáctica, porque sus recursos eran insuficientes. El Jefe de Estado, Jagged Fel respondió enviando una gran nave con Guardias de la Alianza Galáctica y otros voluntarios además de dos caballeros Jedi.  
Un caballero Jedi, estaba reclinado en un árbol, meditando después de una jornada de rescate de heridos que aun se habían quedado aislados en la lava. Hubo movimiento, se despertó y observó que los guardias corrían con los rifles en alto. Se preguntó que sucedía cuando elevó la vista al cielo, una nave con la insignia de una estrella negra disparaba contra las casas. Estrella Negra atacaba en un momento crítico y lo peor es que no había suficiente fuerzas militares para al menos lograr una buena defensa. El caballero Jedi se levanta de un salto y va en busca de su compañero.  
— ¡Grat!— se giró y ve a su compañero Jedi, con el sable verde encendido— ayuda a los civiles, mantenlos lejos— gritó su amigo. Grat sacó su sable pero no lo encendió y mediante la Fuerza mandó mensajes tranquilizadores a las mentes de los kintarianos, refugiándolos en una casa de acero, construida por la Alianza Galáctica. Pero necesitaba ayudar a su amigo pero se quedó ahí.

El otro caballero Jedi y el grupo de guardias se cubrieron. La nave descendió y se abre una compuerta donde desciende varios extremistas y karganos con fusiles láser. El Jedi se eleva y cae al medio donde de forma habilidosa cercena algunos miembros del enemigo. Los guardias dispararon contra ellos, el Jedi les ayudaba en la lucha hasta no quedar nadie. Los guardias se felicitaron entre si, pero al Jedi no quedó contento, tenia un mal presentimiento y elevó la vista al cielo y vio una nave en forma de flecha, con la punta mirando al planeta, parecía un satélite macabro, como si fuese una luna del planeta. Y se dio cuenta, que estaba apunto de atacar y entendió porque duró tan rápido la batalla.  
— ¡A las naves!— gritó, tenía el presentimiento que algo feo estaba a punto de suceder. Los guardias se volvieron y miraron al cielo, se quedaron petrificados.

Todo empezó a temblar, un fuerte terremoto azoló el planeta. No paró. Siguió temblando, se abrían las tierras, el volcán volvió a erupcionar.  
Los guardias estaban aterrados, el otro Jedi que había ayudado a refugiar a la gente se reunió con su amigo.  
— Todo ha terminado, Grat— dijo mientras miraba el cielo.  
Kintar no dejó de temblar. Toda vida viviente desapareció en minutos.

— De verdad, funciona esta súper arma.— dijo la mujer encapuchada, visiblemente sorprendida, a bordo de la estación espacial que atacó al planeta.  
— Se llama _Apocalipsis_, Dama Sith— dijo el kargano, maestro del Balavantam, llamado Siam Ka'r— Un maravilloso regalo de Estrella Negra. Tiene el poder de provocar desastres naturales a un planeta enviando ondas electromagnéticas. En ese caso, en una semana pararán los terremotos de Kintar pero volverán en un mes, así hasta la eternidad…o cuando estalle.  
— ¿Tienes objetivos concretos?— dijo la Dama Sith, encapuchada.  
— Atacaré otros dos más. Pero los objetivos principales son Corellia y Coruscant.  
La Dama Sith tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento al escuchar Coruscant.

**Coruscant  
**— La especie desconocida son los karganos y están aliados con Estrella Negra, lo cual atacaron Kessel ¿cierto?— resumió Jagged Fel mientras miraba a Jaina. Los dos estaban en la oficina de Jag, amplio y de paredes blancas. El escritorio de Jag era de madera con un buen acabado.  
— Aún así, Jag, el numero de tropas que has enviado es muy poco, ¿pedirás ayuda a la Ascendencia Chiss y Corellia?— exclama Jaina, sentada en el sillón mullido, delante de su esposo. Jag miró los ojos marrones de su mujer.  
— ¿Ayuda a ellos? No lo creo, podemos manejarlo. Además un grupo pequeño de Jedi han ido para ayudarlos. — Jaina levantó una ceja— Una especie que viene de un lugar muy lejano busca conquistar al el Sistema Galáctico ¿Te suena algo?  
— No creo que sean como los Vong— dijo Jag  
— No lo sabes— dijo Jaina luego sintió una punzada. Algo se le vio en su semblante porque Jag la miró preocupado.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Sentí algo…algo grave acaba de suceder, pero no se como explicarlo— dijo Jaina mirando a Jag— Por un momento sentí temor y…muerte.— Jag se levantó, se acercó a su mujer donde colocó sus manos en sus hombros.  
— ¿Necesitas algo, Jaina? ¿Agua?— dijo Jag, la puerta se abrió de golpe donde aparece un hombre de mediana edad, agitado.  
— ¡Jefe Fel! Es urgente que venga con nosotros, hubo un ataque a Kintar. Jagged Fel volvió la mirada a su esposa.  
— Yo tengo que ir al Templo Jedi, Jag. Ve a averiguar que está pasando.— exclamó con gravedad Jaina dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Jagged Fel seguía al hombre que interrumpió en su despacho. Llegaron al centro de control, donde varias personas caminaban apurados.  
— ¡Señor! Perdimos contacto con Kintar. — dijo uno.  
— ¿Otra erupción?— dijo Jag  
— Señor— dijo uno lentamente, con unas orejeras donde una mano modulaba un botón redondo— Naboo esta bajo ataque. Estrella Negra está tratando de invadir a Naboo.  
— Ahí no tenemos a nadie— dijo Jag llevándose una mano a la cara— ¡Alguien que me diga de Kintar!— alzó la voz Jagged Fel. Un hombre de unos treinta años se acercó al Jefe de estado con un holo mensajes.  
— Hace una hora recibimos un mensaje de parte de la Guardia Galáctica. Estuvieron bajo ataque de Estrella Negra, lograron vencerlo sin problemas pero luego nos informa que un violento terremoto afectó el planeta. Luego perdimos contacto.  
— Ajá. Pero ha dicho que lograron vencerlo ¿Cómo sigue diciendo que están en problemas?  
— Recibimos un mensaje de Estrella Negra. Han dicho que tienen un súper arma que puede provocar desastres llamada _Apocalipsis_. Ellos atacaron Kintar— dijo el hombre. Jagged Fel se puso pálido.  
— Jefe Fel— el hombre con las orejeras se giró al mencionado— Naboo ha caído. Estrella Negra nos deja un mensaje declarándonos la guerra.

* * *

**Soffy: Hola de nuevo, gracias por el comentario. Sobre Jacen, bueno no puedo decir nada :P. Cualquier duda o consejo, gustoso en respoder. Saludos y buen fin de semana.**

**Carlos: Hola! Gracias por el review.**


	7. Tratos y otros tratos

El planeta Xargon parece una isla entera. Un gran continente cubierto de arena, árboles y pequeñas montañas adornaban el lugar, todo rodeado de mar. El paisaje y el clima favorable convertían al planeta, un lugar favorito por los turistas y parejas de recién casados. Pero ahora enfrentaban su hora mas critica, Estrella Negra, unida con los karganos, habían dado veinticuatro horas para atacar al planeta.  
La Alianza Galáctica sabe muy bien que evacuar a toda la población en menos tiempo era una tarea imposible pero tenían que hacerlo. Dos Jedi: el Maestro Jedi Torm Catamar y su aplicado Aprendiz, Shaula Draco.

El Jefe de Estado había enviado grandes naves de transporte para la evacuación pero el tiempo se le iba.  
Shaula Draco, un muchacho de dieciocho años, cabello lacio negro que le ocultaba las orejas y ojos pardos, ayudaba a la gente a ingresar a las grandes naves transportes. En el cielo se alejaban aquellas naves pero aun quedaban gente.  
— Maestro ¿No hay forma de pedir ayuda a otros sistemas?— alzó la voz el joven Jedi a su anciano maestro Jedi, debido al barullo de los xarganitas, una especie de hombrecillos bajos y orejas largas, de piel bronceada por el sol.  
— Recién la Alianza a mandado peticiones de ayuda pero ya conoces la "bendita" burocracia— dijo el Maestro Torm— ¡Mira, ahí vienen dos naves, mas!  
Shaula alzó la vista, efectivamente llegaban dos. Se fijó en su cronometro, prácticamente faltaban diez minutos para que el _Apocalipsis_ haga acto de presencia. Los habitantes estaban nerviosos y con miedo.  
— Shaula— el mencionado se giró y vio a su maestro apoyando sus manos arrugadas en sus hombros. — Tú te subirás ahí, en ese segundo convoy, una vez que hayan subido todos.  
— Hay suficiente espacio, Maestro— dijo Shaula Draco pero su maestro negaba con la cabeza.  
— Cada convoy tiene de capacidad de 800 personas. Se llena uno y en el otro, uno de nosotros se debería quedar.  
— Nos quedaremos, Maestro— exclamó Draco con seguridad.  
— Tú eres joven, Shaula. — Dijo Torm mientras ayudaba a la gente a ingresar a mujeres niños y ancianos, en ese orden. — ¿Por qué deberías morir cuando aún deberías dar más de ti?.  
Gritos aterradores. Los dos Jedi estaban confusos, pero varios de ellos señalaban al cielo. Alzaron la vista y vieron a la macabra estación espacial, el _Apocalipsis. _Torm bajó la vista a su alumno.  
— No estoy capacitado para hacer esto pero lo haré— dijo el viejo maestro, Shaula lo miró intrigado. — Siempre quise verte convertido en Caballero Jedi. Arrodíllate, Shaula; tenemos poco tiempo. — el Aprendiz hizo caso a su maestro.  
— Yo, Torm Catamar te nombró Caballero Jedi, Shaula Draco: Defensor de la Galaxia, lo cual protegerás a la Alianza Galáctica así como también lo hará tu descendencia.

Shaula se levantó, se llevó su antebrazo a los ojos, tratando de no llorar.  
— Adiós, Maestro  
— Hasta luego, Shaula. La Fuerza siempre te acompañará. Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, fue un honor ser tu Maestro.  
— El honor fue mío, Maestro— exclamó Shaula, dándose de la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el convoy. Su Maestro moriría junto con los demás que no han podido embarcarse.  
El convoy estaba ya atestado de gente. Observó por la ventana para ver la estación espacial, como si fuese una mortal satélite en forma de flecha. Todo empezó a temblar, el convoy alzó el vuelo, ladeando. Entendió el sacrificio de su maestro, usó la Fuerza para mantener a flote la nave, siendo el único Jedi que estaba en el convoy.  
Los xargonitas gritaron de terror al ver las inundaciones que afectaban el planeta y como la tierra se agrietaba, Shaula mandó mensajes tranquilizadores mediante la Fuerza, usando toda su concentración.  
A duras penas logró el convoy escapar del planeta, pero el otro convoy no tuvo tanta suerte, se terminó estrellando por las ondulaciones magnéticas del _Apocalipsis.  
_— _Apocalipsis,_ nombre muy apropiado— pensó Shaula, de rodillas al suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

**Coruscant, Palacio Imperial de la Alianza Galáctica.  
**Jagged Fel estaba reunido con sus comandantes Zawn, un hombre chiss de piel azul y ojos rojos, Kier Duty, un anciano con un bigote ancho blanco y Tarry Tawallese, un hombre de mediana edad. El comandante chiss Zawn estaba de pie, dirigiéndose a sus colegas.  
— Naboo y Fondor han sido una perdida para la Alianza. El primero no cuenta con un ejército personal y el segundo, fue más de error estratégico de Corellia…  
— No culpes a Corellia. Ya demasiado hace con ayudarnos después de la ultima guerra ¿Recuerdas? Si ellos nos hubieran dado la espalda ahora, no me hubiera extrañado sinceramente. Agradezcamos su ayuda. Si, salió mal, pero nos ayudó al menos— dijo Kier Duty, visiblemente enojado. El chiss arrugó la frente, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran.  
— No culpo a Corellia. La principal amenaza es esa estación espacial al que llaman _Apocalipsis_. Si nuestras tropas están en un planeta y viene esa nave infernal, ¡adiós a nuestros mejores soldados!  
— Debe haber una manera de detener esa estación. — Dijo Jagged Fel alzando la vista— me acaba de llegar un mensaje: Xargon esta completamente inundado y con terremotos continuos. No todos han logrado salir. — el resto de la gente han fijado la vista en otros lados, tratándose de no mirar entre si— Discutir no nos lleva a nada ni muchos menos buscar culpas. Zawn tiene razón, debemos al menos capturar a _Apocalipsis._ El problema es que es cuando nos avisan, ya es demasiado tarde— Jagged Fel se levantó y frunció el ceño. — No voy a permitir otro "yuuzhan vong", no mientras esté en el gobierno.

.

Mientras tanto en el Templo Jedi, Ben estaba en el comedor de dicho lugar, sentado en una banqueta mientras tenia su brazo apoyada en la mesa rectangular mientras se bebía su taza de caf y miraba las holonoticias con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué esperaba la Alianza Galáctica para una gran ofensiva? ¿Acaso espera que pierda la mayoría de planetas para recién ponerse en ello? Ben volvió a dar otro sorbo a su caf, pasó por su lado Valin Horn, lo cual lo saludó.  
— ¿Cómo estás, Ben?— dijo Valin cruzando hacia la puerta.  
— No puedo quejarme, Valin— exclamó Ben mirando a compañero Jedi salir del lugar. Su transmisor sonó. Extrañado y preguntándose quien seria se lo llevó al oído.  
— ¿Diga?  
— ¿Ben? Soy Ewan— Ben se enderezó y dejó su taza de caf y se fue a un rincón más apartado. — Mira chico, tengo algo que te interesará mucho  
— Si me estás tratando de vender chucherías, pues lo siento.  
— No, No. Es sobre Estrella Negra. ¿Estás en Coruscant?— preguntó Ewan y Ben afirmó. — Bien, ¿Dónde crees que podríamos encontrarnos? Tengo cosas que contarte, amigo Jedi.  
— La antigua fábrica de tejido textil. Es más apartado de la ciudad. Te mandaré las coordenadas— dijo Ben y pulsó unos botones. — Nos vemos mas tarde, si estas aquí.  
— Estoy en un bar del mundo bajo de Coruscant. Nos vemos en ¿veinte?  
— Ahí estaré— Ben cortó el mensaje y quedó bastante intrigado. En fin, tenía poco tiempo y era hora de empezar a caminar. Se acercó a la mesa para beber las últimas gotas de su caf y salió rumbo al hangar.

.

En el hangar, en unas cajas de madera estaba sentada Allana con su mejor amiga twi'lek llamada Zaala Daf. El hangar estaba ocupado de grandes naves, la mayoría eran las naves transportes donde bajaban los xargonitas exiliados y el _Halcón Milenario_ estaba ahí, bastante alejado. Allana lo había visto y no sabe que no hay nadie adentro de dicha nave. Sus abuelos iban a pasar unos días más en Coruscant  
— Esta tardando Shaula— dijo Allana, mirando la entrada del Hangar. Shaula Draco es otro de sus amigos que junto con Zaala, fueron estudiantes de la Academia Jedi en Ossus.  
— Ya llegará, Zaala— dijo Allana con una sonrisa. Una nave transporte aterrizó, las dos jóvenes aprendices Jedi se levantaron. Efectivamente su mejor amigo ya había llegado. Shaula salió de la nave cabizbajo y al levantar la mirada, vio a sus dos amigas y avanzó más deprisa. Al llegar a ellas, las abrazó. No necesitaron preguntar que había sucedido, ya se imaginaban lo que había pasado.  
— Los karganos han matado a mi Maestro y han destruido el planeta— susurró Shaula Draco, separándose de ellas. — Estoy muy cansado.

Zaala Daf le sonrió, lo cual le llenó de ánimo al joven Jedi.  
— Vayamos al comedor. Necesitas una taza de caf— dijo la twi'lek Zaala, llevándose al Jedi, luego se giró para ver a Allana— ¿No vienes con nosotros?  
— Ya les daré el encuentro— dijo Allana, sonriéndoles. La twi'lek entendió el mensaje— Salúdalo de mi parte.  
Y mis saludos también— dijo Shaula, con una débil sonrisa. Allana se sentó en la caja, pasaron algunos minutos.  
— Amelia— se levantó y ve a Deckel, con su uniforme de piloto negro. Ella se acercó y él colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven Jedi, luego se besaron. Alguien tosió fuerte, Allana y Deckel se separaron. Han Solo estaba ahí, muy cerca de ellos, con dos cajas bajo los brazos.  
— Hola, abuelo Han— saludó alegremente— ¿Arreglando el Halcón?— dijo Allana, ligeramente ruborizada y Deckel extendió su mano.  
— Gusto en volver a verlo, señor Solo— Han alzó una ceja, colocó una caja al suelo y apretó con fuerza la mano de Deckel. Le hubiera gustado destrozarle los huesos.  
— ¿Me podrías llevar esto a la nave, pequeña?— dijo Han mirando fijamente al muchacho— De paso converso con tu amigo, ya sabes, cosas de hombres.  
Allana levantó la caja y se dirigió la nave  
— No lo hostigues, abuelito— dijo la joven pelirroja de espaldas.  
— Oh, claro que no— Han sonrió a su nieta y volvió la mirada al chico. — ¿Estás jugando con ella?  
— No, señor— dijo el muchacho con los brazos a la espalda, muy seguro— Mis intenciones con ella son sinceras, señor Solo. Realmente amo a su nieta.

Han lo miró ceñudo.  
— ¿Te habló de mi?—exclamó Han mientras sacaba su pistola Blaster y lo daba vueltas en su misma mano y lo guardó con una gran agilidad.  
— Si, señor. Dijo que usted luchó contra el Imperio, siendo una pieza importante en la Alianza Rebelde.— Deckel estaba sorprendido de ver la agilidad que demostró Han.  
—Ajá. — Han se colocó muy de cerca de Deckel— ¿Te puedo decir un consejo?— el muchacho asintió con seguridad y eso le molestó un poco a Han— Si un día veo a mi pequeña nieta con los ojos llorosos, te juro que no habrá ningún sistema que conozcas para esconderte. Así que mas te vale tratarla bien, chico o te usaré como polígono de tiro. — el muchacho se estremeció y Han le gustó un poco— ¿Haz visto la cicatriz que tiene el Jefe Fel?— Deckel asintió— Yo se la hice la primera vez que le habló a Jaina— mintió Han para ver cómo Deckel esbozaba una timorata sonrisa. Se volteó para irse y ve a Allana con los brazos cruzados y con los labios fruncidos.  
— ¡Abuelo! Te dije que no lo hostigues— dijo Allana acercándose a su novio— He colocado la caja cerca de la cabina— dijo Allana colocándose de frente a su abuelo.  
— No lo he hostigado, cariño. Sólo es una conversación de hombre a hombre— dijo Han con una sonrisa y volvió con una mirada seria a Deckel. — ¡Ya lo sabes!

Han Solo se fue en dirección al mítico _Halcón Milenario_ para continuar con las reparaciones.  
— ¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo?— dijo Allana volteándose a ver a su novio muy nervioso.  
— ¿Es cierto que le hizo una cicatriz en la frente al Jefe Fel?— dijo Deckel sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor.  
— ¡Oh! Eso no es cierto— dijo Allana sonriente— Lo único que hizo a Jag fue derribarlo de su nave— exclamó Allana distraídamente, y al ver a su novio abrir los ojos como platos— Lo siento, no quise incomodarte— lo abrazó y Deckel hizo lo mismo.

.

Ben caminaba en la fábrica textil, derruida. Se colocó en una columna y empezó a buscar si había intrusos en el lugar, nadie, excepto él mismo y tres personas que eran los contrabandistas que ya lo estaban esperando.  
La nave tenia la rampa en el suelo, en unos cubos viejos estaban sentados Nive la zeltron y Ewan. Ben se presentó ante ellos, bajándose la capucha de su tunica.  
— Hola, amor— dijo Ben haciéndose el coqueto, la zeltron le sonrió de forma coqueta. Ewan se levantó para saludar al Jedi.  
— ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir, Ewan?— dijo Ben después de saludar al contrabandista.  
— Estuvimos en Tattoine. ¿Sabes quien nos contactó ahí para un negocio?— Ben negó con la cabeza— Nada menos que Furk Low— Ben abrió los ojos, sorprendido— ¿Lo conoces?  
— Me encontré con él cuando hice mi papel de cazarrecompensas. Trabaja con los karganos y Estrella Negra.  
— Bueno, este cazarrecompensa me ha ofrecido un trabajo en Estrella Negra para contrabando. En Dathomir.  
—Eso es un buen dato, Ewan— dijo Ben— ¿Estas dispuesto a informarme cada movimiento en ese planeta?.  
— A eso iba, estamos muy dispuestos.— exclamo Ewan, cruzándose de brazos.  
— Bien— dijo Ben— Hagamos algo, si se van a referir a mí, háganlo con un nombre clave: Viejo Kenobi me gusta.  
— ¿Kenobi? ¿viejo Kenobi?  
— Kenobi fue un Jedi de la Antigua República, fue Maestro de mi padre. Pero en esta historia, es tu principal cliente ¿Estamos de acuerdo?— exclamó el Caballero Jedi, extendiendo la mano.  
— Si, de acuerdo Viejo Kenobi— dijo Ewan, devolviéndole el trato que le ofrecía Ben.


	8. Nuevas Alianzas

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la Alianza Galáctica esta en guerra contra los karganos-Estrella Negra. Ben estaba recostado en su cama en su habitación del Templo Jedi. Le parecía buena idea que Jagged Fel usase el espionaje bothan para buscar alguna debilidad de la fatídica estación espacial, el _Apocalipsis, _que ya se cobró otra victima y el temor del resto de habitantes de la galaxia de ver como su planeta y ellos mismos son destruidos. Estaba Ben muy tentado de ir a Dathomir, sabía que sus compañeros contrabandistas sólo podían escuchar comentarios en el hangar. Quería entrar, espiar a los "malotes" como los llamaba el Jedi.

Se levantó, iría en ese preciso momento. Agarró una bolsa donde colocó algunas prendas y salió de su habitación en dirección al hangar donde se llevaría la _Sombra de Jade_. En el camino se encontró con su padre.  
— ¿Adonde vas, Ben?— preguntó el Gran Maestro Luke, mirando con interés a su hijo. Ben se giró y pensó un rato.  
— No te voy a mentir papá. Ven aquí— Ben y Luke se metieron en un cuarto vacío.  
— Tengo algunos informantes— Luke levantó una ceja— Iré a Dathomir a echar un vistazo de lo que me han dicho mis informantes.  
— No te voy a preguntar más, Ben— Luke— ¿Por qué vas solo?  
— Es un dato que quiero verificar yo vez sea algo sin importancia o algo que ayude a la Alianza— exclamó Ben. Luke lo miró y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.  
— Está bien. Esto te lo digo como tu Maestro: muy bien que me informes, si deseas mantenerlo en secreto, lo acepto y es importante luego me digas que has encontrado. Y esto como tu padre: ten cuidado. Que la Fuerza te acompañe— exclamó Luke mientras Ben lo abrazaba. Salió y se fue directo al hangar sin ser interrumpido.

Dathomir, un planeta rico en el Lado Oscuro. Decidió no decirles nada a sus amigos contrabandistas, por si algún desliz los ponía en aprietos. La _Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó en una zona alejada, Ben se subió a un escarpado y a lo lejos vio una especie de templo. Podía sentirlo, ahí había gente. ¿Extremistas? ¿Karganos? Ya lo descubriría. Si escuchaba un dato de su próximo ataque en una reunión, ese seria un puntazo. Se consiguió otro speeder, el anterior lo había dejado en Tattoine, se detuvo en la espalda del edificio, en lo alto de un valle. No había ningún sensible del Balavantam, así que en teoría seria sencillo. Se arrastró colina abajo, hasta detenerse en unos barriles de dos metros.  
Agazapado, ladeó un poco para observar si "había banthas en la arena". Nadie. Alzó la vista y ve una ventana abierta. Usando la Fuerza, no había nadie ahí. Corrió y se apoyó en la pared. Saltó con la ayuda de la Fuerza, se trepó y rodó por el suelo, con los sentidos en alto.  
Observó que había una rendija de ventilación, sonrió. "Cómo en esas holo dramas de acción" pensó el Jedi. Usó la fuerza para quitar la rejilla y se coló. "Típico de espías" pensó divertido Ben, se arrastraba por los ductos, el grosor de su túnica no le ayudaba, lamentó no haberlo dejado en la nave. Escuchaba voces, con el corazón palpitante se acercaba a una rendija con un resplandor claro. En una distancia prudencial se acercó para echar un vistazo.

Ahí en una sala, muy iluminada, de paredes de piedra y suelo de tierra, habían tres personas: el líder de Estrella Negra, el que parecía ser el rey de los karganos debido a sus ropajes de joyas y una encapuchada.  
Algo dentro de él, le decía que conocía a la de capucha, no podía verle la cara. Le resultaba muy familiar y se dio cuenta que también es sensible a la Fuerza. Disminuyó su presencia pero parecía que la encapuchada se dio cuenta porque giró a ambos lados, como si buscase a alguien. Ben apretaba los dientes.  
— ¿Pasa algo, Dama Sith?— dijo Jefe Dawe, el líder de Estrella Negra. Otra pista para Ben, es una Sith.  
— Nada, señor Dawe— dijo la Dama Sith volviendo su vista al líder de Estrella Negra. Ella también lo sintió, una presencia familiar. Ya lo había conocido hace diez años y sospechaba de alguien.  
— En fin— terminaba de hablar el rey kargano— Será cuestión de tiempo que la Alianza caiga e instauraremos nuestro imperio, el Imperio Kargan. Eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, la reunión ha terminado. — Jefe Dawe y el rey se retiraron de la habitación menos la Dama Sith. Ben la miró curioso y con atención hasta que cayó la cuenta quién podía ser. Meneando la cabeza se arrastró hacia atrás.  
La Dama Sith seguía parada en el lugar, buscando el intruso que había sentido. No lo encontró. Salió de la habitación rauda, caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio donde volvió a sentir esa presencia. Se subió a su speeder y se dirigió colinas arriba.

Llegó a una explanada, lejos del lugar donde había estado. La presencia parecía haberse ido pero escuchó un sable de luz encendiéndose, se giró lentamente.  
— A los tiempos, Ves— dijo Ben, serio, sin la túnica y con la luz azul del sable apuntándola al corazón. La mujer se bajó la capucha, revelando su rostro femenino, con una cicatriz en la comisura de su labio, la marca vor'shandi pintada en su rostro mientras el aire movía su cabellera castaña oscura. Sonrió, lo cual su cicatriz en el labio acentuaba más esa sonrisa.  
— Mentiría si dijera que no me alegro de verte, Ben— dijo Vestara Khai. Ben la observó, no entendía porque su corazón se alegraba de verla. Ella había traicionado a todos, reveló la verdadera identidad de Allana lo cual casi provoca que la maten. Pero ahí estaba, con su traje negro y más guapa de lo que recordaba.  
— ¿Qué haces con ellos, Vestara?— dijo Ben, aun con el sable encendido. Trataba de eliminar esos sentimientos. Si bien es cierto que sintió algo por ella, pero eso ya lo había enterrado. Al parecer no lo suficiente.  
— ¿Vamos a tu nave o la mía? No quiero que me vean platicando con un Jedi— dijo Vestara.  
— En mi nave…y avanzas tú primero.

La nave de Ben quedaba cerca donde estaban. Vestara caminaba con los brazos en la espalda, subió a la rampa primero y luego Ben. El Caballero Jedi apagó su sable de luz pero no lo guardó.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Vestara?  
— Yo también te extrañé, Ben— Vestara Khai lo miró con atención— Sabes que puedo sentir esos sentimientos que tienes ahora.  
No cambies de tema, Ves— Ben se sentó en el asiento del piloto, mientras ella lo hacia en el copiloto donde cruzó las piernas. Soltó un suspiro.  
— Empezaré. Después de irme en la Nave, decidí volver a Dathomir, ese planeta rico en el Lado Oscuro, lo cual me ayuda mucho cuando medito. Lo sentí llegar, ellos me encontraron, los karganos. Algunos de ellos también tenían el poder de la Fuerza pero lo llamaban de otra forma. Se interesaron por mis habilidades. El Superior de Balavantam quiso que sea la maestra de varios de sus caballeros lo cual acepté para ver que es lo que tramaban. Un buen día regresaron con un sable de luz, reconocí de algún Jedi. Sinceramente Ben, temí que ese sable fuese el tuyo, pero lo supe que no era así. Les enseñé a construir su propios sables de luz a los portadores de Balavantam.  
— ¿Qué haces con ellos? ¿Eres una aliada?— dijo Ben pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
— No. Aunque no lo creas, me uní a ellos para buscar una debilidad y destruirlos.  
— Ajá— dijo Ben— Las traiciones son tu especialidad ¿no?  
Vestara Khai giró ladeó la cabeza, dolida. Eso le sorprendió a Ben.  
— Eso es una mala costumbre que tengo— exclamó ácidamente. — No me caen los karganos, Ben. Menos Estrella Negra. Ellos quieren dominar la galaxia, quieren destruirlas, yo quiero detenerlos.  
— ¿Quieres salvar la galaxia, Ves? Eso es raro viniendo de una Sith. — exclamó Ben poniéndose de pie. — ¿Deseas algo de mi?  
—Quiero aliarme a ti. Ayúdame a derrotarlos, sé que ellos también les están causando muchos problemas, especialmente el _Apocalipsis._

Ben la miró, estaba muy tentado de aceptar ese pacto pero temía que lo traicionase, que volviese a romper su corazón. Recordaba que se había decepcionado de ella, que se había olvidado lo que sentía pero ahora todo vuelve a salir a flote. Ben lo pensó. Si, seria una buena aliada, una buena aliada pero tenia que mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez contarle a su padre o quizás a Jaina pero lo dudaba. Lo más seguro que su prima intente matarla.  
— Está bien. Acepto tu alianza…si me dices que estás arrepentida de habernos traicionado y haber revelado la identidad de mi sobrina. — exclamó Ben con la mano extendida. Vestara Khai se puso de pie, extendió la mano hacia la de Ben.  
— Te prometo que seré tu gran aliada. Te ayudaré y espero que eso ayude a limar asperezas.  
— ¿Sabes alguna debilidad del _Apocalipsis_?— exclamó el Jedi mientras ambos se dirigían a la rampa. Ella lo miró y sonrió para su sorpresa.  
— OH, Ben. Claro que lo sé, está en los planos de la estación espacial. — exclamó Vestara con un brillo en los ojos.  
— ¿Dónde está?  
— Está en una nave porta tropas, en algún lugar de la galaxia. Lamentablemente no sé sus coordenadas. — Ben se decepcionó— pero lo puedes intentar buscarlas en Anoth, ahí una base de Karganos, donde suelen guardar sus datos importantes.— dijo Vestara, esbozando una sonrisa.  
— Bien, algo es algo. Informaré eso a mi padre. ¿Puedo hablar de ti con mi padre?  
— Si lo deseas— Vestara bajó la rampa y se subió la capucha. — Fue un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo, Ben.  
— Hasta luego, Ves— exclamó Ben mientras se iba al asiento del piloto. Cerró la rampa y emprendió el vuelo hacia Coruscant.  
En el espacio decidió hablarle a su padre, no podía perder tiempo hasta llegar a Coruscant. Sacó su radio transmisor y esperó a que su padre contestase.  
— ¿Si?— la voz de Luke sonó muy lejana.  
— Papá, tengo una buena pista. — dijo Ben con una sonrisa.

.

Luke había logrado reunir en un lugar privado a Jagged Fel, la Maestra Jaina Solo, el Maestro Jo Felluci, el Caballero Jedi Valin Horn, la Dama Jedi reformada Tahiri Veila y el Comandante chiss Zawn. El Gran Maestro ha contado los presentes lo que le contó su hijo Ben: los planos para buscar la debilidad de la estación espacial se ubicaban en una nave porta tropas, anclada en algún lugar de la galaxia. Posiblemente las coordenadas de aquella nave estén en Anoth y en aquel frío planeta está un grupo de karganos.  
— Lo curioso es que los mismos bothan espías nos han dicho lo mismo, en Anoth posiblemente estén las respuestas. — dijo Jag.  
— Enviaremos un grupo de soldados de la Alianza con los Jedi— dijo el comandante Zawn con los ojos centellantes.  
— Yo he elegido a la Maestra Jaina Solo para dirigir la misión— dijo Luke mirando a su sobrina, mientras ella asentía— La acompañarán la Dama Jedi Tahiri Veila y el Caballero Valin Horn— los mencionados asintieron.  
— Quiero aclararles que su misión principal es conseguir datos de las coordenadas de la porta tropas. Si algunos se rinden, serán nuestros prisioneros ¿entendido?— dijo Jagged Fel, ellos asintieron.  
— Entonces, que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Luke mientras los Jedi y todos los presentes se levantaban de sus asientos.

.

Anoth es un planeta frío, pequeño y montañoso. Las tropas de la Alianza Galáctica con las de Ascendencia Chiss estaban en el planeta, llegados sin ser detectados. Valin Horn, Caballero Jedi de cabellos marrones, hijo del Maestro Jedi Corran Horn estaba junto con la Dama Jedi Tahiri Veila, Jedi reformada y readmitida a la Orden años después. Los dos estaban escondidos en un matorral, esperando la llegada de Jaina Solo. Llegó acompañada del capitán del escuadrón Chiss-AG.  
— Todos están en una casa grande, en el centro del lugar, rodeado de árboles. Una zona estratégica— susurró Jaina a los dos Jedi— Capté a un par de sensibles al Balavantam de ahora en adelante la Fuerza. Capitán, iremos después de ustedes.  
— Que la Fuerza esté con nosotros— dijo Valin sacando su sable sin encender aún.

Los soldados Chiss-AG rodeaban la casa, Jaina, Valin y Tahiri caminaron sigilosamente, ocultando su presencia. La casa tenia las luces encendidas y era evidente que los karganos había organizado una fiesta. Tahiri sonrió.  
— ¿Pelearán borrachos con sus sables?— dijo la rubia Jedi.  
— Eso quiero verlo— dijo Valin Horn, Jaina se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio. Luego levantó tres dedos, luego dos, luego uno y tiraron abajo la puerta.

Los karganos estaban confundidos y alarmados, los Jedi con sus sables de luz encendidos golpeaban a los que oponían resistencia, llegaron las tropas y empezaron a disparar. Algunos karganos sacaron sus pistolas Blaster pero fueron sucumbidos.  
Dos karganos con sus sables de luz blanco, se lanzaron contra Valin donde ágilmente les cortó sus manos. Un kargano se tiró al suelo, temblando, Jaina lo vio y lo agarró de la nuca y lo arrastró a las afueras.  
— ¡Tahiri, busca las coordenadas!— gritó Valin entre los disparos y sonidos de sables. Tahiri empujó una puerta y entró a una iluminada pero sucia habitación. Empezó a rebuscar el lugar, usando el sentido de la Fuerza para encontrarla. Estaba en un tacho de basura, lo rebuscó y se guardó una especie papel azulado cuadrangular.

El jaleo parece haber terminado, fue a la sala, donde todo estaba destruido, mesas volcadas, sillas destrozadas, paredes ennegrecidas por los disparos.  
— ¿Lo encontraste, Tahiri?— dijo Valin sentado encima de un taburete. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Jaina entró a la estancia.  
— Ninguna baja en nuestro bando— se acercaba a los dos Jedi— pero tenemos tres prisioneros karganos. Serán llevados a la Prisión Galáctica de Coruscant desde luego.  
— Eso es lo mejor. Quién sabe si vuelven a atacar Kessel— dijo Valin.  
— ¿Alguien encontró las coordenadas?— preguntó la Maestra Jedi.  
— Yo los tengo.  
Jaina sonrió.

Y los soldados Chiss-AG festejaban la pequeña victoria con las bebidas de los karganos. Los prisioneros eran llevados, con cintos de energía en sus manos hacia a las naves.

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias por tu review. Saludos**


	9. Suplantación

Algunos técnicos y soldados se quedaron en Anoth. El Jefe de Estado Jagged Fel observó que era buena idea crear una fachada y hacer creer a los karganos que nada sucedió en Anoth. Tenían sus hologramas y las naves. Los karganos no sabían que el frío e inhabitado planeta estaban ocupados por las tropas de asalto Chiss-AG.  
¿Cómo irrumpirían a la nave porta tropas de los karganos? Un científico logró imitar la piel de los karganos, extrayendo muestras del primer kargano muerto y de los prisioneros.  
— ¿No se darán cuenta que es un disfraz?— dijo Ben. Estaba el Jedi con Jaina, Valin, Jag y el científico que logró crear un disfraz kargano. Se hallaban en una habitación del Centro Científico de Coruscant.  
— No, Caballero Jedi— dijo el científico humano mientras se subía los anteojos— Es piel sintética que se adhiere al cuerpo, moldeando la silueta. Tenemos extensores para los dedos, ya que son muy largos y los ojos rojos, son visores.  
— Parece tan real— dijo Valin, observando los visores-ojos. Jagged Fel y el Gran Maestro Luke estuvieron de acuerdo que los espías que irrumpan a la nave sean Jedi. Los elegidos fueron Ben, Valin y Jaina.  
— ¿Cómo voy a disimular mi voz?— preguntó Jaina, intrigada.  
— Eso es cierto. Habla con voz grave, como de un cargador de Kessel— bromeó Ben, Jaina le hizo una mueca.  
— Eso no es problema— dijo el científico sacando un extraño aparato— es un modulador de voz, ustedes tres usaran esto para captar el tono de voz de los karganos.  
— Bueno ¿A que estamos esperando?— dijo Jaina agarrando su disfraz, los dos Jedi la imitaron y se fueron a los cuartos contiguos.

Jaina, Ben y Valin estaban totalmente irreconocibles. Daban la sensación de ver a tres auténticos karganos. Jagged Fel estaba en la sala científica, observando a los Jedi.  
— Irán a Anoth con una nave que les voy a proveer— decía Jag paseándose por la sala— Un técnico de la Alianza les darán las identificaciones de los prisioneros donde los suplantarán. En ese planeta está una nave kargana. Lo toman y se van a la nave tropa. Buscan los planos de la estación espacial, al conseguirlo se regresan en la nave que tomaron hacia Anoth. Ahí toman la nave que han dejado previamente. ¿Han entendido?— explicó Jag.  
—Si, señor— dijeron al unísono.  
— No soy Jedi pero igual lo voy a decir: que la Fuerza los acompañe— exclamó Jag.

.

La nave transporte llegó a Anoth, los Jedi disfrazados de karganos entraron a la casa, la misma que irrumpieron la ultima vez, excepto Ben. Había gente, técnicos y guardias, un técnico bothan, con su extenso pelaje moviéndose, se acercó a los Jedi.  
— ¿Maestra Jedi Solo?— dijo el técnico bothan, Jaina que era la que lideraba la misión se adelantó.  
— Yo soy. — dijo Jaina, su disfraz era el más grueso, con el afán de ocultar su cuerpo femenino. El técnico bothan le entregó tres documentos.  
— Hemos recibido un mensaje de la porta tropas enemigo. Solicitan sus presencias o a los karganos que suplantan.  
— Está bien. Gracias Guarr— contestó Jaina con voz gruesa por el modulador de voz.

Los Jedi se subieron a la nave kargana, mediana de dimensiones y de color verde. Muy distinta a la de Alianza Galáctica, tenía muchas aberturas, grueso y dos especies de asas a los costados. Entraron, Jaina se sentó en el asiento del piloto.  
— ¡Te gané Ben!— dijo Valin sentándose en el copiloto.  
— Me has hecho tropezar, Valin— dijo Ben, sentándose en una especie de banco pegado a la pared.  
—Da igual. Siéntense y abróchense de una vez— dijo Jaina, encendiendo la nave.

La nave kargana se elevó por los aires.  
— Aquí tienes las coordenadas— dijo Valin entregándole un papel azul.  
— Saltaremos al hiperespacio— dijo Jaina y no pudo ocultar su emoción— Si no fuera por la situación, desmontaría esta nave. ¡Es increíble los implementos que tiene.

..

Mientras tanto en Coruscant, el comandante chiss Zawn estaba reunido con dos personas; el Maestro Jedi Jo Felluci y el Teniente Gret Swalle, líder del escuadrón Media Luna. Era un lugar privado, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, en una habitación poco iluminada.  
— ¿El Jefe Fel ya despachó a los Jedi?— dijo Gret Swalle, un hombre con el cabello entrecano y de anchos hombros.  
— Ya han salido.— dijo el Maestro Jo Felucci— Ojalá consigan los planos de la estación espacial. Zawn ¿el Jefe Fel tiene un plan para destruir dicha máquina asesina?  
— No— dijo el chiss Zawn, sus ojos centellaron.— Perderá tiempo planeando cómo destruirlo y yo no quiero perder tiempo.  
— ¿Lo vas a pasar por encima?— dijo el Teniente del escuadrón Media Luna.  
— Estamos en guerra. Ya hemos perdido otro par de planetas. No lo voy a tolerar más mientras mis compatriotas sigan muriendo. Los he reunido porque yo mismo tengo un plan, lo he llamado "Operación Apocalipsis".  
— ¿En que consiste?— dijo el Maestro Jedi, Jo Felluci, un hombre de mediana edad.  
— Una vez que regresen, seamos los primeros en conseguir los planos. Ese mismo día, saldrá el escuadrón Media Luna y tres Jedi entrarán a la nave. Nadie debe saber de esto.  
— Tendré listo el escuadrón. El capitán Deckel Dutter es un piloto de mucho talento, será una pieza muy importante.— dijo el Teniente Gret Swalle, con orgullo al nombrar al chico.  
— ¿Puedes elegir tres Jedi a espaldas del Gran Maestro?—exclamó el Comandante Zawn mirando al Maestro Jedi.  
— Si, estoy pensando en dos Jedi pero creo que el tercero debería ser un Aprendiz. Nadie se fijaría en un Aprendiz.  
— Eso es cierto. El Aprendiz debería cargar la bomba de plasma, los karganos estarán ocupados en intentar matar a los experimentados, pensando que uno de ellos tiene el detonador. — dijo Zawn  
— ¿Si mueren?  
— Si mueren después de destruir la estación, habrán dado su vida por la Alianza Galáctica— dijo fríamente Zawn, dirigiéndoles una mirada gélida.

...  
:

— ¿Ya llegamos?— dijo Ben recostado en el asiento, muy aburrido.  
— No— dijo Jaina.  
— ¿Ya llegamos?  
— No  
— ¿Ya llegamos?  
— Una más Ben y te lanzo al espacio— exclamó irritada Jaina mientras Valin dormía con la cabeza pegada al espaldar.

Jaina divisó la nave tropa. Era enorme y alargada, no captó ningún tipo de arma ya sea defensiva u ofensiva.  
— Ahora si llegamos Ben— exclamó la Maestra Jedi. Ben se enderezó y Valin se despertó.  
— Miren el tamaño de esa cosa— dijo Valin.

Una puerta en el extremo superior se abrió. Jaina manejó hacia la entrada y bajó la nave hasta tocar el suelo. El techo donde habían entrado se cerró.  
Abrió la rampa, los tres Jedi descendieron y se quedaron parados, sin tener alguna idea.  
— ¿Saben donde están guardados?— dijo Valin.  
— Separémonos. Tenemos holo transmisores para comunicarnos, cada uno vayan por ahí conversando con cualquier gris, a ver si meten la pata— susurró Jaina mientras empezaban a caminar. Un kargano enorme se plantó ante ellos.  
— ¿Vienen de Anoth?— dijo el kargano gris mirándolos con sus ojos sin párpados, un rojo refulgente. Los Jedi asintieron.  
— Veamos— miraba un tablero de metal— Kiiarr irás al centro de tiro, debes ensayar tus disparos, están atravesando esa puerta— señaló al aludido que resultó ser Valin, asintió y se fue.— Ga'Atarr, esfuerzos físicos a la derecha— Jaina asintió y se fue— Ceerer, ordenarás los archivos. Están hechos un desastre, están en el segundo nivel, ya sabes, la puerta azul— Ben asintió y su corazón empezó a latir. "Ojala estén ahí los planos" pensó ilusionado. Se subió a un turbo ascensor y al llegar al segundo nivel, caminó y divisó una puerta azul, sonrió pero sintió que alguien rodeaba unos brazos a su espalda. Se giró y vio a una kargana. La hembra kargana eran de un gris más pálido pero ojos más rojos pero los dedos eran mas cortos.  
— Yo le dije al Jefe que te mandase aquí— le susurró al oído. Ben no sabía como deshacerse del problema. Era evidente que era la novia del kargano que suplantaba. Observó su uniforme, que dedujo que era una oficial.  
— Tengo que ordenar unas cosas, querida— dijo Ben.  
— Si, "cosas"— dijo la kargana, muy coqueta. A Ben se le revolvió el estómago. Ella abrió la puerta y entraron al estudio. Era pequeño y estaba lleno de ficheros. ¿Dónde deberían estar los planos? La kargana lo volteó y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Ben tuvo que resistirse y ella se alejó confundida.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Ceerer? ¿Ya no me amas?  
— Me duele la cabeza— dijo Ben— Además me va a dar castigo físico si no ordeno el lugar— Ben se la jugó y acertó. Ella lo miró con culpabilidad. — Estoy buscando los planos de _Apocalipsis_— Nuevamente se la juega pero ella lo mira achicando los ojos— Mi Superior me lo ha pedido, no lo sé porque. No recuerdo donde pude haberlo dejado— dijo Ben poniendo cara de compungido. Lo logró, ella pasó una mano sobre su rostro gris y se movió a la izquierda, abrió un cajón donde sacó un holo generador donde ella mostró la nave Apocalipsis con todo detalle. Se lo entregó.  
— Gracias, amor— dijo Ben guardándose el holo generador, victorioso y mandó un mensaje mental a sus compañeros Jedi "Lo tengo". Pero no contó que ella se le lanzase contra los archivos. "Jaina, ven al segundo nivel, puerta azul. Rápido" mandó su mensaje mental a su prima. Tuvo que dejarse llevar, porque si se volvía resistir, ya iba a ser sospechoso. A Ben le pareció una eternidad, cuando la puerta azul se abrió, la kargana se apartó avergonzada y se fue rauda. Jaina se quedó mirando a su primo, aunque el rostro de kargano no lo demostraba, él sabia que ella estaba sorprendida y algo burlona.  
— Oh, contaré esta anécdota en la cena familiar— dijo con sorna Jaina mientras Ben salía del cuarto, muy embarazado.  
— No lo harás— dijo Ben, tan rojo como su cabello. Debido a la máscara, no se notó.  
— Si, Ben. De cómo te enrollaste con una kargana, una verdadera historia de amor— la voz áspera cubría el tono meloso de Jaina.  
— Jaina, tengo los planos de la estación— exclamó Ben, irritado. Juntos bajaron por el turbo ascensor. Ahí parado estaba Valin Horn.  
— ¿Lo tienes?  
— Si— dijo Ben.  
— ¡Todos los soldados deben ir a sus habitaciones!— se escuchó una voz por el altavoz.  
— Vayamos a los cuartos y cuando todos cierren sus ojitos ¡Salimos!— dijo Valin.

Se metieron en cuartos metalizados y separados. Esperaron tres horas y salieron sigilosamente hacia el hangar.  
— He descubierto que la puerta es automática— dijo Jaina— Se lo he preguntado a uno de ellos— Cuando salen y entran, la puerta abre y cierra.  
Efectivamente, al elevarse la puerta se abrió y saltó al hiper espacio.

Llegaron a Anoth, el planeta estaba vacío, la Alianza Galáctica ya se había retirado del planeta. Se quitaron los disfraces y sólo con los trajes morados de los soldados karganos se subieron a la nave de la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Ojalá encontremos una debilidad— dijo Valin.  
— Recuerdo cuando mi tía Leia contó de cómo se robó los planos de la _Estrella de la Muerte_— dijo Ben.  
— Y de cómo mi papá y mi tío Luke la rescataron en esa estación— dijo Jaina sonriendo— recuerdo que me gustaba escuchar esa historia.  
— Deberíamos contar de cómo robamos los planos de _Apocalipsis_, no de cómo me enrollé con una kargana— dijo Ben, avergonzado. Valin se rió  
— Se lo contaré a la Orden.— bromeó Valin Horn.  
— No lo harás.


	10. Operación Ilegal

Ya era muy tarde en Coruscant, en el cielo nocturno brillaban las estrellas con fulgor. La nave galáctica aterrizó en el hangar. Los Jedi bajaron, cansados pero sastifechos. El Maestro Jedi Jo Felluci los esperaba.  
— Maestro Felluci— dijo Jaina, inclinando la cabeza levemente, los otros dos la imitaron. — ¿Dónde está el Jefe de Estado Fel?  
— Está ocupado con el Comandante Zawn— dijo tranquilamente el Maestro Jedi— Se ven cansados. Yo le llevaré los planos si es que lo han conseguido.  
Ben le entregó los planos. Felluci se lo guardó en el bolsillo.  
— Buenas noches, Caballeros Jedi y Maestra Jedi— el Maestro Felluci se alejó de ahí.

No tan lejos de ahí, en el hangar, estaba Allana con su novio, el piloto Deckel Dutter. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, él con la espalda en una caja mientras la espalda de la Jedi descansaba en su pecho. Los dos miraban las estrellas.  
— ¿Has vuelto a encontrarte con mi abuelito?— decía Allana.  
— Si.  
— ¿Te trató bien?  
— Bueno…mejor que la otra vez— dijo Deckel, besando la cabeza de su novia.  
— Bien.

— Él sabe que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros.  
— Mi abuelo ya empezará a estimarte así como estima mucho a Jag.— dijo Allana. Dos personas se acercaban, el Teniente Gret Swalle y el Maestro Jedi Jo Felluci.  
— Capitán Deckel Dutter— dijo el Teniente, deteniéndose donde estaban la pareja. Ellos se pararon rápidamente.  
— Maestro Felluci— inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto al Maestro Jedi, Allana Solo.  
— Tenemos una misión secreta. Ya he ordenado que las Alas Y del escuadrón Media Luna estén listas.  
— Me alistaré, señor— dijo Deckel en posición de firme. Jo Felluci miraba la joven Jedi.  
— ¿Tu eres Aprendiz, cierto?  
— Aprendiz Jedi Amelia Solo— dijo Allana  
— Necesito una aprendiz ¿Quieres unirte a la misión?— dijo Felluci, Allana se sorprendió emocionada.  
— Si, señor. Seria un honor. — contestó Allana, emocionada.  
— ¿Quién es tu Maestra?  
— Maestra Jaina Solo, señor.  
— Bien. No le vas a decir ninguna palabra y te vienes conmigo. No hay tiempo que perder.

.

Una mesa de madera en el medio del hangar, estaba Allana con su uniforme verde de piloto, el modelo del mono es muy parecido al del escuadrón Pícaro. Estaban también el Comandante Zawn, el Maestro Felluci, el Teniente Gret Swalle, Deckel ya con su traje verde de piloto y dos Maestros Jedi Kier y Brawl.  
— Tenemos los planos, una copia por supuesto. Jagged Fel lo esta viendo en su despacho el original, lo bueno es que en este plano está la coordenada actual del _Apocalipsis_, no perderemos más tiempo. ¡Vamos a atacarlos ahora!— dijo el Comandante Zawn, con el ceño fruncido. — El Teniente tiene las coordenadas de su ubicación actual, el plan: el escuadrón Media Luna escoltarán a los Jedi Kier, Brawl y Solo. La más joven llevará la bomba de plasma verdadera y los otros dos una falsa para despistar. El lugar más vulnerable es el Reactor Norte— Señaló con un puntero láser el plano. Aprendiz Solo colocará la bomba ahí, como también las falsas, esas están cronometradas al instalarse así que es recomendable que se pongan a correr al tirarlas al suelo. Los pilotos dispararán a los generadores de escudos para que puedan ingresar a la nave, todo en tiempo récord. Esta es una misión secreta y empieza ahora.

Todos los pilotos corrieron a las naves, Allana se acercó a su Ala Y.  
—Amelia— dijo el joven piloto acercándose a la joven Jedi. — ¿Estás lista?  
—Si— dijo Allana, mirándolo con pesar. Pero era el hombre que confiaba en ese momento, el peligro de ser descubierta y asesinada posiblemente ya haya pasado, respiró profundamente y le dijo. — No me llamo Amelia, Deckel. — Deckel juntó las cejas, sin comprender. — me llamo Allana.  
— ¿Allana Amelia?  
— Sólo Allana. Amelia es un apodo viejo, historia larga; cuando regresemos, te lo contaré.  
— Está bien, Allana— dijo Deckel sonriéndole y se acercó para besarla y luego se separó— Te amo, Allana  
— Yo también te amo, Deckel— pasó una mano sobre su rostro y lo besó— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, cariño— Deckel sonrió y se fue a su nave. La Jedi se subió al suyo y se colocó su casco.

Las naves del Escuadrón Media Luna salieron disparadas del hangar. Sólo se quedaron el Comandante Zawn y el Maestro Jedi Jo Felluci. Las Alas Y, naves modernizadas, que ya no tenían nada que ver con las que pertenecían a la Alianza Rebelde emprendieron el vuelo— Les mando las coordenadas— dijo el Teniente Swalle— Desplegar Alas.  
Allana miró las coordenadas y cayó en la cuenta que conocía el lugar, justo el lugar donde había ido con Jaina; Anzant  
— Así que piensan destruir Anzant— pensó Allana— No lo voy a permitir.

El _Apocalipsis_ se mostraba como una estación imponente y amenazante con su mortal forma de flecha, estaba muy cerca del pacífico planeta Anzant.  
— Líder Luna, desplegando Alas. Informen sus posiciones— dijo el Teniente Swalle.  
— Luna 4, desplegando Alas— dijo Allana  
—Luna 2, desplegando Alas— exclamó Deckel.  
— Luna 6, desplegando Alas. — dijo el Maestro Jedi Kier  
— Luna 7, desplegando Alas. — dijo el Maestro Jedi Brawl.

Así cada piloto iba anunciando, las naves amarillas iban en dirección a la estación. Ellos notaron su presencia enviando sus cazas, naves ovaladas con dos generadores de energía en los costados, en forma cuadrangular. Las cazas karganas empezaron a disparar a las Alas-Y.  
— No olviden la misión principal, Jedi— dijo el Teniente— Puedo ver el generador de escudo que cubre la entrada de _Apocalipsis_.

Allana viró su nave a la izquierda, fijó su objetivo y lo destruyó. Las naves enemigas eran numerosas y el escuadrón no tardó en tener algunas bajas.  
— Son demasiados, será difícil llegar a la estación— dijo el Maestro Kier, virando el Ala de manera bruscamente.  
— Tengo dos a la cola, no puedo quitármelos de encima— dijo el Maestro Jedi Brawl.  
— Anda en zigzag, yo me encargaré— dijo Deckel, frunciendo el ceño. Se colocó a la espalda de las dos naves, su pantalla brilló al tener fijo su objetivo— Te tengo— susurró y disparó dos veces, el caza estalló y el otro se fue hacia la derecha. Deckel empezó a perseguirlo y al fijarlo, lo hizo polvo.  
— Vayan ya de una vez, dejen esta cosa para nosotros— ordenó el teniente a los dos Jedi.  
— Afirmativo— declararon los dos Maestros Jedi.

Dos naves empezaron a perseguir a Deckel, lo cual el piloto empezó a dar en zigzag, sin poder quitarse de encima. Allana lo vio en problemas y fue a ayudarlo.  
— No te preocupes, yo te saco de este lío— dijo Allana.  
— No te molestes, yo me encargó de esto— dijo Deckel.  
— No te voy a dejar en problemas, cariño.— dijo Allana fijando su objetivo hasta localizarlo y su disparo hizo estallar la nave enemiga— Ahora el otro.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Allana había logrado fijar el objetivo pero otra caza enemiga kargana pasó raudamente a la derecha, estrellándose en la nave de Deckel. La luz de la explosión por poco ciega a la joven Jedi, dando un giro brusco a la izquierda. Volvió a controlar su Ala, pero no había nadie, sintió que algo pesado caía en su estómago.  
— ¿Deckel?— susurró Allana— Deckel, contesta ya— volvió a decir la Jedi, esperando que su novio la contestase. Silencio, navegando en el oscuro y vacío espacio, todo sonaba muy lejano— Deckel, esto no es gracioso, contesta.

Deckel Dutter, el hombre que amaba, había desaparecido, para siempre. Tuvo que aguantarse para no llorar, sentía sus ojos arder. Si los karganos le parecían insoportables ahora ya los odiaba, empezó a sentir odio en su corazón hasta que una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
— ¡Jedi, después lloras la muerte de tu novio, vuelve a la misión!— gritó el Maestro Brawl de manera fría. Ese comentario le dolió a la Jedi pero enrumbó la nave hacia Apocalipsis, buscó el generador y disparó haciéndolo estallar, donde al fin las naves Jedi entraron a la estación.

Las Alas se arrastraron por el suelo sin causar daños, Allana saltó desde la cabina y en el aire encendió su espada láser donde brilló con intensidad la luz verde y cayó de pie cortando por la mitad a los karganos. Estaba furiosa y con ganas de matar karganos. Se colocó la mochila donde llevaba la bomba de plasma al igual que los otros Jedi. Los Jedi se juntaron para despejar el camino lleno de karganos armados.  
Allana sólo estaba enfocada en hacer el mayor numero de daño posible. Los Maestros Jedi empujaron a los karganos con la Fuerza, cayendo todos de espaldas y corrieron hacia una entrada sin puerta.

— ¡Vamos Jedi Solo!— gritó Brawl y Allana tuvo que seguirle. Le cortaban el camino dos karganos sensibles al Balavantam lo cual encendieron sus sables de luz.  
— Yo me encargo de ellos— dijo el Maestro Brawl, le entregó la bomba falsa a Kier. Junto con Allana se fueron por el otro corredor, ahora un poco mas calmados. Llegaron al turbo ascensor donde salió un kargano, lo cual Allana sin perder tiempo lo decapita. Se suben y llegan al Sector Norte, buscan la puerta donde están los generadores.

Lo encuentran y entran. Era un espacio pequeño y con dos grandes bombonas de energía que llegaban al techo, Allana lo escondió bien, muy oculto pero Kier dejó las bombas falsas casi a la vista.  
— Tenemos veinte minutos antes que estalle, vayamos ya— dijo Kier y rápidamente se dirigieron al turbo ascensor. Llegaron al piso dónde estaban anteriormente, corrieron por el pasadizo hasta llegar al hangar de aterrizaje donde vieron a Brawl totalmente destrozado. Un kargano con el sable encendido, los miraba desafiantes.  
— Yo me encargo de él— dijo Kier— Vete, Aprendiz.

Allana no lo escuchó decirlo otra vez, corrió hacia su Ala, empujando a todos con la Fuerza y de un salto, ayudada con la Fuerza, se sienta en la nave; se coloca su casco y baja el techo de su Ala. Ve al Maestro Kier sucumbir bajo los disparos de los karganos y encendió su Ala saliendo disparada.  
La estación _Apocalipsis_ estalló justo después que Allana saliese del lugar. La onda expansiva dañó uno de sus motores. Casi no había naves enemigas pero no se fijó cuantos Alas quedaban.

Otro motor estalló, Allana perdía el control de su Ala, y se da cuenta que está entrando a la superficie de Anzant.

La atmósfera empezó a friccionar la nave, Allana tuvo que usar la Fuerza para evitar que estalle, apretó los dientes, controlando la nave.

Luego empezó a sentir una presencia, alguien la ayudaba a controlar su Ala. No se explicaba quien podría ser. _"Siente la Fuerza"_ escuchó una voz, le era familiar pero estaba concentrada en controlar la nave, viró un poco y empezó a expulsar metano el Ala, _"Resiste, Allana. Usa la Fuerza"_. Alguien le hablaba, y sin querer se acordó de su novio muerto, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron. _"No te rindas. Vive"._

La parte inferior de la nave empezó a rozar los árboles del planeta, mientras un halo de humo negro corría por la superficie_. "Vive. Vive. Vive. Vive"_ empezó a resonar en su cabeza hasta que la nave empezó a descender en una gran velocidad, Allana usó la nave para aminorarla y nuevamente siente que alguien le ayuda y se estrella contra un árbol, derrumbándolo.

Abrió los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo y algo caliente corría por su frente, se llevó una mano y vio sangre. Definitivamente no era Jaina ni Ben el que le hablaba por medio de la Fuerza, descartado su novio porque no es sensible a la Fuerza. Se enderezó y sintió otra punzada y no aguantó más, cayendo sobre el teclado de la Ala Y.

* * *

**Soffy: Si, pobre Ben. Ya lo superará :P. Gracias por tu review, saludos.**


	11. Consecuencias

Coruscant disfrutaba de los primeros rayos del sol, aun ignorante de la destrucción de _Apocalipsis. _En el Palacio Imperial de la Alianza Galáctica, en el despacho del Jefe de Estado estaban el mismo Jag con un técnico bothan, el Comandante Zawn, el Moff Kier Duty, la Maestra Jedi Jaina Solo, el Caballero Jedi Ben Skywalker y su padre, el Gran Maestro. Jag fue el que pidió la presencia de los Jedi para contarles el nuevo plan para destruir el Apocalipsis, el Comandante Zawn no quiso hacer ningún comentario por el momento.  
— Con Fe'er Delya'a, el técnico bothan que esta aquí— señaló el Jefe de estado al bothan sentado— Hemos hecho simulaciones toda la noche para encontrar una forma de entrar a la estación. La primera era plantar una bomba por medio de un saboteador. Fue un fracaso con un 94% de bajas de parte nuestra— dijo Jag mostrando un holograma que recreaba la simulación— Por supuesto, todo cubierto por un escuadrón. Bien la siguiente fue usar dos saboteadores pero tampoco es viable.— dijo Jag mientras Jaina y los Jedi miraban con atención las simulaciones. Zawn era el único que estaba de pie.— Así que la única forma viable es asaltar la nave, sabotearla y tenerla en nuestro poder. Usando sólo tropas de asalto de AG nos arroja un 67% de fracaso. Usando Jedi con las tropas, al menos nos da un 10% de fracaso. — dijo Jag levantando la vista a los Jedi.  
— ¿Incluyendo el Escuadrón, sea el que sea?— preguntó Ben.  
— El Escuadrón dará el apoyo en caso que la estación suelte cazas. Una nave se acoplará a la estación donde saldrán las tropas de asalto y tres Jedi como mínimo— dijo Jag.  
— Se ve complicado. ¿Ese transportador supongo que tendrá armas, no?— dijo Jaina  
— Si. Usaré el Escuadrón Diamante, tienen experiencia en estos casos y lo han practicado mucho en las simulaciones de entrenamiento. Mi hermana Wynssa es la Teniente del Escuadrón.  
—A me me gustaría participar— dijo Ben mirando a Jag.  
—Yo estaba pensando en ustedes dos— dijo Jag— Los veo capaces y ya se han enfrentados a peligros muchos mayores que esto, por lo cual creo que tienen experiencia.  
— ¿El tercero?— dijo Luke.  
— Eso le iba a preguntar Gran Maestro Skywalker. ¿Cuál cree usted el Caballero Jedi tenga la fortaleza de hacer este asalto?  
— Yo pensaba en Tahiri Veila— dijo Ben y Luke lo miró.  
— Tahiri Veila o Valin Horn.— dijo Luke— Veré si alguno de ellos está disponible.

Zawn estaba muy nervioso, desde luego ese plan era mucho mejor que el suyo. No tenia noticias de la operación. Pensaba si decirlo ahora o esperar mas tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un técnico.  
— ¡Jefe Fel, _Apocalipsis_ fue destruido!— dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos abiertos como platos. Jagged Fel lo miró extrañado. — El Teniente del Escuadrón Media Luna regresó y anunció la destrucción de la estación pero lamentablemente hubo muchas bajas, muchísimas.  
— ¿Cuántas?— dijo Zawn, muy sudoroso y nervioso.  
— Él es el único sobreviviente— dijo con pesar el técnico. Jag se levantó, visiblemente molesto.  
— Yo no he ordenado un ataque a ciegas contra _Apocalipsis_. ¡Recién hemos terminado de planear el sabotaje!— dijo Jag, alzando la voz pero sin perder la compostura. El técnico quedó muy extrañado.  
— Pero señor, hemos recibido autorización ayer en la medianoche para un ataque sorpresa a la estación.  
— Yo no he ordenado ningún ataque— dijo Jag, Luke Skywalker se levantó de su asiento. Zawn dio un paso al frente.  
— Yo he ordenado el ataque.— dijo Zawn, al poco de decir eso, entró a la sala el Maestro Jedi Jo Felluci. Jag miró al comandante.  
— Explíquese Comandante Zawn— dijo Jagged Fel, glacialmente. Zawn miró al Jedi Jo Felluci.  
— Cuando regresaron los Jedi de Anoth, Jo Felluci sacó una copia de los planos. Yo, el Maestro Jedi y el Teniente hemos planeado un ataque sorpresa a la estación, plantando una bomba de plasma en uno de sus generadores. Hemos usado tres Jedi para el ataque.  
— Y es evidente que han muerto— dijo Luke sin expresión alguna.— Acaban de confirmar que ninguno sobrevivió.  
— Tres Jedi que dieron su vida por la Alianza— dijo Jo Felluci— Dos maestros llevaban la bomba falsa y el Aprendiz la verdadera, porque ningún kargano se fijaría en un aprendiz si no en los maestros. Por supuesto, ellos aceptaron el reto.  
— Comandante Zawn, ha visto que esa táctica no iba funcionar— dijo Jaina con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué costaba esperar hasta el amanecer para hacer un plan en condiciones?  
— ¿Quiénes fueron los Jedi?— dijo Luke y Jo Felluci se movió incómodo.  
— El Maestro Faw Brawl, el Maestro Nit Kier y la aprendiza Jedi Amelia Solo— dijo Jo Felluci. Jaina al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina, sintió que algo pesado le golpeaba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que le agarraba de la túnica a Felluci.  
— ¿Amelia? ¿Has enviado al matadero a mi sobrina? ¿Sin avisarme?— Jaina estaba furiosa.  
— Ella se ofreció, Maestra Solo. Le pregunté si deseaba participar en la operación y aceptó.  
— ¡Ella es apenas una muchacha!— gritó Jaina.  
— ¡Maestra Jaina Solo!— Luke alzó la voz pero calmado, Jaina soltó a Jo Felluci.  
— Lo siento, Gran Maestro Skywalker— dijo Jaina sin voltear a ver a su tío. Se retiró del lugar.  
— Esto es una falta grave. Han planeado un ataque sin autorización. Sabe usted muy bien que la Jedi Solo también es mi sobrina— dijo Jag caminando hacia la puerta dirigiéndose a Jo Felluci y luego a Zawn— Quiero a usted y al Teniente en mi oficina en tres horas— después de decir esto Jag se retiró del despacho en busca de su esposa.  
— Maestro Jo Felluci, vuelva al Templo donde el Concejo evaluará su comportamiento— dijo Luke muy serio. Jo Felluci no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ben se acercó a su padre.  
— ¿Lo crees papá? ¿Allana muerta? Yo no he sentido nada que indique que se haya unido a la Fuerza. — dijo Ben, preocupado.  
— Ben, busca a Jaina y dile que hay reunión del Consejo. — dijo Luke saliendo del cuarto.

El salón del Consejo Jedi era amplio y ovalado, donde había doce sillones ovalados en forma de "U". La Maestra Jaina Solo, que formaba parte del Consejo, se hallaba sentada, con ambas manos en la cara. Al bajar sus manos, ve al Maestro Kyle Katarn ingresar al salón y sentarse al otro extremo, luego entró la Maestra Octa Ramis, Corran Horn y Kyp Durron que entró y se acercó a Jaina donde le extendió una mano, ella le devuelve el gesto, luego fue el turno de la Maestra mon calamari Cilghal. Había tres asientos vacíos sin contar la de Luke, que se hallaba al centro, dos de ellas pertenecían a dos maestros Jedi caídos en la guerra. Luke Skywalker, el Gran Maestro hizo su entrada, sentados en su lugar. Luego de él, entró el Maestro Jo Felluci.

Jo Felluci contó toda la historia, que había tramado con Zawn y el Teniente Swalle de atacar la estación sin importar la vida de los Jedi. El Jedi Brawl, que también formaba parte del Consejo, había aceptado. Amelia era la ultima en unirse, junto con el piloto Deckel Dutter se habían enrumbado a una misión suicida. Jaina escuchó todo, ya mas calmada pero irritada con el Jedi. El Gran Maestro, después de escuchar dio su palabra.  
— Es evidente que cometió una falta grave. No esperó que la operación sea tratada con cuidado y planificación. Es indudable que provocó la muerte de tres personas, una de ellas, mi sobrina— dijo Luke— Los que desean un suspensión indefinida, pueden levantar la mano— Sólo Octa Ramis y Cilghal levantaron hicieron la votación.— Los que creen que debería ser expulsado del Consejo— Jaina fue la primera en levantar la mano luego le siguió Kyp Durron, Corran Horn y Kyle Katarn. Luke vio las votaciones y observó a Felluci,  
— El castigo es justo— dijo Felluci sacando su sable de luz y se lo entregó a Luke— Me iré de aquí. Renuncio a la Orden— Jo Felluci abandonó la sala.

.

Jaina caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, aun sin creerse la muerte de su sobrina. No creía que ella hubiese muerto, lo habría sentido, lo sabría. De alguna manera. Sentía que había fallado a Jacen o a Tenel Ka. Le había prometido a su amiga Tenel que cuidaría a Allana pero falló. Alzó la vista y ve al Teniente Swalle sentado, al frente estaba el despacho de Jag; se acercó a él.  
— Teniente Swalle, soy la tía y maestra de Allana Solo— dijo Jaina secamente, ya daba igual todo— ¿Dónde fue la…batalla?

El Teniente Swalle la miró con pena.  
— En las Regiones Desconocidas, el Apocalipsis parecía que iba a atacar aun planeta que estaba ahí, llegamos a tiempo para evitarlo. Tu sobrina destruyó el Apocalipsis, Maestro Solo. La vi estrellarse en ese planeta.  
—¿Qué planeta?  
— ¡Oh! Es un planeta que desconozco. Pero sé las coordenadas— dijo el Teniente y le nombró las coordenadas— Por si desea buscar…al menos los restos.

Jaina le sonaba esas coordenadas, lo pensó y cayó en la cuenta que conocía ese lugar. "¡Anzant!" lo dijo mentalmente. Iría ahí inmediatamente pero antes debía hablar con Jag.  
Tocó la puerta y Jag le invitó a entrar. El despacho estaba igual de siempre, pero ahí estaba el Comandante Zawn y Kier Duty. Jaina vio que el chiss rehuyó su mirada.  
— Jaina— dijo Jag haciéndola entrar— Justo iba a comenzar una reunión ¿Deseas quedarte?— iba a contestar cuando entró un hombre que también formaba parte del equipo de Jag, Tarry Tawallese, un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello entrecano. Él la miró con desprecio y Jaina sintió que algo no estaba bien.  
— ¿Harás entrar a los Jedi también en las reuniones? ¿Quieren meter sus narices?— dijo de manera altanera Tawallese. Jaina levantó una ceja, lejos de ofenderse. Desde luego, algo le decía que no debe confiar en ese hombre prepotente. Jag estaba visiblemente enojado.  
— Señor Tawallese, esta Jedi al que se refiere con desprecio es mi esposa. No voy a tolerar que le falte el respeto de esa manera.  
— No importa, Jag— dijo Jaina— No vale la pena molestarse en contestar esas tonterías.— Jaina se fue a un rincón donde se sentó. Jagged Fel le dio una advertencia al irrespetuoso y dio inicio a la reunión. Efectivamente, algo ocultaba ese tal Tawallese. Podía sentirlo ¿Cómo averiguarlo? Lamentó no tener a la mano un rastreador, cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza: Darth Caedus hizo un rastro de sangre para seguirla en plena Guerra Civil Galáctica, luego se enteró que su tío Luke hizo lo mismo. Rastro de sangre. Esa técnica es bastante común en las Brujas de Dathomir para marcar a sus esclavos. Luke le había enseñado y ella no lo enseñó nadie porque lo consideraba algo oscuro. "Todo hay un primera vez" pensó con amargura mientras buscaba algo punzo cortante. Una pequeña navaja, con la punta hincó su palma donde salió un punto rojo, líquido, donde apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Ahora ¿Cómo se lo marcaría sin que se dé cuenta?

Los hombres se paran, Tawallese se dirige a Jaina con la palma extendida. Ahora si lo marcaría sin dar sospechas. Le devolvió el gesto, donde le dejó un punto de sangre.  
— Me disculpo por el exabrupto, Maestra Jedi— dijo Tawallese bajando la mano. Jaina se sintió ácida cuando su propio hermano la marcó, esperaba que él no lo sintiera.  
— No hay problema. Todo está bien.— dijo Jaina poniéndose de pie. Prefirió darle ventaja así que dejó que se vaya primero.

.

Algo ocultaba ese hombre y lo sabia. Ya estaba en las calles de Coruscant, siguiendo de manera sigilosa a Tawallese. Efectivamente funcionaba ese truco y seria la última vez que lo haría. Se iba por una calle poco transitada, Jaina se escabulló en una tienda abandonada. Lo sintió irse por un turbo ascensor, rumbo al segundo nivel de Coruscant.  
— A los bajos mundo, eh— murmuró mientras lo seguía.

El lugar se veía descuidado y sucio. El sospechoso entró a una tienda abandonada. Jaina se metió a la tienda por la puerta de atrás, donde se escabulló en una caja. Alguien entraba, Jaina se movió un poco y ve a un kargano con capucha.  
— ¿Algo interesante?— dijo el kargano en la entrada de la tienda.  
— Ellos han destruido el _Apocalipsis_. Enviarán junto con la Ascendencia Chiss tropas a Shili.  
— Muy bien.— el kargano le entregó una bolsa de créditos. Jaina descubrió que tenían un espía en la Alianza Galáctica. Tawallese y el kargano desaparecieron pero la Jedi se quedó, pensando. ¿Debería decirle a Jag? O ¿Debería seguir espiando? Decidió lo último, la próxima que lo vea, le insertará un rastreador indetectable. Pero Jag debería saber la trampa que le van a tender los karganos.  
— Al menos le puedo sugerir mas tropas— pensó la Jedi— Quiero espiarlo más— luego miró alrededor del lugar donde estaba y decidió irse lo más rápido posible. Se subió la capucha de su túnica y empezó a irse a la ciudad de manera sigilosa.

* * *

**Soffy: Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu review. Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante con la pobre Allana, aunque no sólo tiene la skywalker corre por sus venas, tambien la sangre Solo. Saludos.**


	12. Traición

Vestara Khai, Dama Sith, caminaba por los pasillos de la base en Dathomir, con la capucha ocultándole el rostro, entró a la habitación del Rey Kargano.  
— ¿Me llamaba, señor?— dijo Vestara caminando por la estancia. El Rey Kargano se hallaba de espaldas, mirando la ventana donde se observaba el paisaje del planeta.  
— _Apocalipsis_ fue destruido…  
— Eso he escuchado, señor— dijo Vestara Khai, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sólo su cicatriz en su labio daba la sensación de estar sonriendo.  
— Hasta ahora no supe como descubrieron el punto débil de la nave. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenia punto débil!— era evidente que el rey estaba muy molesto, Vestara sonrió para sus adentros. — Decidimos ir a Anoth para ver la falla de la seguridad y ¿sabes que descubrimos ahí, Dama Sith?  
— No, señor— dijo Vestara fingiendo curiosidad.  
— ¡Todo vacío! No había nadie a excepción de una nave transporte donde encontramos piel sintética. Todo cuadraba, tres personas se hicieron pasar por soldados karganos donde evidentemente robaron los planos en el Porta Tropas.  
— Fueron muy listos— dijo Vestara simulando estar indignada.— Entiendo su frustración, esa nave era la insignia de su lucha.— El rey se volteó para ver a la Dama Sith y se acercó a ella.  
— No la he llamado para hablar de eso, Dama Khai. La cuestión es que he decidido "romper el contrato" con Estrella Negra, no sé si me entiende. Ya no estoy interesado en su apoyo, ya tengo toda su tecnología, ahora son innecesarios.  
— Entiendo lo que quiere decir, señor. Ahora mismo voy a Tattoine.— dijo Vestara Khai sonriendo de forma maliciosa, retirándose de la estancia.

.

A Allana le dolía todo el cuerpo pero especialmente el lado derecho de su tórax. Parecía que un bantha le hubiera pasado por encima pero en realidad era que se estrelló, salvándose por los pelos. Gimió y entreabrió los ojos, viendo un hombre alto de cabellos castaños mirándola, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos por completo. No había nadie. Ella estaba en una habitación pequeña, echada en una cama, ignoraba el relleno pero era muy cómoda. Las paredes parecían estar hechas de piedras de forma rectangulares y el piso era de tierra.

Sabía que estaba en Anzant, evidentemente en alguna habitación de algún templo importante de dicho planeta. Allana sentía que no estaba sola, sentía una presencia en la habitación a pesar que estaba vacía, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se dio la sorpresa que estaba vendada. Alguien entraba y ella giró su cabeza.  
— Bienvenida al Templo Kira, joven Jedi— dijo el Gran Señor, el anzantiliano maestro del Balavantam, de piel celeste claro.— Vimos tu nave estrellarse en nuestro planeta. Te socorrimos, curamos tus heridas y nos reconforta que estés despertando.

Allana se quedó mirándolo, efectivamente era el Gran Señor, lo había conocido cuando fue al planeta por primera vez con Jaina.  
— El Balavantam te acompaña, joven Jedi— dijo el anzantiliano mirando la habitación— Y alguien te está acompañando y te acompañó mientras convalecías.  
— ¿Quién?— dijo Allana levantándose bruscamente pero luego lo lamentó puesto que sintió un pinchazo en su tórax del lado derecho.  
— Eso no lo sé— dijo el anzantiliano mirándola con atención. — En nuestras vidas, siempre hay un guardián que nos acompaña desde que nacemos hasta que morimos. Siempre nos protege y es el que nos guía.  
— Yo no tengo guardián— dijo Allana echándose a la cama y mirando al techo.  
— Yo puedo sentirlo, joven Jedi. Está aquí.  
— Me llamo Allana ¿Te refieres a mi padre?  
— Yo no conozco a su padre. — dijo el anzantiliano abriendo mucho sus ojos blancos.  
— Mi padre fue un Jedi que luego se unió al Lado Oscuro donde empezó a matar gente. — dijo Allana mirando al techo— Mató a mi tía y resulta irónico que me halla salvado.  
— Porque es tu padre— dijo el Gran Maestro— Jedi Allana, sinceramente desconozco su relación con su padre. Si está aquí debe ser por algo…— se calló de pronto lo cual Allana volteó para mirarlo. — También siento dolor pero no de ti— dijo el Gran Maestro— Debes descansar, Jedi— el Gran Maestro se retiró de la estancia. Allana temió haber sido grosera con él, al fin al cabo, él la rescató. Cerró los ojos, dejando la Fuerza fluir en ella y nuevamente empezó a sentir esa presencia, familiar en ella pero sufría, tal vez por lo que dijo. "_Perdóname, Allana" _escuchó nuevamente esa voz.

Silencio, ya no volvió a escuchar la voz y la presencia de su padre desapreció otra vez.  
Estaba muy confundida. Cuando se enteró por primera vez que su padre fue Darth Caedus, responsable de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, de la muerte de Mara Jade y de otras personas; terminó por decepcionarla. Le costaba reconocer a Jacen como el Jedi bueno y valiente, siempre que escuchaba hablar de su padre, lo relacionaba con ambas cosas.  
Se llevó las manos a su rostro, donde se limpió las lágrimas. Pensó en Deckel, su novio que lo vio morir y nuevamente la imagen pasó por su cabeza como si fuese una pantalla de holografía, se formó un nudo en su garganta; no aguantó más y rompió en llanto.

Extrañaba todos los que conocía; a su madre Tenel Ka, a su tío Ben, a su tío abuelo Luke, a sus abuelos Han y Leia, a sus amigos Shaula y Zaala, a sus primos Han y Ty Fel, incluso a su nexu llamada Anji, a sus tíos Jag y Jaina. Jaina.  
Necesitaba hablar con su tía Jaina, pocas veces le había preguntado sobre su padre. Y recordó que fue ella la que terminó con su padre, el hermano mellizo de su tía.

Se limpió las lágrimas, ya no es una niña; no se quedaría llorando en la cama por su novio muerto. Era notorio que sus seres queridos aún deben creer que está muerta y deben estar sufriendo por eso. Tan sólo pensar en ello, le dio una punzada de dolor en el corazón.  
Se levantó de su cama, tambaleó hasta llegar a la puerta donde abrió y vio una extensa sala donde había muchos anzantilianos sentados en bloques de piedra. Ellos la miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa.

El Gran Maestro se acercó a la joven Jedi, con las manos bajo los bolsillos de su túnica negra.  
— Joven Jedi ¿Qué necesita usted?— el anzantiliano no parecía haberse ofendido de la ultima conversación, lo cual para Allana fue un alivio.  
— Necesito una nave para regresar a mi casa…si no es molestia— dijo Allana, sujetándose con la columna de piedra, sus piernas temblaban mucho. El anzantiliano, con su boca abultada, esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa.  
— Su nave evidentemente estaba destrozada menos los controles de navegación, pudimos arreglarlo y lo acoplamos con una de nuestras naves.  
— ¿Suelen viajar?— preguntó Allana  
— Sólo distancias cortas— dijo el anzantiliano ofreciéndole un brazo, Allana se sujetó en él para poder caminar hacia el hangar— Ese control permite viajar largas distancias y eso lo acoplamos a su nuevo transporte.

Llegaron al hangar y Allana lo recordó muy bien. Ahí estaba su nueva nave, la forma y el color le recordaba la nave que se estrelló en el Ala de Deckel y eso le revolvió el estómago. Se aguantó.  
— No sé como agradecérselo.— dijo Allana tocando la nave.  
— Vimos la estación espacial de los karganos, ahí en el cielo como si fuese una estrella. Pensamos que era nuestro fin. Observamos sombras irreconocibles, todo el planeta estaba con temor. Lo que parecían horas, observamos que la nave se partía en dos.

Luego vimos tu nave caer como un meteorito. Mandé a rescatar a quien sea el que se haya estrellado. Cualquiera hubiera muerto, Jedi; sobreviviste de milagro.  
— Eso lo sé— dijo Allana.  
— Tu has destruido la estación y eso es suficiente, joven— dijo el anzantiliano.— Tu sable de luz, estuvimos revisándola— le entregó el sable a Allana, se había olvidado por completo de su arma. Le agradeció el gesto y se iba a subir a la nave cuando el anzantiliano la detuvo, se giró y el Gran Maestro le entregó una bolsa de carne— Para el viaje, joven Jedi.  
— Gracias y gracias por todo. Me gustaron la última vez, son muy sabrosas— dijo alegremente Allana, guardándose la bolsa y subiendo a la nave, se colocó el casco y encendió los motores.

.

Vestara Khai caminaba por los pasillos del Cuartel de Estrella Negra, con la capucha cubriendo su cara y con una mano tocaba su sable de luz. Entró a la habitación donde estaban todos los miembros del grupo extremista sin excepción, al centro estaba el Jefe Dawe.  
— ¿El rey Kargano quiere decirnos algunas palabras? ¿Por qué nos ha reunido todos aquí?— dijo el Jefe Dawe, sentado detrás de su escritorio. Vestara Khai cerró la puerta y la trancó, levantó un dedo, bloqueando las ventanas. Nadie entendía porque hacia eso.  
— El Rey Kargano me ha dicho que sus servicios ya no son requeridos— dijo Vestara Khai bajándose la capucha negra, miró a los miembros presentes donde sus ojos marrones se tornaron amarillos. Encendió su sable de luz, donde la luz roja centelló.

El Jefe Dawe abrió los ojos, entendiéndolo todo.  
— ¡Nos han traicionado!— gritó el Jefe Dawe y antes que los miembros sacasen sus pistolas láser, Vestara se lanzó contra uno, cortándole por la mitad y levantó la mano izquierda donde en sus dedos salieron rayos de Fuerza.

Todo volaron, los extremistas cayeron al piso, muy doloridos. El Jefe Dawe se tiró al piso, cubriéndose con el escritorio.  
Dos se fueron contra la Sith, enarbolando cuchillos de metal, Vestara se giró y les cortó las manos, cayeron de rodillas y ella los decapitó. Otro le empezó a disparar con su pistola láser, Vestara los devolvió con su espada, cayendo muerto. Salta hacia el escritorio donde vuelve a lanzar rayos de fuerza donde la mitad murieron.

Los que quedaban corrieron hacia la puerta, tratándola de abrir sin éxito. Vestara salta al suelo y siente a alguien en su espalda, se gira rápidamente y le corta las piernas al Jefe Dawe. Le dirige una sonrisa de suficiencia y vuelve su atención al grupo de extremistas tratando de salir, podía sentir el pánico y el temor de los extremistas.  
Extendió su brazo, donde formó un puño; uno de ellos se elevó, se llevó sus manos a su cuello, Vestara empezó a estrangularlo hasta romperle el cuello y así lo hizo con otros dos más.

Ellos vieron como sus compañeros caían como costales de arena, Vestara se acercó lentamente y empezó a blandir su sable de luz de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo.

Ya nadie intentaba salir, todos los extremistas se hallaban el suelo, muertos.

Vestara Khai se hallaba de pie ante los cuerpos desmembrados, con su sable aún encendido, alguien se arrastraba y se giró. Jefe Dawe miró los ojos amarillos de la Sith, resignado.  
— Mátame— dijo Jefe Dawe.  
— Sólo seguía órdenes, Dawe— dijo Vestara acercándose al hombre sin piernas. — ¿Cómo quieres morir? ¿Armado o humillado en el suelo?— susurró Vestara mirándolo en el suelo. Jefe Dawe abrió y cerró los ojos.  
— Dame mi blaster y mátame.  
— Si te sirve de consuelo, tarde o temprano también me traicionarán— dijo Vestara Khai mientras le ponía la pistola a la mano de Dawe mediante la Fuerza. El hombre la miró, riéndose.  
— ¡Así que nos han usado! Debimos haberlo sabido— exclamó el Jefe Dawe, apoyándose contra la pared con dificultad y se colocó la pistola en el pecho.  
— Con la diferencia es que yo sé cuando será el momento que me clavarán el puñal. Lo tengo controlado. Los karganos no son confiables— exclamó Vestara Khai, fríamente y levantó su sable y lo hundió en el pecho del Jefe Dawe.

El extremista cayó muerto hacia un costado. Vestara Khai se quedó viéndolo. Si, sabia que la traicionarían, lo sintió cuando la pidieron que fuese a exterminar la organización.  
Lo tiene controlado, cuando llegue el momento que el Rey Kargano decida "apuñalarla", ya estaría lista para ese momento.  
— Nadie puede engañar a una Sith— pensó Vestara Khai mientras salía de la estancia y se dirigía a los exteriores, donde el aire del planeta Tattoine agitó su cabellera castaña oscura. Se subió la capucha negra y fue a buscar su nave, para retirarse del árido y caluroso planeta.

* * *

**Soffy: Si, tienes razon, al parecer destruir estaciones viene de familia xD. Gracias por tu comentario, saludos**


	13. Búsqueda

Ben Skywalker y Tahiri Veila se hallaban en Shili, el planeta de origen de los togrutas. Si, sabían que en cualquier momento tropas karganas iban a ir en contra de ese planeta. Ben fue el primer en saberlo gracias a su contacto y también por Jaina, ella informó a su padre. No sabe como Jaina consiguió esa información pero no insistió, tendrá sus fuentes, como lo tiene Ben.  
La principal tarea de los Jedi era quedarse en el pueblo de Shili, para proteger a los togrutas indefensos. Ben se sorprendió de ver togrutas armados acompañando a las tropas de asalto de AG y algunos soldados chiss.

Tahiri llevaba a los togrutas a lugares seguros pero Ben sintió algo. Cerca de una cabaña escuchó risas de pequeños togrutas, intrigado entró la cabaña. Una mujer de cabellos castaños claros, rodeada de pequeños togrutas, les leía lo que parecía un cuento. La mujer alzó la vista hacia Ben y el Jedi tardó segundos en reconocer, era Vestara Khai sin su singular marca vor'shandi en su rostro y tenia el cabello atado, vistiendo una túnica verde.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ves?— dijo Ben, intrigado. Tuvo que reconocer que la Sith se veía guapa.  
— Animando a los pequeños, Ben— dijo Vestara mirando a Ben con cara de inocente.  
— Están aquí ¿cierto?— dijo el Jedi y Vestara asintió segundos después se escuchó explosiones en las afueras, los pequeños se angustiaron, entró Tahiri y se sorprendió de ver a la intrusa.  
— ¿Quién eres?  
— Ella es Vestara Khai— dijo Ben llevándose una mano a su sable de luz. Vestara se levantó y caminó en dirección a los Jedi.  
— Te lo prometí, Ben. Te voy a ayudar en esta.  
— Eres una Sith ¿cierto?— dijo Tahiri sacando su sable de luz— Te parece si salimos. No vaya a ser que asustemos a los pequeños.— los tres salieron fuera de la cabaña. Se escuchaba las explosiones, los karganos ya habían llegado al planeta y luchaban contra las tropas de asalto.— Dime una razón para no dejarte sin manos— dijo Tahiri levantando el sable de luz aun sin encender.  
— Ellos me van a traicionar. Es obvio que tengo que defenderme— dijo Vestara levantando una ceja. Tahiri se quedó viéndola un rato más.  
— Está bien, puedes estar de nuestro lado pero estaré observándote— dijo Tahiri dándole la espalda en dirección al conflicto.  
— ¿Estarás bien?— dijo Ben y ella lo vio y le sonrió.  
— Si, Ben. Ellos no tienen idea de mis sospechas— dijo Vestara— ¡Vamos!

.

Jaina Solo caminaba sobre los verdes prados de Anzant, había una hilera de hierba quemada. No estaba sola, la acompañaban su esposo Jagged Fel y sus pequeños hijos.

Habían encontrado la nave siniestrada de Allana.  
— ¿Puedes sentir a Allana?— dijo Jag acercándose al Ala Y, totalmente destrozado. Jaina negó con la cabeza y se giró para ver a sus hijos.  
— No se alejen mucho, chicos. Manténgasen cerca de nosotros. — dijo Jaina y volvió la vista al Ala Y.  
— Ya casi no se fabrican estas Alas Y. Las que quedan son modificadas— Jag se metió en la nave— Es evidente que han removido los controles.

Jaina se había quedado inmóvil, alguien los observaba; se giró lentamente y ve a alguien acercándose donde estaban ellos, reconoció al anzantiliano. Han que se hallaba examinando pequeños roedores saltarines mientras Tyler recogía las piedritas de curiosas formas, ambos se giraron y vieron al extraño con su piel celeste, cabeza redonda donde podía ver los ojos blancos y boca abultada. Les dieron temor y corrieron hacia sus padres, Han abrazó la cintura de Jaina mientras Tyler se colocaba a la espalda de Jag; Jag cargó al pequeño y ve al extraño acercarse y camina hasta ponerse a la altura de su esposa.  
— ¿Lo conoces?— dijo Jag.  
— Si. Es el Gran Maestro del balavantam— dijo Jaina mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Han, tranquilizándolo.  
El anzantiliano se colocó al frente de la Maestra Jedi. Se inclinó un poco y el pequeño Han captó amistad y paz así que dejó el temor atrás, adoptando una curiosidad infantil al igual que su hermano gemelo.  
— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, Maestra Jedi?— dijo el anzantiliano, mirando con curiosidad a los tres extraños para él. Jaina se percató de eso.  
— Él es mi esposo, el Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica, Jagged Fel y los pequeños son mis hijos, Han y Tyler.— el anzantiliano extendió sus cuatro dedos para saludar al Jefe de Estado y Jag le devuelve el saludo— Hemos venido en busca de Allana, nuestra sobrina y prima de mis pequeños. Sé que estuvo aquí.  
El anzantiliano la miró con atención y esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa en su abultado hocico.  
— Permítame invitarles al Templo Kira, donde podamos hablar más cómodamente.

..

Vestara, Ben y Tahiri se arrastraban por una pendiente. Mientras las tropas de asalto luchaban, Ben recibió un mensaje del capitán del escuadrón sobre el secuestro de un patriarca de una tribu importante del planeta.  
— ¿Alcanzas ver algo?— dijo Tahiri echada sobre la hierba alta, que cubría perfectamente a los tres.  
— Sólo veo guardias karganos. Posiblemente ahí lo tengan, encerrado aquella cabaña.  
— ¿Irrumpimos?— dijo Vestara.  
— Yo estaba pensando en que tú nos hagas entrar.— dijo Ben mirando a Vestara. Ella se quedó viéndolo.  
— Bien, me subiré la capucha y comprobaré si tienen la mente débil— exclamo Vestara levantándose mientras se ponía la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Vestara dio una vuelta sobre el terreno. Los dos Jedi esperaron pacientemente hasta ver a la Sith acercarse a los guardias, observaron que ella ladeó la mano y ellos se hicieron a un lado y entró.  
— Creo que está confirmado. Son débiles mentales— dijo Tahiri levantándose con Ben luego los dos se deslizaron por la pendiente.

Rodaron por el suelo, se levantaron y corrieron a la cabaña. Ahí estaba el patriarca de la tribu, un togruta anciano, Vestara Khai le sacó las ataduras.  
— No sé como agradecérselo— murmuró el anciano. Y salieron al exterior, pero no se esperaba que un grupo de karganos se regresaban a la cabaña, Ambos grupos se quedaron frente a frente.  
— Vaya, si que nos metimos en un buen lío— dijo Ben mientras sacaba su sable de luz al igual que Tahiri y Vestara.

Los karganos levantaron las armas y los tres se metieron a la cabaña.  
— ¡Quédate aquí!— alzó la voz Vestara Khai al togruta anciano y salió de la cabaña. Ben se alarmó por la actitud intempestiva.  
— ¿Qué hace esa mujer?— preguntó Tahiri detrás de la pared.  
— Al parecer se quiere matar— dijo Ben.

Los karganos disparaban mientras Vestara devolvía los disparos con su sable de luz, algunos caían y otros se movilizaban.  
— ¿Se van a quedar viendo o que?— gritó Vestara y Ben encendió su sable de luz y se colocó al lado de Vestara donde repelía los disparos. Los karganos se dieron la media vuelta y huyeron.  
— Llévate al anciano. Yo me encargo de ellos— dijo la Sith dejándolo después. Ben se giró y ve a Tahiri con el togruta, ella asiente.  
— Creo que ahora en adelante, tendré que confiar en esa mujer. Básicamente se juega el pellejo— dijo Tahiri sin sorprenderse.

.  
.

Jaina estaba sorprendida por las construcciones del Templo Kira. Las paredes parecían hechas de piedras rectangulares alzándose en forma trapezoidal.  
La sala era amplia con bancos de piedra intercaladas en forma vertical. El Gran Maestro invitó a sentarse a los invitados.  
— Señor, deseo saber sobre mi sobrina— dijo Jaina mientras se sentaba en el asiento de piedra, al igual que Jag, el pequeño Han y su hermano Tyler.  
— Tu prima ¿Allana Solo?— Jaina asintió— Nosotros vimos el Apocalipsis bajo nuestras cabezas. La estación se destruyó y ella se estrella en nuestros bosques. La encontramos…viva— Jaina y Jag se miraron.  
— Lo sabia— dijo Jaina, muy contenta.  
— Curamos sus heridas. Pasó casi todo un día en cama, murmurando en sueños y sollozando.— dijo el anzantiliano, Jaina y Jag se preocuparon.  
— Ella al despertar, me dijo que fue su padre, el que le salvó la vida.

Jaina frunció el ceño. ¿Jacen? ¿Jacen intervino?  
— ¿Jacen?— dijo Jag y el anzantiliano abrió los ojos.  
— ¡Oh! ¿Ese es el nombre de su padre? Nada más ingresar a su habitación, sentí su energía, el Guardián que siempre acompaña al sensible del Balavantam. Y ella me informó que era su padre.  
— Eso es interesante— dijo Jaina— Su padre fue mi hermano mellizo. ¿Lo puedes sentir ahora?  
— No, Jedi, no puedo sentir a nadie mas que a mi propio Guardián.— dijo el anzantiliano.  
— ¿Adonde se fue?— dijo Jag  
— Tomo una nave que le regalamos, le pusimos los controles de su nave siniestrada. Dice que fue a casa.— dijo el anzantiliano, Jaina se puso de pie.  
— Me alegra que esté viva. Pero me preocupa que esté algo confundida respecto a mi hermano. Agradezco que la haya rescatado.  
— Somos un pueblo que ayudamos al necesitado, la joven Jedi necesitaba ayuda. Nos gustaría que se quede a presenciar la belleza de nuestro planeta.  
— A mi también. Me gustaría regresar en circunstancias no tan apremiantes.— dijo Jaina— Pero igual, mis agradecimientos.

El anzantiliano se puso de pie al igual que Jag y los gemelos. El Gran Maestro extendió la mano para despedirse de sus invitados.

.

— Eso ha sido temerario, Ves— dijo Ben mientras caminaba en dirección al campamento de las tropas junto con la Sith y Tahiri. Shili ya estaba a salvo de los karganos.— ¿Esto es una forma de demostrar que tus intenciones no son traicionarnos?  
— Me gusta el peligro, Ben— dijo Vestara esbozando una sonrisa. Se detuvieron, muy de cerca estaba el campamento pero Vestara no podía acercarse a ellos.  
— ¿No sospecharán que atacaste a los karganos?— dijo Tahiri.  
— No— dijo Vestara— Ellos nunca vieron mi rostro, no tengo mis marcas vor'shandi y mi sable de luz, como pudieron observar, es azul. A lo mucho pensarán que era una Jedi.  
— ¿Ese sable no es…— preguntó Ben.  
— Si, Ben. Guardé el sable de luz cuando empecé a entrenarme como Jedi— dijo sonriente— Ha sido bueno trabajar contigo, Jedi Veila— le extendió la mano a la rubia Jedi. Ella la miró y extendió su mano para devolverle el gesto.  
— Esto sólo es una tregua, Sith Khai. Pero no tendré problemas en trabajar contigo sólo para sabotear planes karganas— dijo Tahiri. Vestara sonrió y se acercó a Ben, que extendió la mano pero ella le besó en la mejilla.  
— Nos vemos otro día, Ben— dijo Vestara retirándose del lugar, dejando a Ben, sorprendido. Miró a Tahiri, que alzaba una ceja.  
— No es nada, Tahiri— dijo Ben sonrojándose.  
— No dije nada, Ben— dijo Tahiri, con una sonrisa burlona.

.

La _Dama Púrpura_ alzaba vuelo, dejando atrás el planeta Anzant. Jaina acostaba al pequeño Han en el segundo camarote de la nave, le tapó con la sábana, besó en la frente de su hijo y luego se levantó para despedirse de su hijo Tyler, que ya dormia en el primer camarote, apagó la pequeña luz y cerró la puertecilla.  
La Jedi se dirigió a un pequeño congelador donde sacó un refresco y se fue a la cabina donde Jag manejaba la nave.  
— ¿A dónde crees que irá Allana?  
— Tal vez Corellia— dijo Jaina sentándose en el asiento del copiloto— Mis padres ya deben estar ahí. — Calculo que ya debe haber llegado si el anzantiliano nos dijo que hace cuatro horas ella salió.  
— ¿Hablarás con ella?  
— Si, Jag.— dijo Jaina, visiblemente cansada— Ese no es un tema que me entusiasme mucho, prefiero recordar al Jacen de antes de la guerra Vong.— dijo Jaina con pesadez. Jag decidió cambiar de tema.  
— ¿Ya llevarás a los gemelos a Ossus?— preguntó Jag y Jaina se enderezó.  
— Cierto. En estos días los llevaré o si no Winter con mi mamá se encargaran de ello.— dijo Jaina mirando a su marido mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco. Una luz roja empezó a parpadear. Jag presionó el botón y una figura holográfica pequeña apareció dando la figura azul de Leia, se veía algo agitada  
— ¿Jaina? ¡Buenas noticias, Allana esta viva y ha regresado a casa!  
— Vayamos a Corellia, Jag. — dijo Jaina, sonriendo.

La _Dama Púrpura_ seguía viajando a toda velocidad, rumbo a Corellia

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias por el review. Saludos**


	14. Jacen

Mientras Jaina y su familia llegaban a Anzant, Allana aterrizaba en el hangar del planeta Corellia. Los pilotos y otros trabajadores de Corellia miraron con curiosidad la nueva nave. Allana descendió de la nave, se sujetó con la barandilla, muy cansada.  
— ¿Está bien, joven?— dijo un hombre mayor acercándose a Allana.  
— Yo la conozco— dijo una voz femenina y Allana alzó la vista en dirección a la voz que había oído. Era Syal Antilles, hija del legendario piloto de la Rebelión, Wedge Antilles, colega y amigo de Luke y compañero de Han Solo. — ¿Deseas alguna ayuda?  
Allana miró a la mujer de cabellos rubios, vestida con un mono de piloto azul.  
— ¿Me buscaría algún transporte para ir a la casa de mis abuelos?— dijo Allana, poniéndose de pie.

.

Han Solo estaba sentado en el sillón, en la sala de la casa donde vivía con Leia y el androide C3-PO. Lugar acogedor, la ventana abierta donde el aire entraba.

Han Solo se veía muy demacrado y con el rostro desencajado ¿No había ya soportado muchas pérdidas en esta vida? ¿Acaso era algún tipo de mala suerte o maldición que hace que pierda a cada miembro de su familia? Primero fue Chewie, su fiel y mejor amigo, lo consideraba como parte de su familia, luego fue Anakin, muerto joven en plena guerra con los Vong, luego fue Jacen, quien sucumbió al Lado Oscuro que para él ya estaba muerto y ahora, Allana, su nieta, muerta en esa misión suicida. Si tuviese cerca al Comandante Zawn o a cualquier responsable de esa misión, lo mataría con sus manos. Extrañaba a su nieta, su sonrisa, su cabellera roja, cuando se ponía testaruda, su voz, extrañaba el tono de voz que usaba cuando lo llamaba "abuelito", recordó cuando era pequeña y la llevaba en los hombros. No era justo, ¿Por qué tenia morir? ¡Era tan joven! Han levantó la mirada al techo, no quería que las lagrimas corriesen por sus mejillas pero lo hicieron.  
Se levantó del sillón y se fue directo al estante donde se veía las holo fotografías de la familia, vio una donde salía una Allana muy pequeña, al lado de ella estaba él mismo y Leia donde se veían muy sonrientes; una mano pasó por su cintura, se giró y vio a Leia.  
— No puedo creerlo…no quiero creerlo— dijo Han sin poder evitar las lágrimas mientras Leia se colocaba al frente de su marido y lo abrazó.— ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo entiendo.  
— Ella era valiente, Han. Tal vez quiso probarse a sí misma. Pero en mi opinión debió negarse. — decía Leia mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su marido.  
— Ya muchas pérdidas hemos sufrido en esta vida— decía Han mientras guardaba la foto en su sitio.— ¿Quién mas debe irse?.

Leia se alejó un poco de Han, podía sentir algo, una presencia conocida pero no estaba tan segura. Tal vez sea Allana queriéndose despedir.  
— Extraño sus abrazos— dijo Han y Leia vuelve a dirigir su mirada al de su marido.  
— Yo también, Han, yo también. Era una joven muy hermosa…

Alguien tocó la puerta, Leia se giró y volvió a sentir esa presencia. Tal vez esta confundida, tal vez no sea nada pero se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Han y Leia se quedaron sorprendidos.  
— Hola, abuelitos— exclamó Allana, de pie con el brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello desgreñado y con un olor terrible.— Creo que necesito un caf muy fuerte— esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Leia retrocedió y Han la agarró para evitar que cayese al suelo. Allana cayó de rodillas— Yo también los he extrañado.  
— Vara de oro— dijo Han, muy lívido. El droide de protocolo se acerca, con su típico andar.  
— ¿Qué desea, señor Solo?— dijo el droide dorado, con su voz mecánica  
— Tres caf muy fuertes.— exclamó Han mientras Allana se acercaba para abrazarlos.

Los tres se hallaban sentados en la mesa, ya había pasado una hora desde que Allana llegó. La joven Jedi contó todo: desde cuando la reclutaron hasta cuando salió del planeta Anzant. Han no dejaba de abrazar a su nieta mientras daba un ultimo sorbo de su caf, Leia acariciaba la mano de Allana.  
— Siento mucho sobre Deckel— dijo Leia, apesadumbrada— No puedo imaginarme el dolor que debes sentir.  
Allana dio otro sorbo de su caf, aún le dolía la muerte de su novio.  
— No debí ir, no debimos haber aceptado eso.  
— Él era piloto…

— ¡Debió haberse negado! ¡Y yo debí haberme negado!— Allana nuevamente dio otro sorbo de su caf. Se hizo un nudo en su garganta.  
— No me gusta verte sufrir, Allana— dijo Han— No…te agobies, eres fuerte, lo vas a superar…eres una Solo  
— Lo amaba…  
— Lo sé, Allana.

Nuevamente todos en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del liquido del caf chocando con los vasos al ser servidos nuevamente.  
— Mi tía se subió a un Ala X durante la guerra Vong, ¡con sólo dieciséis años! Dos años menos que el mío, quise emularla.  
— Jaina lo hizo en un momento de necesidad, era un momento crítico. Allana, no has vivido en esa guerra, no te puedes imaginar lo que pasamos todos en ese momento. Ella no tenía elección.  
— Quiero hablar con mi tía Jaina— dijo Allana dejando la taza en la mesa— Me alegra verlos de nuevo— exclamó la joven Jedi.  
— Nosotros agradecemos tenerte de vuelta— dijo Han— Leia ya avisó a Jaina, vendrá en cualquier momento.

Tocaron la puerta, el droide de protocolo se acercó para abrirla. Jaina Solo estaba ahí, se acercó al comedor donde Leia, Han y Allana se pusieron de pie. La Maestra Jedi, después de saludar a sus padres, se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazó muy fuerte.  
— Quiero hablar contigo, tía— dijo Allana separándose de Jaina. Ella asintió y se fueron a una habitación.

Allana se sentó en la cama, Jaina se sentó al lado de ella, ambas se giraron para verse frente a frente.  
— Cuando me estrellaba contra el planeta…sentí a alguien, que me ayudaba a controlar la nave.— decía Allana mientras miraba los ojos marrones de Jaina.— Me salvó la vida y estoy segura, que fue mi padre.

Jaina observó a su sobrina y luego soltó un suspiro.  
— No hay dudas…que fue tu padre. Lo último que pensó Jacen antes de morir fue protegerte y lo ha hecho ahora.  
— Soy hija de Darth Caedus, el Sith que mató a mucha gente incluyendo a la madre de mi tío Ben, la mujer que nunca conocí.  
— ¿Por qué recuerdas así a tu padre?— dijo Jaina algo dolida.  
— No me han contado mucho de él. Yo tuve que averiguar por mi cuenta, lo he investigado, he leído lo que hizo lo cual me avergüenza ser su hija. ¡Fue un hombre malvado!  
— Has leído a Darth Caedus, no a Jacen.— dijo Jaina.  
— ¿No es la misma persona? Tú lo mataste.— dijo Allana y se dio cuenta que tal vez haya herido a su tía. Jaina cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, estaba muy apenada.  
— No maté a tu padre, fue a Caedus. Allana, no recuerdes así a tu padre. Él desde luego, quiso protegerte. Darth Caedus mató a Jacen Solo, yo me enfrenté a alguien que se parecía a mi hermano mellizo, sólo al final supe que había vuelto a ser él.  
— ¿Por qué se fue al Lado Oscuro?  
— Jacen no lo hizo por ambición ni por egoísmo. Por lo que sé, él buscaba la paz para la galaxia, de manera equivocada. Él se sacrificó, volvió a ser Jacen cuando murió para avisar a Tenel Ka, tu madre, para salvarte, Allana. Se sacrificó para salvarte.— exclamó Jaina mientras agarraba las manos de su sobrina— Recuerda a mi hermano como Jacen no como Caedus. Jacen fue un hombre bueno, valiente, un gran Jedi.

Allana sonrió débilmente.  
— Entonces ¿Fue bueno alguna vez?  
— Cuando éramos jóvenes y estudiábamos en el Praxeum Jedi; tu padre le gustaba estudiar los animales silvestres que capturaba. A mi me pedía que les construya una celda de alambres lo cual lo hacia. Recuerdo que él tenia una serpiente de cristal como mascota, que siempre se le escapaba— dijo Jaina mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— Un día se escapó, pero luego lo encontramos y Jacen lo encerró en su celda; cuando fuimos al comedor, sentados en la mesa con tu madre Tenel Ka, Lowie y tu padre, fue cuando la serpiente de cristal volvió a escaparse; provocando un alboroto en el comedor— dijo Jaina y Allana sonrió.— Recuerda a tu padre como un gran Jedi, dispuesto a ayudarte, a ayudar a los demás.  
— ¿Los anzantilianos han dicho que es como mi guardián?  
— Por lo que he entendido, son algo así como "almas que guían a los que consideraban importantes en vida". Aunque no lo veas físicamente, ni lo sientas mediante la Fuerza, él esta ahí— dijo Jaina colocando su palma en el corazón de Allana.  
— Me gustaría verlo de nuevo.  
— A mi también, Allana. Extraño a mi hermano…a mis dos hermanos— Jaina y Allana se dieron un gran abrazo.  
— Me hubiera gustado conocer al tío Anakin.  
— Estoy segura que Anakin hubiera estado encantado de conocerte.  
— ¿Me cuentas más anécdotas de mi papá?— dijo Allana, Jaina sonrió.

.

Jaina miraba la ventana desde el despacho de Jag, donde había una gran mesa rectangular en la espaciosa oficina, ya habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con Allana, conversado hasta quedarse dormidas en la habitación. Sintió una presencia familiar, ya sabia quien era, la habitación estaba vacía pero no podía ver esa entidad de la Fuerza. _"Gracias, Jaina"_ escuchó la voz de su hermano mellizo, sonar en su cabeza, ella sonrió de forma triste.  
— De nada, Jacen— murmuró Jaina— Ya puedes estar en paz.— La Fuerza de Jacen desapareció luego de decir esas palabras.  
— ¡Mamá!  
— !Mamá!— Jaina se giró y vio a sus pequeños en la puerta con Leia y Winter Celchu, la mujer que crió a los mellizos Solo y a Anakin. La Maestra Jedi se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa. Llegó el día en que sus hijos tenian que irse al Templo Jedi en Ossus. Ella no podía llevárselos, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo.  
— Te quiero, Han— dijo Jaina, hincando la rodilla derecha en el suelo— Y a ti también Ty— y empezó a darle besos a ambos. Jag se acercó a la escena con su capa gris.  
— ¡Papá! Me voy a Ossus— dijo Han entre feliz y triste mientras Tyler se frotaba los ojos.  
— Lo sé, Han. Los vamos a extrañar— exclamó Jag mirando a su hijo y luego levantó la mirada a las mujeres.— ¿Se irán en la _Dama Púrpura_? Les podemos prestar nuestra nave.  
— Han nos llevará en el Halcón, Jag. Gracias por tu amabilidad.— dijo Leia mientras Jag sonreía.  
— Suerte muchachos, lo vans a hacer bien— exclamó Jag mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños de los gemelos. El pequeño Han se pasaba la mano sobre su cabellera.  
— Hasta luego, mis bebés— Jaina abrazó a sus hijos mientras los besaba, los pequeños abrazaron fuerte a su madre, al mismo tiempo.— Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Jaina se levantó mientras Leia se llevaba al pequeño Han agarrado de la mano mientras Winter Celchu hacia los mismo con Tyler. Ambas se despidieron de la pareja.  
— Lo volveremos a ver, Jaina— dijo Jag mientras los tres daban la vuelta a la esquina, desapareciendo.  
— Lo sé Jag, lo sé— dijo Jaina mientras entraba al despacho donde se fue a mirar la ventana mientras Jag sacaba unos papeles.  
— Jaina, tengo una reunión con algunos senadores. ¿Deseas quedarte?— dijo Jag mientras seguía sacando papeles.  
— Si, Jag. — dijo Jaina, ella sabía que Tawallese estaría en la reunión. Quería saber que más cosas escondía.

Jaina se reclinó en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia la puerta, donde senadores importantes llegaban y se sentaban en el asiento. La puerta seguía abierta y parecía que nadie mas iba a entrar, no estaba Tawallese, él siempre iba a estos tipos de reuniones. Jag cerró la puerta y se sentó, algo iba mal, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que Jag le hablaba, le estaba presentando a los senadores y ella no lo escuchaba.  
— Oh, lo siento.— dijo Jaina, con cierto embarazo.  
— Puede sentarse, Maestra Solo— dijo un senador Chandra-fan. Jaina educadamente rechazó la petición, el senador no se ofendió.

Algo iba mal, evidentemente. Los senadores y Jag concertaban sobre la guerra contra los karganos y el rumor que Estrella Negra ya no participaba. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, miraba la puerta, algo feo iba a ocurrir. Jaina abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia la puerta, saltando hacia la mesa, pisando los papeles, los senadores estaban confundidos por el repentino movimiento de la Jedi.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Jaina?— preguntó Jag, con el ceño fruncido por la incredulidad.

Jaina extendió sus manos por encima de la puerta de metal, concentró la Fuerza, dejando que fluyera dentro de ella.  
El edificio tembló, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión mientras los senadores veían aterrados como el fuego sobresalían por los costados de la puerta mientras Jaina retenía la onda expansiva con la Fuerza. La puerta se dobló como papel, Jaina empleó toda su energía, toda su fuerza mental.

Aguantó un poco más hasta salir disparada por los aires hasta caer en la mesa de madera, tumbándola. Jaina abrió los ojos y ve como la puerta de metal va cayendo en su dirección, nuevamente usó la Fuerza para lanzarla hacia la ventana.

El edificio ya no temblaba pero los senadores estaban aterrados y confundidos.  
— ¿Estas bien, Jaina?— la voz preocupada de su marido le llegó a los oídos de la aturdida y confundida Jaina. Se enderezó y sintió un dolor puntiagudo en la espalda.

Ahí, en la entrada estaba negra, los alrededores de la puerta, chamuscados y destrozados.  
— Nos salvó la vida, Maestra Solo— dijo un senador, al borde los nervios.  
— Yo sé quien ha sido— dijo Jaina, jadeando y sintió una punzada de dolor, minutos antes se había despedido de su hijo. Lo cerca que estuvo del atentado, la irritó.  
— ¿Sabes quien fue, Jaina?— dijo Jag, visiblemente molesto y confundido. Él también era conciente que su hijo estuvo cerca, sólo hace unos minutos, eso lo ponía mal.  
— Tawallese. Y lo voy a atrapar, Jag.  
— Hazlo, Jaina. Puso en peligro a nuestros niños.

* * *

**Soffy: Hola de nuevo, gracias por el comentario, Ben y Vestara saldrán más adelante. Saludos**

**Edu: Hola, gracias por el comentario. Lamentablemente, no. Lando no saldrá en este fic :(**


	15. Defensa corelliana

El atentado al Palacio Imperial causó revuelo en todo el planeta, saliendo incluso en las holo noticias.

Jaina estaba en las afueras del Palacio con Jag, donde había mucha gente entre curiosos, la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, bomberos que aun apagaban el fuego en los alrededores y la emergencia medica.  
— ¿Desde cuando lo sabias, Jaina?— decía Jag, el tono de voz no era de reproche.  
— Desde hace tres días, antes de ir a Anzant. Tengo que buscarlo, Jag— dijo Jaina levantándose de la camilla donde estaba sentada— Estoy bien, sólo es un golpe— dijo la Jedi al paramédico.  
— ¿Lo estabas espiando?  
— Desde que lo vi, sabia que algo se traía entre manos. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que deberíamos redoblar los esfuerzos en Shili? Pues, él iba a atacar ahí.  
— Está bien. A mi no me importan si intentan agredirme, pero cuando intentan lastimar a mi familia, ahí es cuando me pongo malo— dijo Jag, molesto pero sin perder la compostura— Te daré dos guardias para te acompañen—Jag levantó un dedo para evitar que su esposa protestase— Sólo para acompañarte y detenerlo, siempre por si acaso. Nunca se sabe.  
Jaina miró a Jag, lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló hacia ella, para besarlo.

Jaina sacó su rastreador nuevamente. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo colocó discretamente en su bolsillo de su chaleco, mediante la Fuerza, avanzaba sigilosamente, seguida por dos miembros de la GAG. Otra vez el mismo lugar donde ella lo encontró por primera vez. Se agazapó y los guardias hicieron lo mismo, ya conocían el plan de antemano.  
Tawallese estaba parado, esperado al kargano, que al fin llegó.  
— ¿Lo has hecho¡  
— Si, coloqué la bomba. Con suerte, el Jefe de Estado debe estar muerto, ahora es cuando podemos invadir Corellia.  
— Eso es perfecto— dijo el kargano— Sin el inútil del Jefe Fel, ahora es cuando tenemos el camino libre.

A Jaina no le gustó que se refirieran así de Jag. Salió del escondite, con su sable de luz morado encendido. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de verla, la Jedi empujó al kargano con la Fuerza, cayendo de espaldas, Tawallese sacó una pistola y apuntó a Jaina. La Jedi giró su muñeca, cortando la mano del traidor, el kargano se arrastraba por el suelo, Jaina lo atrajo hacia ella con la Fuerza. Estaba asustado y ella le cortó las manos.  
Tallawase se llevaba algo a la boca, una pastilla gris, la Jedi reconoció y rápidamente, con el sable en alto, lo dejó manco, gritando del dolor.  
— Puede entrar, capitán— dijo Jaina, apagando su sable de luz mientras los GAG, levantaban a los caídos.

— Ya hemos enviado un mensaje a Corellia. Ya están bajo aviso— dijo el anciano Kier Duty. En el nuevo despacho de Jagged Fel, un lugar más pequeño que el anterior, se encontraba el comandante Zawn y Jaina además del Jefe de Estado y el mismo anciano.  
— Señores— dijo Jag caminando por la estancia con las manos en la espalda— Es cierto, hasta ahora no he usado la artillería pesada, porque no lo veía necesario. Pero lo que he vivido ahora, el hecho de ver como atentaban contra mi vida y lo peor; el hecho que mi propia familia estuvo en peligro…  
— Haz sacado los "juguetes" que el Imperio legó ¿cierto Jag?— dijo Jaina, sentada en el escritorio, cruzada de brazos. Jag la miró y sonrió, asintiendo.  
— He ordenado la salida de los Cruceros de la Alianza Galáctica, lo cual mi mujer prefiere llamarlos por su nombre: Destructores Imperiales. Aunque son similares a los que usaban el Imperio pero son diferentes. Los karganos no conocen la fuerza que tienen estas naves, ahora se arrepentirán de habernos desafiado.  
— Así que señores, ha llegado el "reencuentro imperial"— dijo Jaina esbozando una sonrisa irónica.  
— A mi me parece la idea mas perfecta, Jefe Fel— dijo el chiss Zawn, el comandante de piel azul va a dirigir un destructor imperial pero no podrá ejecutar ordenes por un castigo que le impuso Jag.  
— Vayan a sus puestos, señores— Dejemos todo listo y he decidido a ayudar a los corellianos. — Se dirigió a Jaina— ¿Lista para poner a punto al Escuadrón Pícaro?— la Jedi asintió. El chiss se retiró del cuarto junto con el viejo Duty.  
— ¿Sabes que, Jag? Palpatine lloraría de la emoción— dijo Jaina sarcásticamente. Jag sólo le sonrió.  
— Haz vuelto, Jaina.

.

Ya era muy tarde en Corellia, Allana estaba sentada en el sillón viendo un holo drama sin prestar mucha atención, con las piernas encima de un cojín, pensaba en su padre, recordarlo como el Jedi que fue, no como el Sith que terminó. Tan sólo había pasado una hora desde que se había comunicado con sus abuelos, que viajaban a Ossus, llevándose a su primo Han, para su entrenamiento como Jedi. Una hora después, ya los echaba de menos, sola en la casa. También había hablado con sus mejores amigos, les había dicho que pasaría sólo un par de días donde sus abuelos, luego regresaría a Coruscant, al Templo Jedi. Extrañaba a Deckel pero tenia que seguir adelante, dio un gran bostezo, olvídanse por un momento de sus modales reales hapanos, al fin al cabo, estaba sola. Y pensar en la realeza hapana le hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué la Reina Madre, su mamá, no participaba en la guerra? Solían ayudar a la Alianza.  
Ya se aprestaba a apagar el holo red para irse a dormir cuando la programación es interrumpida por un programa de holo noticias, Allana frunció el ceño.  
— Lamentamos interrumpir la programación. Hemos recibido una noticia muy grave, al parecer tropas karganas están muy cerca del planeta. Y…— decía el conductor periodista, muy sudoroso y nervioso. Allana apagó el holo red. "Que ganas de molestar tienen los karganos" pensó Allana. ¿Iría a ayudar a los corellianos? Está en el planeta de origen de su abuelo, tiene algo de corelliana, sintió la necesidad de ayudarlos. No iba a permitir que esos destruyan el planeta, no iba a permitir que ganasen la guerra.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación, rebuscó en algunos cajones, algún traje de piloto debe estar ahí. Lo encontró, un traje naranja, viejo y desgastado. Leyó en la etiqueta "J. Solo", ¿serán de su tía Jaina?.  
— ¿Me quedará?— pensó Allana y se lo puso. Le quedaba muy alto, los pantalones se le caían y las mangas eran largas. No eran de Jaina, eran de su padre.— Interesante— pensó Allana.

El principal hangar de Corellia, todos los pilotos corrían a sus naves y otros dan los últimos retoques. Syal Antilles, la Teniente del Escuadrón Corellia, caminaba a zancadas por el lugar, con el casco bajo el brazo.  
— ¡Vamos, demostremos a esos karganos que meterse con Corellia es el peor error de la galaxia!— alentó Syal, provocando que los pilotos con sus monos azules, se motiven aún mas.

— ¿Antilles?— dijo Allana, con su traje de piloto naranja, ligeramente modificada para poder moverse cómodamente y un cinto negro enroscado en su brazo derecho. Syal se giró para verla, alzando ambas cejas.  
— ¿Solo? ¿Quieres unirte a la defensa?— preguntó muy dubitativa Syal. No tenía mucho tiempo, ya la habían informado que los karganos estaban a cinco minutos del planeta.  
— Si, necesito una nave. Quiero…  
— Si estás dispuesta y sabes pilotear una nave, busca un casco y súbete. — dijo Syal, con una sonrisa que le subió el ánimo a Allana.  
— ¿Cuánto llegará la Alianza?— preguntó Syal a un hombre del centro de control, el hombre se giró.  
— En pocos minutos, llegarán a bordo de un destructor estelar donde estará acoplado el Escuadrón Pícaro.— dijo el hombre. Syal agradeció y se fue a su nave.

El Escuadrón Corellia salió al espacio, donde varias Alas iban a defender el planeta. Allana miraba el espacio, controlando sus nervios, dio un suspiro y ve una gran nave ovalada, con varias torretas: era un crucero kargano, tan grande y se veía amenazador.  
— Líder Corellia, desplegando Alas— dijo Syal Antilles.

Todos los pilotos confirmaron sus posiciones.  
— Por Deckel— murmuró Allana. La nave kargana desplegó sus amenazadores cazas, a la joven Jedi se estremeció un poco, le eran tan familiares desde la última vez que lo vio.

El crucero kargano dejó de moverse pero soltó varios cazas y empezó la batalla espacial, con el planeta Corellia, muy cerca de ellos. Allana viró su nave y apuntó a uno, disparó, pulverizándolo. Los cazas karganas eran veloces, Syal ordenó desplegarse a los costados, para evitar más pérdidas.  
El destructor de la AG llegó al lugar del conflicto, después de veinte minutos.  
— A la hora que llegan— dijo Syal viendo al destructor, tan parecido al del Imperio. El destructor se detuvo, la parte inferior se abrió una especie de boquete donde salieron los míticos Alas X.  
— Líder Pícaro, desplegar Alas— dijo Jaina Solo. Una Ala X, símbolo de la Alianza Rebelde saliendo de un destructor Imperial, le parecía tan irónico.  
— Pícaro 3, totalmente listo— dijo Jagged Fel en su clawcraft chiss, siendo el único que no usaba un Ala X. El resto de pilotos informaron sus posiciones.

Jaina vio una Ala y sintió la presencia de su sobrina e igualmente Allana sintió a su tía, pero estaban bastante lejanos para acercarse mejor.  
— ¿Cómo vas, Teniente Solo? Bonito destructor, eh— dijo Syal a Jaina mediante un comunicador en su casco.  
— Igual de siempre. Esperamos no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta— dijo Jaina. Un caza empezó a perseguirla. Ella maniobró lanzándose en picada y el caza le siguó, Jaina luego elevó su nave repentinamente, colocándose a la espalda del caza y lo pulverizó.

— Odio cuando haces eso— dijo Jag, pulverizando a otro caza.  
— No te puedo prometer si lo vuelvo hacerlo, Jag— dijo Jaina. — Pícaro 2 y Pícaro 7, cúbranme; iré de frente a ese destructor kargano— dijo Jaina.  
— Yo te acompaño— dijo Syal.  
— Afirmativo, Syal— dijo Jaina. Enrumbó su nave hacia el crucero kargano. El navío enrumbó sus torretas, donde empezó a disparar láser, uno de ellos destruyó al Pícaro 7, Pícaro 2 destruyó una torreta, pero había más.  
— Tengo una idea, Syal—dijo Jaina— Sobrevuelen con cuidado, como si fuesen unas molestas moscas.  
— Afirmativo, Jaina— Syal giró su Ala y empezó a volar por encima de las torretas al igual que el Pícaro 2— Pícaro 2, destruyamos esas torretas.

Jaina enrumbó por la superficie inferior del crucero buscando algo sensible y varios cazas empezaron a perseguirla. Jaina, tuvo que volar en zigzag, tratando de sacarse de encima, hasta que un Ala pasó y destruyó dos cazas. Supo que era Allana.  
— Terminemos con esto de una vez, tía— dijo Allana.  
— Cuando termínenos; voy a hablar contigo, niña— dijo Jaina con un tono de voz grave. Allana no supo si estaba molesta o preocupada, Jaina rara vez se molestaba con ella. Tal vez sea la radio, pensó la joven Jedi.  
— Torretas destruidas— dijo Syal— Buen trabajo, Pícaro 2. Vayamos por esos cazas que aun quedan— terminó de decir Syal Antilles, la hija de Wedge Antilles.  
Allana destruyó los cazas que seguían a su tía, Jaina encontró los motores que movilizaba el crucero. Disparó dos disparos de plasma y estalló.  
Jaina giró su Ala al igual que su sobrina, siguiéndola hacia el campo de batalla. El crucero se partió en dos, en llamas y explosiones pequeñas.

La batalla terminó con una gran victoria de ambos escuadrones. El destructor de la AG se quedó, estacionado en el espacio, al frente del planeta. El escuadrón Picaron decidió aterrizar en la nave, para darles descanso y combustible para volver al destructor.  
Allana se bajó de su Ala, se quitó su casco y ve a su tía, con su traje naranja y su casco bajo el brazo.  
— Tía Jaina— dijo Allana mientras Jaina se colocaba frente a ella— Me uní a la defensa de Corellia, porque quise defender. Estoy bien, no tuve problemas en manejar el Ala, tampoco es que esté traumada o algo así.  
— Yo no creo que estés traumada, Allana. Sólo…me preocupé por un momento, has pasado por una terrible experiencia ¿No era mas recomendable quedarse en casa de tus abuelos?  
— Soy una Jedi, los Jedi son los guardianes de la galaxia; era mi responsabilidad como Jedi, defender Corellia. Además es el planeta natal de mi abuelo, tengo algo de sangre corelliana.  
— Eso es cierto— dijo Jaina, sonriendo lo cual contagió a Allana. Observó el traje de piloto de Allana donde leyó el nombre— ¿Cómo lograste ponerte ese traje de tu papá?  
— Sólo arremangué las mangas y he cortado un poco los pantalones. No sabia que mi papá era tan alto— dijo Allana.  
—Cuando frunces el ceño o te ríes, te pareces a él—dijo Jaina, abrazando a su sobrina— ¿Te quedas o te vienes conmigo?  
— Mañana regresan mis abuelos. Quisiera despedirme de ellos antes de regresar a Coruscant— dijo Allana  
— Está bien. Envíale mis besos a ellos. — Exclamó Jaina— Lo has hecho bien, Allana; buen trabajo— La joven Jedi sonrió, en ese momento se acercaba Jag, no estaba feliz de la victoria.  
— ¿Pasa algo, Jag?—preguntó Jaina, mirando a su marido que se acercaba a ellas.  
— Malas noticias. He estado en el Centro de Control, Corellia no fue el único planeta que fue atacada, otros dos planetas estuvieron bajo ataque mientras defendíamos Corellia.  
— ¿A quienes perdimos?  
— Mon Calamari fue asediada y se rindieron y Dantooine fue invadido.— dijo Jag con pesar.— Ahora he dado la orden de regresar a Coruscant.

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias por tu comentario, saludos.**


	16. Rumbo a Naboo

Han pasado horas desde que Allana regresó a Coruscant. Su tía le había informado que se acercase al templo pero no dio mas detalles. ¿Le mandarán a una misión? ¿Será lo que esta pensando? Dejó de pensar en las posibilidades y se enfocó en llegar al Consejo.

Ahí estaba su tía Jaina, sonriente y orgullosa. Allana se colocó al frente de ella, con la interrogante en su rostro.  
— ¿Estas lista, Allana? Yo pienso que ya es el momento. Ya te enseñé lo suficiente sobre la Fuerza, es hora de dar el siguiente paso— dijo Jaina y Allana no tardó en darse cuenta lo que está sucediendo— Yo entraré primero y te llamarán.— exclamó Jaina mientras tocaba los hombros de su sobrina, sonrió y entró. Allana se quedó en las puertas, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora hasta que escuchó su nombre: "Aprendiz Allana Solo". Entró a la sala del Consejo Jedi, estaba oscuro, se encendieron los sables láser en forma vertical, las luces iluminaban los rostros de los Maestros Jedi, todos cubiertos con las capuchas marrones sobre sus cabezas.  
Ahí estaba Jaina, con la luz púrpura iluminando su rostro, al lado de ella, al centro estaba Luke Skywalker, la luz verde iluminaba su serio rostro.  
— Acércate, Aprendiz Allana Solo— dijo Luke, Allana se colocó al frente de su tío abuelo, el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker, hincando una rodilla al suelo. Los Maestros Jedi Kyle Katarn, Cilghal, Octa Ramis, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn y Jaina Solo bajaron sus sables de luz, formando una línea recta en dirección a Allana.  
— Yo, Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker con el poder que me confiere la Orden Jedi, en vista de tu desempeño y habilidades, te nombro Dama Jedi Allana Solo— Luke bajó su sable de luz hacia el hombro de Allana, acercándose a su trenza de aprendiz y lo cortó de un tajo. Los Maestros volvieron a levantar sus sables de luz hacia sus rostros. Allana se levantó y miró el rostro de Jaina, feliz y orgullosa. Sonrió.

.

**Instalación Correccional "Armand Isard"  
**El Maestro Jedi ingresó al Correccional donde estaba internados los cuatro karganos capturados; los tres de Anoth y uno que fue capturado en Coruscant. Pasaba por un pasadizo, a ambos lados estaban las rejas donde los presos estaban viendo pasar al maestro Jedi. Se detuvo y acercó sus ojos a un lector visual, dicho aparato confirmó su identidad, lo cual la entrada se abre. Kyp ingresa donde el capitán de la GAG lo esperaba.  
— Maestro Durron, ya lo estábamos esperando. Ahí están los prisioneros para interrogarlos.

Una celda espaciosa, no había rejas metálicas sino una mampara con una pantalla electrificada, ahí adentro, estaban los cuatro karganos, sentados y con la cabezas gachas. Kyp se acercó a la electrificada mampara, sonrió.  
— Me han dado una tarea, tengo que interrogar a cada uno de ustedes, grises. La verdad, no me hace mucha gracia estar hablando con cada lacra, así que seré rápido y conciso: ¿Quién esta dispuesto a venderse?— dijo Kyp Durron con los brazos en jarras, nadie respondió. El Maestro Jedi entornó sus ojos y eligió a uno al azar— Tú, el sin manos.— dijo Durron y los guardias de la Alianza entraron al cuarto, sujetaron con violencia de los brazos al kargano y lo arrastraron hasta una mesa con dos sillas. Lo sentaron con fuerza. Kyp volteó la silla y se sentó, con los brazos en el espaldar.  
— Tú, gris, según este fichero; eres el responsable del atentado contra el Jefe Fel. Obviamente fracasaste, mi compañera y vieja amiga fue la que te dejó sin manos.  
— No te diré nada, humano. No traicionaré a mi pueblo.— dijo el kargano levantando su mirada, sus ojos rojos sin párpados centellaron de odio.  
— No tengo mucho tiempo, gris. Quiero saber las coordenadas de tu planeta y los tipos de armamento que tienen.  
— No te diré nada, Jedi. ¡Piérdete!

Kyp esbozó una sonrisa despectiva. Miró al Capitán de la GAG y asintió. El capitán se retiró del lugar y regresó segundos después con una especie de casco, con hebras en la parte inferior.  
— ¿Sabes que es esto?— dijo Kyp mientras el capitán se colocaba al costado del kargano. El alienígena gris negó con la cabeza, Durron asintió al capitán y éste se lo coloca al kargano. Segundos después, el kargano empieza a gritar y chillar.— Esta cosa se llama "Sombrero del Dolor", muy popular entre los criminales y asesinos. Con tan sólo ponérselas por unos minutos confiesan a la GAG hasta la cena que comieron la semana pasada.— dijo Kyp mirando con desprecio al kargano.— La prensa los comparan con los vong, pero para mi están lejos de serlo. Dime ¿Coordenadas?  
El kargano miró al Jedi mientras se retorcía. Las hebras del casco entraban al cerebro, provocando ondas eléctricas.  
— ¡No lo diré!— gritó entre jadeos el kargano mientras chillaba del dolor. Kyp, decepcionado, ordenó que lo quitasen.  
— Menudo inútil. Pero míralo por el lado positivo, has durado más que el último asesino capturado.— dijo Kyp mientras se llevaban al kargano a la celda. Kyp Durron se levantó de la silla y se volvió a acercarse a la celda. No tenía tiempo ¿o era que no quería hacerlo? Miró a los que quedaban, estudiando sus emociones y captó a uno. Señaló al guardia para que lo llevase a interrogar.

Nuevamente frente a frente, Durron miro al kargano, que levantaba la vista, captó temor, angustia y…decisión.  
— ¿Estás dispuesto a morir por tu planeta?— dijo Kyp, el kargano miró a Durron.  
— Pregúntame lo que quieras si eso provoca que regrese a mi planeta para abrazar a mi familia y besar a mi prometida.— dijo el kargano, la mirada del alienígena era de decisión.  
— Tú lo sabes, kargano. Coordenadas y tipos de armas, donde están ubicados y demás basura.— dijo Kyp, triunfal. El kargano estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su gente con tal de ver a sus seres queridos. Tal vez sea éste el que Ben suplantó.  
El kargano miró a Kyp y contó todo, el planeta donde vivía se llama Kargan, el tipo de gobierno, el nombre de su rey, el armamento, los lugares estratégicos. Los otros tres karganos lo miraban con odio y resentimiento.  
— Haz sido muy útil, gris— dijo Durron— Capitán, haga lo que le plazca con estos invasores.— dijo Kyp Durron, retirándose del lugar.

.

**Hangar de Coruscant  
**Allana tiene su primera misión como Dama Jedi, lo cual Jaina la acompañaba hacia la nave que le iba a enviar: Naboo, la misión era liberar Naboo, pero acompañada de sus dos amigos y el Maestro Kyle Katarn. Las dos Jedi llevaban sólo un bolso a la espalda.  
— Ahora, Allana, esta es tu primera salida como Dama Jedi— dijo Jaina, sonriente— Por cierto, he recogido la trenza para enviar a mi mamá. Se pondrá contenta.  
— ¿Lo va a guardar?  
— Si, Dama Solo— dijo Jaina resaltando el titulo de su sobrina.— Supongo que debe tener un recuerdo mío cuando me ordenaron Dama.— exclama Jaina, recordando. Las dos Jedi llegaron a la nave donde Allana se iría. Al costado estaba el destructor galáctico.  
— ¿Tía, es cierto que esa nave tiene pasado imperial?  
— No esa nave, Allana. Si no el modelo está inspirado en los "juguetes" favoritos del Imperio.— dijo Jaina mientras su sobrina miraba, impresionada de la arquitectura imperial. Jagged Fel se acerca donde las Jedi, acompañado de un joven, tan alto como el Jefe de Estado, de espaldas anchas y cabello castaño, cortado al estilo militar.  
— Jag— dijo Jaina abrazando a su marido, al acercarse.— ¿Listo para partir?— dijo Jaina mientras Jag asentía.  
— Antes tendré una palabras con Zawn— dijo Jag y levantó una mano para señalar al joven que estaba a su lado— Disculpa…ella es mi esposa, la Maestra Jedi Jaina Solo y su sobrina, Dama Jedi Allana Solo. Por cierto felicitaciones— dijo Jag sonriendo a su sobrina, ella le agradeció el saludo. El joven saludó con la mano a las presentadas.— Él es el alférez Zach Duty.  
Zawn bajaba del Destructor Galáctico, con su semblante serio, sus ojos rojos centellaron al ver a los presentes.  
— He visto que se acercaba Jefe Fel. Supongo que ya tiene mi castigo— dijo el Comandante Zawn.  
— Comandante Zawn— dijo Jag acercándose al chiss junto con el joven alférez.— En vista de su insubordinación en el ataque ilegal contra el _Apocalipis_, provocando la muerte de un escuadrón completo y de dos Jedi.— exclamó Jag, con los brazos en la espalda— Mientras dure la guerra, comandarás la nave de la AG, planearás estrategias pero no la ejecutarás—dijo Jag.  
— ¿Y quién va a ordenar los ataques?— dijo el chiss mirando a Jag.  
— Ahí es cuando entra el alférez Zach Duty. Las ordenes las dirás a él y él las ejecutará.— exclamó Jag, Zawn entornó sus ojos rojos al joven, que tenia las orejas rojas.  
— ¿De casualidad no estás relacionado con Kier Duty?— preguntó Zawn, aumentando sus ojos.  
— Él es mi abuelo, señor Comandante. Por él es que me decidí ser militar.— dijo el joven.  
— El alférez Zach Duty ya ha demostrado que tiene capacidades y tiene un futuro prometedor. Además de eso, cuando termine la guerra; él será mi brazo derecho. Gracias por el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros, Comandante Zawn, cuando finalice la guerra, podrá regresar a su planeta o tener un bajo rango.— Zawn miró a Jag, levemente molesto y aceptó el castigo impuesto. Se dio la media vuelta y entró a la nave.  
— Buena suerte, alférez Zach Duty— dijo Jag extendiendo la mano al joven. Él le devuelve el gesto y luego extiende la mano para despedirse la Maestra Jedi, luego a Allana, dirigiéndola una fugaz sonrisa con los labios. Allana sintió las orejas arder, no supo si ofenderse o no. El alférez entró a la nave, Jag se volteó para ver a su esposa.  
— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Jag— dijo Jaina. Jag le sonrió a su mujer y la besó, Allana miró hacia otro lado. Luego Jag se acerca a su sobrina y se despide de ella.  
— Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, Allana— dijo Jag.  
— Gracias, tío Jag. Que la Fuerza siempre te acompañe— dijo la joven Jedi sonriendo. Jag se alejó agitando la mano. Jaina se giró para ver a su sobrina.  
— Creo que ya es hora que partas, Allana— dijo Jaina y Allana se gira para ver su transporte siendo ocupado por los últimos soldados de asalto.  
— ¿Irás a algún lado, tía?  
— Iré a Fondor, tengo que encontrarme ahí con Ben y Tahiri. Por cierto, Ben se alegra de saber que estás viva, arde en deseos de verte— dijo Jaina— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Dama Allana— dijo Jaina, sonriendo a su sobrina mientras acomodaba el bolso a su espalda. La joven Jedi se despidió de su tía y se enrumbó a la nave que le tenia asignado.

La nave porta tropas era grande, en el piso inferior estaba las tropas de asalto, sentadas frente a frente. En el piso superior, estaban los Jedi: el Maestro Kyle Katarn, con su tunica marrón y crema, con el cabello y barba gris, sentado al frente de tres jóvenes Jedi, Zaala, la twi'lek azul, Shaula Draco, el caballero Jedi no oficial y Allana Solo, flamante Dama Jedi. Ya dicha nave se encontraba en el espacio, escoltada por otro porta tropas y un destructor galactico.  
— En otras circunstancias, Amelia, te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta— bromeó Shaula con una sonrisa. Allana los miró; era tonto seguir con su nombre antiguo. Ya dudaba que alguien intentase atentar contra ella ¿Acaso ya era una Jedi que puede defenderse? ¿Acaso era la costumbre que hizo mantener ese nombre falso? Shaula la miró entrecerrando los ojos.  
— ¿Nos quieres decir algo, Amelia?— dijo Shaula Draco, Zaala la miró con interés. Allana se sentó al frente de ellos, al costado de Kyle Katarn.  
— Chicos, no me llamo Amelia— abrieron los ojos con sorpresa— Me llamo Allana, soy heredera al trono de Consorcio de Hapes lo cual mi mamá es la Reina Madre Tenel Ka Djo. Cuando era pequeña, hubo muchos intentos de asesinato contra mi persona, para protegerme, me cambiaron de nombre a Amelia, me tintaron el cabello a marrón y me hice pasar como una huérfana refugiada lo cual los Solo me "adoptaron" cuando en realidad ellos son también mi verdadera familia, en la intimidad me llamaban por mi verdadero nombre.— dijo Allana— Lo siento, chicos. Nunca quise mentirles, es sólo…que me quedé con la costumbre de presentarme como Amelia cuando el peligro de morir en un atentado ya casi es imposible, más que llevo mi cabello rojo.  
— Entiendo, Allana. No hay problema, yo te entiendo bien— dijo Shaula, comprensivo mientras le agarraba de las manos a su amiga.— Amelia o Allana; eres mi mejor amiga.

Allana sonrió a su amigo pero Zaala, frunció el seño.  
— Nos has mentido, Am...Allana— dijo la twi'lek.  
— ¡Vamos, Zaala! Es sólo un apodo— dijo Shaula Draco mirando a sus amigas.  
— Pero igual, no ha confiado en nosotros— exclamó Zaala Daf, con los brazos juntos y mirando desdeñosamente a Allana. Katarn rodó los ojos.  
— Yo la comprendo y no me ha molestado nada.— dijo Shaula Draco, la twi'lek giró la vista hacia el otro lado. El joven Jedi la miró apenado.  
— Está bien, yo no voy a rogarte, Zaala; pero quiero que sepas que siempre has sido mi amiga y no es justo que rea…  
— Silencio los tres— dijo Katarn mirándolos con el ceño fruncido— Ahora no es el momento para sus discusiones de adolescentes. Si quieren pelearse, háganlo pero no ahora. Estamos muy cerca de Naboo; la cuestión es que no debe haber rencillas entre nuestro equipo o tendremos problemas.— dijo Katarn, luego dirigió su mirada a la joven twi'lek— ¿No le vas hablar a tu amiga pelirroja? Bien, pero en Naboo tendrás que hacerlo. En Coruscant, ya puedes enfuruñarte en eso, jovencita.— la twi'le miró al Maestro Katarn, avergonzada. Luego se dirigió a los otros dos— Por favor, concéntrense en el ahora, sus "conflictos existenciales" adolescentes déjenlos más tarde.— terminó de decir Katarn antes de recostarse en su asiento. Shaula Draco se subió la capucha de la túnica mientras Allana miraba con tristeza a su amiga azul.

* * *

**Soffy: Hola de nuevo, gracias por el comentario. Saludos**


	17. Liberación de Naboo

— ¿Me llamaba, Low?— dijo Ewan entrando a un cuarto pobremente iluminado. Aún se hallaba en Dathomir, espiando para Ben, que se refería al Jedi como Viejo Kenobi.  
— Me han llegado información del Imperio Kargano— dijo Furk Low, girando su silla detrás del escritorio— Quiere que todos se queden aquí, nadie salga.  
— Señor, hoy debo salir para entregar un cargamento a mi jefe— dijo Ewan, frunciendo el ceño.  
— Te quedas, aquí— dijo Furk Low, mirándolo con odio. Ewan resopló y salió del cuarto. Miró a ambos lados y avanzó a un pasadizo, donde en un pequeño cuarto salía una encapuchada, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ewan esperó perderla de vista para entrar al pequeño cuarto. Sacó su radio transmisor.  
— ¿Nive?— susurró Ewan.  
— Si, Ewan— escuchó la voz de su amiga zeltron, pausada.  
— Anda encendiendo la nave. Nos escaparemos de aquí.— dijo Ewan y la zeltron colgó después de aceptar la orden. Ahora se comunicará con Ben, esperó varios minutos para escuchar la voz de su amigo.  
— ¿Vienes a entrar el paquete, Ewan?— dijo Ben imitando un tono de viejo.  
— Viejo Kenobi, me han ordenado quedarme aquí. Su paquete demorará.— dijo Ewan.  
Tardó unos segundos hasta que el Jedi le contestó, entre alarmado y autoritario.  
— ¡Vete, es una trampa, Ewan!  
Ewan no necesitó escuchar dos veces, salió disparado del cuarto, escuchó disparos y golpes en la puerta donde estaba el cazarrecompensas. Corrió al hangar, donde los contrabandistas lo miraban incrédulos.  
— ¡Lárguense, ya!— les gritó.

Minutos atrás, la encapuchada entró al cuarto poco iluminado donde estaba Furk Low, se quitó la capucha negra, revelando su identidad.  
— ¿Qué desea esta vez el kargano?  
— Su exterminio— dijo Vestara Khai encendiendo su sable de luz, el cazarrecompensas se levantó agitado y disparó. Vestara rechazó los disparos y saltó hacia la mesa y con el sable en alto lo bajó con violencia, partiendo la silla en dos. Furk Low había rodado por el suelo y volvió a disparar.

Vestara dio un gran salto hacia atrás y lo empujó con la Fuerza, Low se estrelló con la pared y cae al suelo, aturdido. La Sith se acerca lentamente y lo levanta con la Fuerza, Low se agita mirando con terror a la Sith, Vestara sonríe con maldad, levanta su sable y hunde su arma en el medio del pecho del hombre. Furk Low abre los ojos como platos, Vestara lo suelta, cayendo al suelo con estrépito.  
La Sable Sith se retira del cuarto y se dirige al hangar. La puerta se abre y ve una nave abandonar el lugar. Frunce el ceño del disgusto, gira los ojos y ve otras naves moviéndose. Extendió los brazos, con la Fuerza los hizo estrellar entre si.  
Los contrabandistas que no pudieron escapar a tiempo empezaron a disparar a Vestara Khai, ella se cubre con su sable de luz, y los electrocuta con los rayos de la Fuerza.  
Da un gran salto, cae al medio y con una gran agilidad va matando a cada contrabandista y cada cazarrecompensas que le iban haciendo frente.  
Después de varios minutos, con varios cuerpos en el suelo, se acerca a la salida de las naves.  
— Está hecho— dijo Vestara, con los ojos amarillos— La traición hacia a mi, es inminente.  
Los contrabandistas Ewan, Nive y Keth lograron escapar a tiempo, justo cuando Vestara entraba al hangar.

.

— Esta es la misión, chicos— dijo el Maestro Katarn a los tres jóvenes Jedi. Ya habían llegado a Naboo, las tropas de asalto con sus trajes negros, estaban completamente listos para atacar a los karganos invasores. — Ellos esperan a un Jedi o dos, dirigiendo a un batallón. Yo iré adelante, dirigiendo a los soldados, así que la concentración de la mayoría kargana estará sobre mí. Ustedes tres, irán al Palacio Real de Theed para capturar al general kargano, nadie los estará esperando así que contamos con el factor sorpresa. Y procuren de capturarlo, si se escapa, regresará con mas tropas.  
— ¿Si se resiste?— preguntó Allana.  
— Usen la "fuerza"— dijo Katarn con doble sentido de la frase.  
— Entendido, Maestro Katarn— dijo Shaula Draco, quitándose la túnica.  
— Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo el Maestro Kyle Katarn, dándose la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las tropas para comandarlas.

Zaala ni miró a Allana, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al speeder donde manejarían hasta una colina, de ahí descenderían sigilosamente.  
— Zaala…  
— ¿Es algo de la misión, Allana?— dijo Zaala, la Dama Jedi negó con la cabeza.  
— Tu amistad es importante para mi— dijo Allana mientras los tres subían al speeder, Shaula era el que iba a conducir.  
— No sé si hubo tal cosa, "princesa"— contestó de malas maneras.  
— ¡Vamos! Te lo estás tomando muy personal, Zaala.— dijo Shaula, poniendo en marcha el móvil. Las dos Jedi se quedaron calladas.

Llegaron a la colina indicada, los tres bajaron y empezaron a caminar.  
— Bien, vamos a bajar por esa pendiente y entraremos por la puerta de atrás.— dijo Allana.  
— Hay poca gente. Lo puedo sentir— dijo Shaula— En marcha.  
Los tres se deslizaron colina abajo, rodaron por el suelo verde hasta correr hacia una enorme roca ornamentada. Estaba desértico, al parecer Katarn tenía razón, la mayoría estaba concentrada en la guerra que ocurría en el campo de Naboo.  
Caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la pared. Deslizándose sobre la pared de mármol del Palacio Real, llegaron a una reja abierta en par en par, se escabulleron hasta llegar a una entrada en penumbras. Aprovechando la oscuridad, caminaron de forma sigilosa hasta llegar al Salón iluminado.  
— No hay nadie— dijo Zaala, Allana le tiró de la manga de su túnica— ¿Qué quieres?— le dijo de malas maneras pero luego alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras. Ahí, arriba, estaba un grupo de karganos apuntándoles con armas.  
— Somos demasiados listos para caer en esta trampa ¿Cómo no lo detectamos?— dijo Zaala llevándose su mano hacia su sable de luz.  
— Porque yo los oculte, joven Jedi— dijo un kargano apareciéndose en el estrado del piso de arriba, con las manos en el corredor, mirándolos con desprecio. Era el general kargano, el que buscaban los jóvenes Jedi.

Los tres Jedi sacaron sus sables de luz, encendiéndolos. El general kargano levantó su mano y lo bajó, provocando que los soldados karganos empezasen a disparar. Los Jedi agitaron sus sables, repeliendo los disparos mientras corrían a cubrirse con las columnas.

Los soldados bajaron de las escaleras y seguían disparando, Shaula Draco saltó impulsándose mediante la Fuerza, con su sable azul en el aire lo bajó con fuerza, partiendo a los karganos, Allana rodó en el suelo y se levantó con fuerza, decapitando a varios soldados, Zaala empujó a varios mediante la Fuerza y hundió su sable a uno que se levantaba.  
Los soldados fueron diezmados en cuestión de minutos. El general estaba entre sorprendido y molesto.  
— Nada mal para un trío de jóvenes inexpertos.  
— No somos inexpertos, general— dijo Allana, aun con el sable encendido, iluminando de verde al suelo.— Está arrestado bajo en nombre de la Alianza Galáctica.

El general kargano, se rió con malicia, se llevó sus cuatros dedos a su bolsillo, sacando un sable de luz; lo encendió donde una luz blanca centelló. Los tres Jedi levantaron sus sables de luz. El general kargano bajó lentamente de las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso donde estaban. Y atacó, lanzándole con su poder de Balavantam a Shaula contra una columna, Zaala y Allana se lanzaron contra él. Los sables de luz chocaron entre sí, centellando, luego Shaula entra al combate, donde el sonido de los sables, moviéndose entre el aire y al estrellarse contra otros, resonaban en la sala.  
El general dio una voltereta, alejándose del grupo, Shaula se lanza contra él, el sensible al Balavantam, con extender una mano, le estrangula y lo lanza contra un gran espejo, cayendo con estrépito. Zaala agita su sable azul, chocando contra del general, la agarra del cuello y Allana aparece en un salto, donde el general se gira y le propina una patada en el vientre a la joven Jedi.

Allana rueda en el suelo, gruñendo del dolor, alza la vista y ve a su amiga en problemas; Zaala retrocede del embate agresivo del general, sin tener alguna idea de rechazar, Allana se levanta; el general kargano da una voltereta, cayendo a la espalda de la twi'lek azul, se gira y el kargano no esperó ni un segundo, hundió su sable en el pecho de Zaala.  
— ¡No!— gritó Allana con rabia, atrajo su sable de luz, encendiéndola de nuevo, Zaala cayó de espaldas con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Shaula jadeaba, tratando de recuperar la respiración. El general se burló de Allana, moviendo sus sable como invitándola a pelear. Allana se lanzó con rabia, chocando su sable con la de él, el kargano esquivaba sin dificultad hasta que usando el balavantam, la hizo estrellar contra una columna. Shaula se levanta y va contra el general kargano.

Allana se levanta del suelo, sangrándole la nariz, gatea hasta su amiga caída. La levanta y la coloca en su regazo. La twi'lek abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe.  
— Lo sie..nto, Allan…a  
— No, no…lo siento yo mucho. Aguanta, pronto te sacaremos de aquí, Zaala— dijo la joven Jedi, sintiendo sus ojos arder.  
— Tarde….adiós…hermana—la twi'lek cerró sus ojos. Allana colocó su frente en el pecho de su amiga, donde empezó a lamentarse. Alzó la vista y ve como Shaula cae al piso, sintiendo el odio y la cólera pasar por sus venas, se levantó. El kargano levantaba su sable, dispuesto a rematar a Shaula, demasiado adolorido para ponerse de pie. El sable del kargano bajó con velocidad hasta chocar contra la de Allana.

El kargano miró sorprendido a la joven Jedi, que lo miraba con rabia.  
— Odio a tu especie pestilente— dijo Allana fuera de si. Levantó su sable y atacó con furia. El kargano parecía disfrutar de la cólera de la Jedi.  
— Sólo tu odio me vencerá, sucia Jedi— dijo el general bloqueando los embates agresivos de la Jedi.  
"_Allana, ¡NO!"_ escuchó la voz de su padre en su cabeza, se detuvo pero se lanzó a un costado para evitar un ataque del kargano. _"Calma, siente la Fuerza" _nuevamente la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza. Allana retrocedió sin perder de vista al kargano, levantó el sable hasta la altura de su rostro, respiró lentamente, recordó lo que le dijo su Maestra Jaina _"El odio, el temor y la agresión llevan al Lado Oscuro". _El kargano se acercaba, muy seguro de sí mismo.  
— ¿Tienes miedo, Jedi?— dijo el general kargano. Se lanzó al ataque y Allana lo bloqueó. El kargano levantó su mano para usar el Balavantam pero Allana lo bloqueó con la Fuerza y provocó una onda expansiva, lanzándolo por los aires. El kargano se levantó muy molesto, y se lanzó contra la Jedi.

Allana se agachó y bloqueó el golpe, sus espadas chocaban provocando chispazos, Shaula recobró el sentido y se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de Zaala, observando el duelo de su amiga Allana, que parecía tener todo bajo control. El kargano perdía la paciencia contra la Jedi.  
— Te voy a matar, Jedi— dijo el kargano cuando sus sables nuevamente chocaron entre si. Allana torció los labios como una sonrisa.  
— Lo dudo, soy hija de dos Jedi— y saltó, dándole un puntapié en la cara del kargano, Allana dio una voltereta. _"La Fuerza es tu aliada"_ nuevamente la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza, de pie en el suelo, esperó al kargano levantarse. Estaba totalmente fuera de si el alienígena. El kargano dio un gran salto, impulsado por el Balavantam y los sables chocaron en el aire, el kargano cae de pie, Allana bloqueó el sable del kargano de espaldas y dio un rápido giro, agachándose mientras el sable del kargano cortaba el aire y Allana se levantó tan rápidamente que hundió su sable verde en el pecho del kargano.

El kargano abrió sus ojos rojos, Allana retira su sable de luz y le corta la cabeza de un tajo limpio.

Shaula estaba sorprendido, veía a Allana, de pie, con el sable aun encendido. Se giró lentamente. Apagó su sable de luz y se acercó donde estaba su amigo.  
— Eso…fue impresionante— dijo Shaula.  
— No fue nada— dijo Allana mirando con pena el cuerpo de su amiga.  
— Regresemos al campamento. Posiblemente hayan terminado todo.

Allana asintió mientras Shaula levantaba el cuerpo de la twi'lek. La joven Jedi decidió irse al Consorcio de Hapes, si nadie podía convencer a la Reina Madre, entonces iría ella, la hija de Tenel Ka Djo.


	18. La Fuerza contra Balavantam

Allana y Shaula estaban sentados, delante del cuerpo de su amiga, envuelta en una manta negra. Los dos suspiraron de resignación.  
— Zaala ya es una en la Fuerza— dijo Shaula levantándose. Allana lo imitó segundos después. El Maestro Katarn se apareció justo detrás de ellos.  
— Siento mucho la pérdida de su compañera.— dijo Kyle Katarn, con la capucha sobre la cabeza.  
— Fue nuestra mejor amiga.— dijo Shaula, girándose para ver al Maestro Jedi— ¿Recuperamos Naboo, Maestro Katarn?  
— Si. A pesar que Naboo no es un planeta tan importante para la Alianza Galáctica, fue la primera que cayó en la guerra, así que recuperarla es un gran aumento de moral para la Alianza— exclamó Katarn, luego enfocó su mirada en Allana— ¿Qué estás pensando Dama Solo? Siento que me quieres decir algo.  
— Voy al Consorcio de Hapes, Maestro Katarn— dijo Allana mirando al maestro Jedi con decisión.— Si nadie pudo convencer a la Reina Madre de ayudar a la Alianza, entonces iré yo, que soy su propia hija.— terminó de decir Allana, Katarn la miró por unos segundos.  
— Está bien. La situación aquí está controlada; si crees poder convencer a la Reina Madre, entonces anda, jovencita. Que la Fuerza te acompañe— dijo el Maestro Katarn, dándose la media vuelta.  
— ¿Irás tú sola?— dijo Shaula entrecerrando los ojos.  
— Si, quédate aquí. Buscaré una nave.  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir, princesa hapana?— dijo Shaula colocando los brazos en jarras. Allana lo miró y negó con la cabeza.— ¡Vamos, Allana! Aquí ya no hay nada, ¿mejores amigos? Yo diría hermanos, nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. A me gustaría acompañarte, yo te considero como una hermana, no me dejes de lado, por favor.— dijo el joven Jedi, acercándose a la reciente Dama Jedi, Allana colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Shaula y le sonrió.  
— Lo siento, Shaula. Tienes razón, somos hermanos. Vayamos a buscar una nave.— dijo Allana abrazando a su amigo.  
— Gracias, princesa— dijo Shaula con una sonrisa. Allana se alejó unos centímetros para presionar su dedo en el pecho de Shaula.  
— Una cosa más, no me llames "princesa".  
— Disculpa, prin…Allana— dijo Shaula con una tímida sonrisa, Allana sonrió y lo jaló para irse al hangar.

.

Ben y Tahiri conversaban en una carpa, después de horas de estar luchando al lado de las tropas de la AG, lograron recuperar Fondor, pero Ben esperaba a su prima, ya lo había informado que estaba en camino. Ben dio un trago de su bebida refrescante, estaba algo nervioso también, Vestara Khai también estaba en el planeta, ella también los había ayudado, no estaba muy seguro como reaccionaria Jaina con la Sith. El Jedi y Tahiri miraron hacia la entrada de la carpa, alguien había llegado. Jaina Solo entró a la carpa, vestida con un uniforme negro, con guates y botas del mismo color.  
— ¡Jaina!— se levantó Ben y avanzó para abrazar a su prima, Tahiri también se acercó para saludar a la recién llegada.  
— Parece que no tuvieron problemas con los karganos— dijo Jaina mirando la estancia.  
— ¿Cómo está Allana?— preguntó Ben.  
— Ahora está mejor— Jaina se giró para ver a su primo— La han subido de rango, ahora es una Dama Jedi.  
— Me alegro por ella— dijo Ben.

Jaina sonrió pero luego se llevó una mano a su sable de luz y se giró rápidamente, con el sable encendido donde la luz púrpura estaba a centímetros del cuello de Vestara Khai.  
— Me pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo Jaina Solo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba con su sable de luz a la Sith.  
— Jedi Solo, a mi también me alegra de verte— dijo Vestara sin nervios— Creo que Ben puede explicarte mejor.— dijo Vestara, Jaina miró por el rabillo del ojo a su primo.  
— Jaina, Vestara Khai nos ayudó a derrotar a los karganos. Está de nuestro lado.  
— Tanta ayuda no es buena ¿Qué trama, Sith Khai? ¿Piensas traicionar a mi primo Ben?  
— Yo no voy a traicionar a nadie, Jedi Solo. Puedes ver que no he encendido mi sable de luz, es sólo…una tregua como dice la Jedi Veila— exclamó la Sith, Jaina giró la cabeza para ver a Tahiri, ella sólo levantó los hombros.  
— Yo no he olvidado lo que has hecho, Khai. Pero por está vez, haré la vista gorda, acepto la ayuda que quieras dar.  
— Me parece bien, no te he invitado a una taza de caf y a charlar de cosas de chicas— dijo Vestara Khai, sarcásticamente mientras Jaina apagaba su sable de luz.  
— ¿Cuál es el próximo paso?— dijo Ben acercándose a Vestara Khai.  
— Ir a Dathomir, nosotros cuatro. Ahí está la base de los karganos, especialmente los que usan el balavantam se han asentado en ese lugar.— dijo Vestara Khai.  
— ¿Qué sabes de Estrella Negra?— preguntó Jaina mientras salían de la tienda de campaña.  
— ¿Qué rumor has escuchado?— preguntó la Sith.  
— Que retiraron su apoyo a los karganos, que han huido.  
— Eso es falso. Los karganos han ordenado que los ejecute yo misma  
— No me sorprende.

.

El destructor estelar de la Alianza Galáctica cruzaba la galaxia, con su forma de flecha con la punta cóncava y tres torretas en la superficie, con el color gris como el color resaltante, este destructor fue bautizado como _Davin Fel_ en honor al segundo hermano fallecido de Jagged Fel.

El Jefe Fel miraba por los ventanales el amplio espacio, un oficial se le acercó.  
— Jefe Fel— el hombre se inclinó levemente— Las Tenientes del Escuadrón Diamante y Corellia han hecho contacto.— Jagg se giró, provocando un susurro de su capa negra. Asintió y volvió su vista al espacio, _"haz lo que debas hacer, Jag"_; esa fue la frase que le dijo Jaina antes de subir al _Davin Fel_. Se dio la vuelta, caminando sobre la pasarela, donde los oficiales y técnicos estaban a los costados, ellos miraban al Jefe de Estado, con su uniforme gris y botas negras con una capa de ese mismo color, ondeando mientras caminaba. Giró y entró a un cuarto, presionó los botones donde se formó dos imágenes holográficas.  
— Jefe Fel— dijo Syal Antilles, la imagen de la mujer, azul y parpadeante miraba al Jefe de Estado— Estamos completamente listos. El Escuadrón Corellia está totalmente acoplado.  
— Muy bien, Teniente Antilles, estate atenta de mi orden— dijo Jag mientras la prima de Jag del lado materno, asentía mientras cortaba la comunicación, luego se dirige al de su hermana.  
— Jag, el Escuadrón Diamante está listo y ansiosos en entrar en combate— dijo Winssa Fel, la hermana menor de Jagged Fel.  
— Bien hecho. Cuando estemos cerca del planeta Kargan, saldrán— dijo Jag mientras Winssa le dirigió una sonrisa mientras asentía. Cortó la comunicación, Jag dio un gran suspiro, él mismo había pedido a Kyp que interrogasen a los karganos capturados: _"Usa la fuerza si es necesario"_ había dicho mientras Kyp le sonría de forma irónica por el doble sentido de la palabra. Había logrado su cometido, no le preguntó como lo hizo pero le dio un gran dato, irían al planeta natal de ellos, al planeta Kargan.

.

Vestara Khai entraba a la base, con la capucha negra sobre su cabeza, los karganos usuarios del balavantam, se giraron para verla. El Gran Maestro del Balavantam estaba sentado en su trono, donde miraba a la Sable Sith.  
— ¡Que sorpresa! No la esperaba, Sable Sith ¿Terminó de ocuparse de los cazarrecompensas?— dijo el Gran Maestro Nis Taar, con sus ojos rojos.  
— Gran Maestro Nis Taar, la operación fue un éxito. Además…— dijo Vestara, bajando la capucha negra, revelando sus ojos amarillos y las marcas vor'shandi en su rostro.— He capturado a dos espías que observaban nuestra base— dijo Vestara Khai mientras el Gran Maestro abría los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— Hazlos pasar, serán ejecutados por supuesto.— dijo Nis Taar mientras Vestara daba la media vuelta y se retiraba del lugar. Minutos después regresó con dos personas, con bolsas en la cabeza, los presentes miraban a los capturados de manera burlona. Los prisioneros cayeron de rodillas. Vestara, cautelosamente, colocó dos sables de luz en la espalda de los prisioneros, flotando en el aire.  
— ¡Mátalos!— dijo el Gran Maestro, mirando con placer. Vestara sonrió y encendió su sable de luz y lo alzó.  
— ¡Será otro día, karganos!— gritó Ben mientras se ponía de pie junto con Jaina, enciendo sus sables de luz a las espaldas, cortando las ataduras mientras Vestara utilizaba sus rayos de la Fuerza para atacar a dos karganos cerca. Nis Taar estaba perplejo. Luego una luz láser de color verde apareció bajo su cuello, giró lentamente la cabeza, para ver a su costado a Tahiri Veila, apuntándole con su sable de luz.  
— Tienes dos opciones, kargano— dijo Jaina quitándose la bolsa de la cabeza al igual que Ben.— Ríndete o…ya verás después que pasa.

El kargano rió fuerte. Los karganos presentes encendieron sus sables de luz de luz blanca y ante la atónita mirada de Tahiri, Nis Taar se elevó por los aires y se trepó por el techo.  
— ¡Yo me ocupo de él!— gritó Vestara Khai corriendo hacia el trono, con el afán de atrapar al Gran Maestro.

Y empezó el ataque, Ben, Jaina y Tahiri se defendieron de los ataques de los karganos armados.  
Ben tenía a dos karganos que se iban contra él. El sable azul de Ben Skywalker chocaba contra los dos karganos.  
— Uno por uno, gris— dijo Ben mientras empujaba a uno con la Fuerza mientras bloqueaba el tiro del otro. El kargano furioso golpeaba con furia al joven Skywalker.  
— Ey…no lo muevas como si fuese un palito— dijo Ben mientras se agachaba y le dio un puntapié, cayendo de espaldas. Se fijó al otro kargano que se iba contra él, Ben lo empuja con la Fuerza, cayendo de espaldas el kargano. El que se cayó primero se levanta y va con todo al Jedi. Ben se gira y parte en dos al kargano, el otro mira con terror la muerte de su compañero y agita la mano pero Ben bloquea el Balavantam del kargano, el kargano lo mira con odio pero Ben se concentra, el kargano va con el sable en alto y choca los dos sables, Ben gira su muñeca, cortando la mano del kargano. Cae, chillando del dolor, y con el otro mano lanza una onda expansiva lo cual Ben sale por lo aires pero ayudándose con la Fuerza, cae de pie. El Jedi lanza su sable de luz hacia el corazón del kargano, matándolo y con la Fuerza, atrae su sable.

Mientras Ben buscaba a otro kargano, Jaina se veía complicada con tres karganos contra ella. Jaina se aleja un poco para tener espacio, un kargano salta ayudado del Balavantam y Jaina, con su sable púrpura, da una voltereta en el aire, cortándole las piernas. El kargano cae al suelo, chillando de dolor. Jaina gira su sable como ruleta mientras los dos karganos se lanzan contra ella, chocando sus sables, saliendo chispazos y sonidos de choques. Jaina empuja con la Fuerza al otro y da una patada voladora al otro. El kargano se pone de pie y se lanza, Jaina lo mira con atención y se agacha, hundiéndole el sable en el vientre pero no lo suelta, lo que hace es elevarlo hasta la cabeza, dividiéndolo en dos. Se gira rápidamente para ver al otro kargano corriendo hacia ella, Jaina se adelante y lo decapita. Da un suspiro y ve a otro kargano mirándola con terror.  
— Vete— dijo Jaina Solo y el otro kargano no necesitó escucharla otra vez, arrojó su sable contra la Jedi, lo cual ella lo esquivó con facilidad, mientras emprendía una carrera hacia la salida.

Tahiri Veila se enfrentaba a dos karganos, teniendo control de la situación, uno se lanzó y ella lo parte en dos nada mas tirándose al suelo. El otro kargano se enfurece y corre hacia ella, Tahiri salta dándole una patada, haciéndole caer. La Jedi, caminando descalza como suele hacerlo, se acerca a su altura y le hunde el sable en el pecho.

Vestara Khai llegó a la cúpula del lugar, donde estaba el Gran Maestro Nis Taar, él la miró con sus ojos rojos de la rabia. Podía sentir a cada caballero balavantam cayendo uno por uno. Sacó su sable de luz, el color blanco centelló, Vestara hizo lo mismo con su sable rojo.  
— ¿Qué se siente saber que descubrí tu traición a tiempo?— dijo Vestara, burlándose mientras sus sables chocaban entre si, provocando chispazos— Manejarás el balavantam pero toma mucho tiempo manejar un sable de luz.

Nis Taar la miró confundido pero embate contra ella. Vestara da un salto girando sobre si misma, cayendo de pie y le roza a propósito la espalda del kargano. Se aparta tambaleándose. Usó los rayos de la Fuerza, lo cual el kargano cae de rodillas.  
— No tienes el poder del Lado Oscuro. Siento el temor, la ira…eso me da más y más…poder— dijo Vestara Khai cerrando un puño, con sus ojos amarillos centellantes. Nis Taar no podía ocultar todo el temor que sentía. Y nuevamente la Sith usa los rayos de la Fuerza, lanzándolo por los aires. Nis Taar se levanta con dificultad y con su sable en alto corre hacia Vestara, desesperado, pero ella, con facilidad le da un codazo en el estómago, haciéndole caer. Vestara Khai alza la mano para atraer el sable que caía del kargano y con el suyo le coloca en el cuello, como si manejase una tijera gigante, luminosa. El kargano de rodillas, miraba con terror a la Sih, con ambos sables alrededor de su cuello.  
— Tú vida está en mis manos— dijo Vestara esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa— Pero lástima…Ya lo decidí— y Vestara Khai, sin dudarlo, decapita al kargano.  
Alza la vista al cielo, lanza el sable del kargano hasta perderse de vista, sus ojos amarillos vuelven al castaño característico de ella. Apaga su sable de luz y baja hacia donde están los Jedi.

— Y bueno… ¿Cuál es el segundo paso?— preguntó Ben mientras veía a Vestara dirigirse a ellos. Los tres Jedi estaban de pie, cansados. Vestara se coloca a la altura del Jedi Skywalker.  
— Esos tienen dos naves destructoras. Obviamente no tienen el poder que tuvo el _Apocalipsis_, pero son peligrosas.  
— ¿Cuántas son?— preguntó Jaina, cruzada de brazos.  
— Eran dos. Una se destruyó en la frustrada invasión a Corellia y otra, volando por ahí. Yo la conozco, así que iré primero y los dejaré entrar a ustedes dos una vez que entre.  
— Bien— dijo Jaina— En marcha entonces.

* * *

**Soffy: Hola de nuevo, Allana se reecontrará con su madre dentro de poco. Saludos y gracias por el review.**


	19. Un buen plan

Todo estaba listo para asaltar la nave destructora. Vestara Khai ya se encontraba en dicha nave, lista para hacer ingresar a los tres Jedi.  
— Vamos a repasar el plan— dijo Ben mientras manejaba la _Sombra de Jade,_ dos se bajarán y serán la distracción de los karganos, uno se escabullirá con la bomba de plasma— dijo Ben señalando con la cabeza una bomba— Eso me lo dio Vestara antes de irse, esa bomba se activa con control, así que el que pone la bomba, se sube a la nave, enciende y avisa a los demás. Salimos y lo hacemos estallar.  
— ¿Tú llevarás la bomba, Ben?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Pensaba en Tahiri. ¿Puedes hacerlo?— preguntó el Jedi a la mujer rubia.  
— Si, estoy lista.  
— Bien, entonces queda así: Jaina y yo distraeremos a los karganos, tú te escabullirás y dejarás la bomba en el sector sur. Una vez que lo hagas, nos avisas para correr a la nave y salir de la estación antes de hacerla estallar. Por supuesto, Vestara nos ayudará contra los karganos.  
— Entonces que la Fuerza nos acompañe— dijo Jaina colocándose los guantes negros.

Ya podían ver el destructor estelar de los karganos, ahí en el espacio, de forma cónica y con torretas.  
— Destruí una de esas, lo acabo de recordar— dijo Jaina. Ben se preguntaba si Vestara habrá podido entrar al centro de control, estaban acercándose, el Jedi por precaución, activó los escudos.  
— Nave no tan desconocida, claro que pueden entrar para armar un poco de jaleo. Un saludo para el pelirrojo simpático— dijo Vestara Khai adoptando una voz de androide. Ben se sonrojó mientras sonreía.

Vestara Khai estaba en el centro del control, sentada en el sillón, mientras veía la nave de los Jedi ingresar, giró su silla donde en el suelo, yacían los cuerpos inertes de los karganos vigilantes.

El espacio de estacionamiento no estaba vacío, los karganos estaban perplejos de la entrada de dicho transporte. Bajó la rampa donde salieron Ben y Jaina, con sus sables encendidos.  
— Al corredor— susurró Ben a su prima. Ambos con la Fuerza, lanzaron por los aires a los karganos y emprendieron una carrera hacia la entrada. Todos los karganos los persiguieron. Vestara lo estaba viendo desde la ventana del centro de control, la puerta se abrió de improviso.  
— ¡Hay intrusos! ¿Por qué diablos los dejaron entrar?— dijo un kargano, luego miró los cadáveres en el suelo, Vestara se apareció al frente del kargano y lo mató de un solo movimiento de su sable de luz y fue en busca de Ben y Jaina.

Tahiri salió de la nave, mirando a ambos lados, encorvada empezó a caminar rápidamente, de manera sigilosa, el lugar estaba vacío. Se acomodó bien la bomba en la espalda. Giró una esquina y ve a un kargano, se sobresaltó y éste la apunta con el rifle, ella tuvo una idea.  
— No dispararás— movió su mano frente a la cara del kargano, la miró con sus ojos rojos y bajó el arma. Efectivamente, eran de mente débil.— Me llevarás al reactor sur— dijo Tahiri volviendo a mover su mano a la cara del kargano. El alienígena se giró y empezó a andar, la Jedi empezó a seguirlo.

Ben y Jaina corrían por los pasillos, empujando con la Fuerza a los soldados karganos mientras a los que se acercaban lo suficiente, los golpeaba con sus sables de luz. Ben dejó sin miembros a un par de karganos mientras Jaina prefería empujarlos e inmovilizarlos. Luego se vieron rodeados de ellos.  
— ¿Qué hacemos?— dijo Ben viendo a los karganos que empezaban a rodearlos.  
— Odio cuando pasa esto— dijo Jaina, irritada.  
— Es la primera vez que nos pasa, Jaina.  
— Déjame pensar, Ben.  
Vestara Khai apareció de improviso, con su sable de luz rojo empezó a destruir a los karganos y usando el poder de los rayos de la Fuerza se abría camino.  
— Es la primera vez que me alegro de ver a una Sith— dijo Jaina mientras se ponía en movimiento.  
— Gracias, Ves— dijo Ben mientras empujaba con la Fuerza a los pocos karganos que quedaban. — Creo que vienen más.  
— Entonces, en movimiento— exclamó Vestara Khai corriendo por los pasadizos, los dos Jedi la siguieron.

Tahiri Veila llegó al reactor junto con el kargano manipulado. Ella le ordenó suavemente que abriese la puerta y lo hizo. Tahiri entró y arrugó la nariz, el lugar apestaba pero no tenia mucho tiempo, colocó la bomba y se alejó rápidamente, buscó su micro radio.  
— "El wampa ha recibido su presa"— dijo Tahiri en clave y sin esperar confirmación de Ben, emprendió una carrera hacia el estacionamiento, seguida del kargano.

Había gente en el estacionamiento. Mordió los labios del disgusto y giró al kargano que lo acompañaba.  
— Me llevarás a la nave como si me hubieras capturado— dijo Tahiri y el kargano, agarró sus muñecas y jaló a la Jedi.  
— ¿Capturaste a uno?— dijo el kargano al ver acercarse a su compañero con Tahiri. El captor asintió con la mirada perdida.  
— ¡Yo no lo creo!— Tahiri se soltó y con el sable de luz, sorprendió a los karganos, dejándolos sin manos. Subió a la rampa con velocidad, fue a la cabina donde encendió a la nave. Alzó la vista y sonrió, ahí podía ver a Vestara, Ben y Jaina dirigiéndose a la nave, la Fuerza les ayudaba a aumentar la velocidad de su carrera.  
— ¡Sácanos de aquí!—gritó Ben mientras subía a la nave, junto con su prima y Vestara. Tahiri movió los controles y la nave se elevó, los karganos disparaban pero como la _Sombra de Jade_ tenia escudos, no lo afectó.  
— La entrada está abierta. He fastidiado el centro del control— dijo Vestara mientras Jaina se sentaba en el copiloto donde empezó a disparar con las armas de la nave. Tahiri logró sacarla sin problemas y giró la nave y se alejó lo suficiente para que Ben presionase el botón para hacer estallar la bomba.  
— Lo hemos hecho— dijo Vestara, atrás de la nave, el destructor se partía en dos en un fuego abrasador.  
— Nada mal, para haberlo planeado un día.— dijo Jaina mientra giraba el asiento del copiloto— Tres Jedi y una Sith trabajando juntos ¿Quién lo diría?  
— Asegúrense, saltaremos al hiperespacio— dijo Tahiri mientras Jaina se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, Ben y Vestara se sentaron en otros asientos alejados y se aseguraron.  
— No me equivoqué en confiar en ti, Ben— dijo Vestara sonriendo al Jedi.  
— Eres una Sith especial, Ves— exclamó Ben elevando ligeramente las cejas, Vestara se ruborizó un poco.— Ves, ven comigo.— exclamó el Jedi tomando de las manos de la Sith.  
— Tu ya sabes la respuesta, Ben— dijo Vestara, Ben se afligió un poco.— Ben…únete a mi, ven comigo— Ben la miró fijamente— Si te unes, serás el Jedi más poderoso de la galaxia, tendrás un poder que no puedes imaginarte.  
— Vestara, a mi no me interesa el poder— dijo Ben— No estoy interesado en ser el Jedi más fuerte. Mi deber es proteger a la galaxia, defenderla como estoy haciendo ahora, mi lealtad está con la Alianza.

Vestara Khai lo miró fijamente y sonrió.  
— Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Eres leal y fiel a tus principios, yo lo sé muy bien, Ben.  
Ben la miró, torció los labios en una sonrisa y la besó en la comisura de los labios de Vestara, donde estaba su cicatriz, luego se apartó.  
— No voy a decir algo que ya sabes.—exclamó Vestara.  
— Lo sé.

.

Una nave de refugiados aterrizó en el hangar público de Coruscant. Los guardias bajaron la rampa donde varios refugiados descendieron, cubiertos de mantas y capuchas.  
— Por allí señores— dijo un guardia viejo, señalando un transporte— Los llevará al Centro de Refugiados.  
— Gracias, señor— dijo un refugiado, mirando el transporte. El grupo de refugiados se subieron a la gran nave, donde los llevaría al Centro. Cuando se alejaron del hangar y el transporte cruzó los cielos de Coruscant, uno de ellos se bajó la capucha, revelando un rostro gris, ojos rojos sin párpados, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal. El resto lo siguieron.  
— Ahora, karganos. No podemos perder más gente, el rey ha decidido adelantar el golpe. Tomamos el planeta desde adentro luego nos contactaremos con la flota para ¡una invasión!—dijo el kargano mientras era coreado, su boca abultada esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa, sacando un sable de luz.  
— Yo soy el único Maestro del Balavantam que queda y los guiaré a la victoria, karganos—. Los karganos vitorearon en la nave.— Ahora cúbranse, llegaremos al Centro de Refugiados y esperaremos a más karganos "refugiados".  
— La Alianza Galáctica caerá, señor y el Imperio Kargan lo reemplazará.— dijo un kargano.

.

**Destructor Galáctico **_**Davin Fel  
**_— Señor Fel— entró un oficial a la oficina de mando de Jagged Fel. El mencionado se giró— Detectamos un grupo de karganos asentados en Saleucami y una flota de cazas enemigas alrededor del planeta.  
— Bien, Oficial Dassy. ¿Estamos en posición?  
— Si, señor Fel.  
— Bien, informe a la Teniente Fel para el ataque con el Escuadrón Diamante— dijo Jag, el oficial se retiró. Se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la ventana, donde podía ver el planeta, rodeado de naves karganas. Minutos después, el Escuadrón Diamante salió al ataque, una nave madre kargana soltó las cazas karganas, dando inicio el combate espacial sobre el planeta Saleucami. Escuchó un pitido, se acercó a su escritorio donde presionó un botón, apareciendo una imagen holográfica de Jaina.  
— Jaina ¿Aún estas en Fondor?— preguntó Jag.  
— No, Jag. Estoy en el _Sombra de Jade_ con Ben y Tahiri— dijo Jaina— Sólo te quiero informarte de algo. Hemos destruido un destructor kargano.  
— ¿Ustedes tres?— dijo Jag, sorprendiéndose.  
— Bueno…hemos contado con una ayuda inesperada. Con una buena estrategia, logramos completar la misión.  
— Bien, Jaina. Justo ahora estoy sobrevolando Saleucami, el Escuadrón Diamante están haciendo su trabajo.  
— Entonces te dejo, Jag. Adiós.  
— Adiós.— dijo Jag, cortando la comunicación. Se giró y caminó hacia la ventana donde estaba la zona de combate.  
— Oficial, concentre el ataque en la nave madre kargana— dijo Jag mediante su radio transmisor.  
— A la orden, señor Fel.  
— Además, envíe un contingente al planeta y manda un aviso al crucero _Rayo Azul_ a vigilar el planeta.  
— Si, señor.

Jagged Fel guardó su radio transmisor, viendo cómo el escuadrón dirigido por su hermana menor lograba una gran victoria sobre el espacio de Saleucami.

.

**Consorcio de Hapes  
**Una nave de transporte de color plateada llegó al hangar del planeta Hapes, los hapanos que pasaban, ayudando a la nave aterrizar, estaban entre curiosos y recelosos.  
— Ahí esta mi mamá— señaló Allana a Shaula mientras ella estacionaba la nave. Ahí, cerca de la entrada estaba la Reina Madre Tenel Ka acompañada de dos guardias altos y armados. Los dos jóvenes Jedi bajaron por medio de la rampa de la nave regalada por la Reina Anatala de Naboo.  
— ¡Allana! Fue una sorpresa cuando comunicaste que vendrías— dijo Tenel Ka acercándose a su hija y la miró sonriente.  
— Hola, mamá— dijo Allana abrazando a su madre y luego señaló a su amigo.— él es Shaula Draco, mi mejor amigo de la Orden Jedi.— dijo Allana mientras Shaula se inclinaba levemente como saludo a la Reina Madre.  
— Un gusto conocerte, Caballero Jedi— dijo Tenel Ka mirando al Jedi con una sonrisa. Shaula iba a corregirla pero Allana le detuvo _"No lo hagas"_ le dijo mentalmente, lo cual lo confundió.  
— Adelante, no pasaremos todo el día en el hangar ¿cierto?— dijo Tenel Ka dándoles la espalda. Allana se quedó atrás a propósito, lo cual Shaula, aun confundido la miró.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
— No es mi mamá— dijo Allana— Lo puedo sentir, alguien la está suplantando…sea quien sea, no es mi madre.  
— ¿Que hacemos?— preguntó Shaula  
— Sigámosle la corriente— dijo Allana.

* * *

**Soffy: Gracias por el review. Saludos**


	20. Sigilo

Shaula miraba sorprendido el Gran Salón del Palacio del Consorcio de Hapes, amplio y con decoraciones ornamentadas. A su costado estaba Allana, ocultando sus sospechas mientras Tenel Ka, con una capa verde esmeralda y su cabello entre rojo cobrizo y gris, les dirigió una mirada.  
— Les he dado una habitación para pasar la noche.— luego su mirada se posó en Allana— Hija mía, esta noche vendrán dos embajadores ilustres, así que en una hora, tus sirvientes te pondrán en punto.— dijo Tenel Ka, sonriéndoles y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse.  
— Vamos a la habitación— dijo Allana jalando a Shaula, subieron por medio de las escaleras de mármol y cruzaron por una pasadizo alfombrado hasta entrar por una puerta donde estaba la habitación.  
— Pero si hay una cama ¿Dónde voy a dormir?— dijo Shaula mirando la espaciosa habitación, una cama con dosel, un escritorio, un armario gigante y varios cojines en el suelo.  
— La cama es grande, Shaula— dijo Allana. Shaula enrojeció y Allana soltó una carcajada.  
— ¡Fuera de bromas! Cuéntame como nos libramos de esta— dijo Shaula, agarrando un cojín para sentarse. Allana agarró un cojín y se sentó al lado de su amigo.  
— Para empezar, la impostora no lo esta haciendo bien: mi madre rara vez sonríe, esta mujer sonríe hasta cuando se cruza una mosca, ella fue Jedi, reconoce fácilmente a un Aprendiz de un Caballero y luego esta esto, nos da una habitación para nosotros dos. ¿Qué madre de la galaxia hace eso?  
— ¿Debe ser por que soy confiable y buen tipo?— dijo Shaula, elevando las cejas.  
— Esta noche hay cena. Obviamente yo tengo que ir por ser la chume'da— dijo Allana pero al ver la cara de perplejidad de Shaula al escuchar esa palabra— Soy heredera, eso ya lo sabes. Bien, yo cenaré, lo cual no me entusiasma mucho, tú irás a averiguar que fue de mi mamá. Ella fue Dama Jedi, deberías sentirla.— Shaula asintió mientras Allana se ponía de pie, cuando tocaron la puerta.  
— Oh, vienen a arreglarme. Puedes irte al Salón a echar un vistazo— exclamó la Jedi mientras Shaula iba hacia la puerta. Abrió y entraron tres mujeres, las más hermosas que había visto el Aprendiz Jedi.  
— ¡Anda ya, Shaula!— gritó Allana, sacando de su ensimismamiento al ver a las damas, parpadeó y sale de la habitación.

Shaula estaba en el Salón, parado en el medio, cerró los ojos y dejó la Fuerza fluir dentro de él, buscando a alguien. Podía sentir la energía viva de las personas hasta que sintió algo, muy leve, distante; se aventuró a conjeturar que podría estar bajo tierra ¿calabozo? Tal vez. Esa pequeña energía, era una presencia de la Fuerza, era muy débil pero era algo, sea quien sea, estaba muy angustiada. Alguien cruzó el salón y se giró para ver a la falsa Tenel Ka al pie de la escalera, Shaula elevó su vista hacia arriba, a punto de bajar, estaba una mujer con un vestido aguamarina, el cabello rojo en una trenza muy bien elaborada. El Jedi se preguntó quien seria cuando se dio cuenta que era su amiga Allana, se veía muy diferente. La joven Jedi bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a su madre.  
— El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido. Los embajadores ya estarán llegando— dijo la falsa Tenel Ka— Por cierto, te ves hermosa, hija mía.— Tenel Ka se retiró, Shaula se acercó a su amiga, Allana giró para verle, con una ceja alzada.  
— Allana…te ves guapa.— dijo Shaula, con una sonrisa tímida.  
— Gracias, pero prefiero mi traje Jedi— dijo Allana— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
— He sentido a alguien. Cuando vayas a cenar, averiguaré más.— dijo Shaula mientras su amiga asentía.

Llegaron los invitados, Tenel Ka y Allana los recibieron y los hicieron pasar al comedor. La puerta se cerró lo cual Shaula, escondido en el Salón, se escabulló para averiguar más.

El comedor era amplio, con una gran mesa. Tenel Ka se sentó en el extremo derecho de la gran mesa, Allana se sentó en su derecha mientras en el otro extremo se sentaban los extranjeros de la especie duro. Primero fueron servidos los entremeses, Tenel Ka dio inicio la cena.  
— Sírvanse, señores— dijo Tenel con una sonrisa. Allana cortó delicadamente el jamón enrollado de su plato, su madre y los duros empezaron a conversar de diversos temas. Ella, no tan acostumbrada a esa vida de la realeza, lo encontraba aburrido, pero se enfocó en observar a su falsa madre, buscando algo. Si, la mujer ocultaba algo, sus miradas se cruzaron y Allana sintió algo: peligro pero para ella y su amigo. La falsa Tenel Ka estaba dispuesta a eliminarlos. La joven Jedi sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su jugo de frutas.

Shaula estaba en el patio, en la oscuridad de la noche. Se deslizaba suavemente por las paredes, esquivando con facilidad a los guardias. Se dejaba guiar por esa energía doliente, estaba muy cerca. Dio una vuelta al Palacio hasta llegar a una caseta, extrañado se agazapó hasta llegar a la puerta, miró a ambos lado y entró. Estaba oscuro pero se guiaba por la Fuerza, aumentó su presencia para al menos si el cautivo lo hacia. Nada. Estaba rodeado de estantes con cachivaches y otras cosas viejas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo sintió, alguien llamaba. "_¿Quién es?_" escuchó en su mente, Shaula tanteó el suelo, encontró una horquilla y sonrió para si mismo _"Shaula Draco, amigo de Allana"_ lanzó telepáticamente y esperó una respuesta, minutos después, la presencia se emocionó _"Tenel Ka, madre de Allana" _le contestó_,_ _"La rescataremos pero tenga paciencia, volveré con su hija"_ nuevamente se comunicó mediante la Fuerza, _"Puedo esperar" _dijo la cautiva. Shaula salió de la caseta y nuevamente se deslizó como una sombra por la noche.

Shaula se colocó al pie de la escalera, sintió a Allana en el comedor, _"hablé con tu madre"_, se comunicó mediante la Fuerza con su amiga, _"La cena va a terminar, espérame en la habitación"_. Shaula se giró y subió escaleras arriba, se cruzó con una hapana lo cual, el Jedi le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta. Entró a la habitación, se sentó en la cama pero luego cambió de idea, agarró varios cojines y los coloca en el suelo, donde se echa. Para el Jedi, eran los cojines más cómodos que había visto. Minutos después, entra Allana, Shaula se endereza para verla.  
— ¿Dónde la has visto?— susurró Allana mientras se acercaba a su amigo, mientras se quitaba la trenza.  
— Está en una caseta, unos metros afuera del Palacio. Está bajo tierra, posiblemente un calabozo.  
— Es un calabozo de hecho. Ahí se le encerraba a los conspiradores— dijo Allana frunciendo el ceño  
— Le he dicho que volveremos, nos hemos comunicado mediante la Fuerza.— dijo Shaula sin dejar de mirar a su amiga-  
— Bien la impostora nos va a matar esta noche. La he sentido cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Lo bueno es que no sospecha lo que he descubierto— dijo Allana levantando el vestido y se iba a un pequeño vestidor.— Tápate los ojos y no fisgonees.  
— Está bien— dijo Shaula, ruborizándose ligeramente— Saldré un rato.

Minutos después, Allana abrió la puerta e hizo ingresar a su amigo. Nuevamente la Jedi tenía puesto su típico traje beige con crema y su cabello ondulado rojo debido a la trenza, suelto.  
— Ya estoy entendiendo por que nos ha puesto en el mismo cuarto— dijo Allana— Al vernos llegar, pensó que la descubriríamos y para evitar eso, decide matarnos en la noche, durmiendo juntos.  
— Oh ¿Entonces no es porque sea un buen tipo?— bromeó Shaula, adoptando una cara triste bastante cómica, Allana se rió.  
—Fuera de bromas. Pondremos cojines en la cama, vendrán los guardias donde nos "matará", nosotros estaremos en el armario, saldremos, los noqueamos, busco a la Reina Madre falsa mientras rescatas a mi mamá.  
— Suena bien. Vayamos al armario.

Era medianoche, los guardias irrumpieron la habitación, observaron la cama donde dos pliegues en formas humanas descansaban, sonrieron burlonamente.  
— ¿Crees que sean pervertidos?— susurró Shaula y recibió un codazo de parte de su amiga.

Los guardias sacaron sus espadas y enterraron el acero contra los pliegues, una y otra vez, un liquido rojo empezó a salir de los pliegues.  
— Ahí van los cojines mas cómodos de la galaxia— susurró Shaula compungido. Otro codazo de su amiga y juntos salieron del armario. Los guardias se giraron pero fueron derrotados por los dos Jedi, solamente usando el sable de luz sin encenderlo.  
— ¿Ese es jugo de bayas?— preguntó Shaula, Allana asintió.  
— Anda, rescata a mi mamá— susurró Allana.

Allana se separó de Shaula, todo estaba en silencio, oscuras menos la sala. Shaula se había colado por una ventana, así que ella se agazapó para ver. Ahí estaba la mujer falsa, nerviosa y ansiosa. Allana se subió al pasadizo y se deslizó con su sable encendido, dio un gran salto y cayó de pie, delante de su madre falsa.  
— ¿Quién eres?— dijo Allana con el sable apuntándole.  
— Vaya, no me extraña. Al fin al cabo, eres la digna hija de tu madre. Dos Jedi.

La madre falsa desvainó una espada, pero no estaba hecha de acero si no de cortosis. Allana lo reconoció.  
— Bien ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Mi mamá es una Jedi ¿Cómo la habrás suplantado?  
— Fingí ser una embajadora ilustre, tu madre se confió y fue emboscada. La encerré en un lugar que no podrás encontrar. — dijo la impostora. La falsa Reina Madre blandió su espada de cortosis, estrellando con el sable de luz de Allana, donde el color verde centelló. Nuevamente bloqueó su ataque y aparecieron guardias. Allana los empujó con la Fuerza y saltó hacia atrás cuando la espada se acercó hacia su abdomen.  
— ¡Morirás aquí, sucia! Yo misma te mataré, lo que no pudieron otros, yo lo haré— dijo la falsa Reina Madre mientras blandía la espada con rabia. Allana sólo lo esquivaba.  
— Desde que era una bebé han intentado matarme. Hoy no será diferente— dijo Allana empujándola con Fuerza, la reina cayó de espaldas.

— No te metas con mi hija— exclamó Tenel Ka, con el cabello desgreñado y ropas ajadas, se hallaba en la puerta, junto con Shaula, con su sable de luz encendido. Allana se giró para ver a su madre, alegrándose. Los guardias presentes se quedaron estupefactos. La falsa Tenel Ka se levantó y se lanzó contra Allana pero Tenel Ka se lanzó de frente, haciéndole un tackle.  
— ¡Te dije que no te metas con mi niña, ocúpate de mi primero!— gritó la verdadera Tenel Ka, poniéndose de pie junto con la falsa. La verdadera Tenel Ka saltó y con sus musculosas piernas se enroscó en el cuello de la falsa y con su única mano, le agarró de la cabeza, arrancándole la máscara, revelando un rostro diferente de mujer. Tenel Ka se lanzó hacia atrás, lanzándola lejos. La Reina Madre falsa, se estrelló contra la puerta del comedor, sin conciencia. Tenel Ka se puso de pie, muy molesta.  
— ¡Llévensela! No la quiero ver aquí— ordenó Tenel Ka a los guardias que estaban perplejos, se pusieron en marcha, levantando a la suplantadora.  
— ¡Mamá!— gritó Allana corriendo a abrazar a su madre. Tenel Ka, pasó su único brazo sobre la espalda de su hija. Shaula se apartó un poco. — ¿Desde cuando has estado cautiva?— preguntó Allana mirando a su madre.  
— Desde hace varios meses. Tu amigo Shaula me contó que intentaban comunicarse con el Consorcio para intervenir en una guerra ¿cierto?— dijo Tenel Ka mirando seriamente a su hija— Hablaban con la impostora. Tú sabes que es obvio que ayudaría a la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Yo vine aquí, buscando convencerte pero no pensé te habían suplantado.— dijo Allana.  
— Mi pequeña, avisaré a tu tío Jag que me uniré a la Alianza para ayudar en esta cruzada— dijo Tenel Ka, pasando su mano sobre el cabello rojo de su hija. Luego su mirada se enfocó en Shaula Draco— También debo agradecerte por tu ayuda, Aprendiz Jedi. Fuiste muy valioso— dijo Tenel Ka, muy seria. Shaula entendió las sospechas de su amiga, la Reina Madre no suele sonreír mucho.  
— No es nada, Reina Madre Tenel Ka. Es mi trabajo como Jedi.— dijo Shaula. Tenel Ka lo miró por unos segundos hasta regresar su vista a su hija.  
— Felicitaciones por ser Dama Jedi— y sonrió levemente para su hija. Allana la abrazó muy fuerte— Por cierto, pasarán la noche aquí. Allana, tú ya tienes tu habitación. Shaula Draco, pasarás la noche en la habitación del lado derecho.  
— Gracias, Reina Madre— dijo Shaula Draco, muy ilusionado de dormir en esos cojines que le parecían cómodos.

.

**Destructor Galáctico **_**Davin Fel  
**_— Señor Fel, tiene un mensaje del Consorcio de Hapes— dijo un oficial de cabellos castaños. Jagged Fel se giró para ver al hombre parado.  
— ¿Consorcio de Hapes?— se extrañó Jag, el oficial asintió. Jag caminó por la pasarela con la capa ondeándolo hasta llegar al escritorio donde presionó un botón y la figura azul holográfica de Tenel Ka aparece.  
— Jefe de Estado Fel— dijo Tenel Ka, muy seria— Lamentamos que el Consorcio de Hapes no esté ayudando en estos momentos. Tuvimos problemas internos que fueron solucionados— exclamó Tenel Ka— Fel, el Consorcio de Hapes ayudará a la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Su ayuda es valiosa, Reina Madre Tenel Ka Djo— dijo Jagged Fel, sonriendo.  
— ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?  
— Puede enviarnos un batallón a Kargan y Dantooine. Las coordenadas a Kargan se las mandaré ahora mismo.  
— Gracias, Jagged Fel.— dijo Tenel Ka— Mándale mis saludos a Jaina.  
— Lo haré.— dijo Jag, cortando la comunicación. Se giró para ir al lugar donde estaba previamente, cruzando la pasarela donde llegó a la ventana.  
— Estamos listos para el bombardeo orbital a Kargan— dijo un oficial. Jagged Fel lo miró y asintió.

* * *

**N/A: Ya sólo faltan dos capitulos de esta historia. **

**Soffy: Gracias por tu review. Saludos**


	21. Asedio

— Miren eso— dijo Tahiri Veila, Ben y Vestara se acercaron donde los pilotos para ver lo que mostraba Tahiri, ahí a lo lejos se libraba una guerra.  
— Es el escuadrón Pícaro defendiendo Coruscant— dijo Jaina, frunciendo el ceño— Los karganos están intentando invadir Coruscant.  
— Si cae Coruscant…— dijo Tahiri.  
— Se nos complicará mucho ganar la guerra— dijo Jaina— El Maestro Durron debe estar ahí con el Escuadrón defendiendo el planeta. Ben ¿Esta nave tiene…  
— ¿Dispositivo de ocultación? Claro que si. Tahiri presiona ese botón verde— dijo Ben lo cual la Jedi lo hizo. — Iremos al hangar sin ser detectados.

La _Sombra de Jade_ logró entra al hangar sin ser detectado pero lo tuvo bastante complicado. La rampa descendió lo cual bajaron los ocupantes, con los sables en manos sin encenderlas.  
— ¡Iré al Templo Jedi!— dijo Tahiri Veila corriendo hacia la entrada pero fue bloqueada por un grupo de karganos armados.  
— ¡Vete por el otro lado, Tahiri!— dijo Ben encendiendo su sable de luz al igual que Jaina y Vestara. Tahiri se giró y fue por la otra puerta hasta desaparecer de vista. Los karganos empezaron a disparar a quemarropa, los Jedi rechazaban los disparos con sus sables, Vestara con la Fuerza atrajo una enorme caja de madera para usar como escudo.  
— ¿Alguna idea?— dijo Ben reclinado en la caja de madera mientras entraban mas karganos.

— Yo iré directa a ellos.— dijo Jaina  
— ¿Estás loca? Son demasiados  
— Ey…soy yo— dijo Jaina sonriendo, se levantó y salió de la caja escudo.  
— Vayamos a bloquear las entradas para evitar que los karganos sigan entrando. Saldremos en esos Alas sin usar— dijo Vestara— Aunque yo podría matarlos a todos con los rayos de la Fuerza.  
— Usa los rayos de la Fuerza, nunca pensé decir eso— dijo Ben con desagrado. Jaina empujaba con la Fuerza a los karganos mientras blandía su sable púrpura. Saltó a una enorme pila de cajas hasta desaparecer. Vestara salió del escondite y usó los rayos de la Fuerza, cayendo todos los karganos. Unos se quedaron quietos, asustados, Jaina apareció en un salto y los dejó sin manos. Se giró para ver a Vestara.  
— De nada— dijo la Sith caminando hacia la Jedi.  
— Iré al centro de control— dijo Ben corriendo hacia una puerta de metal.  
— Dime si puedes sentir eso— dijo Vestara Khai.  
— Un kargano…con Balavantam— dijo Jaina, las dos se giraron. En una nave refugio bajó un kargano con túnicas rojas, se quitó la capa y miró con los ojos rojos sin parpados, de manera desafiante a las dos mujeres.  
— No un simple kargano con Balavantam, Jedi. Soy el Gran Maestro Dwe Niaan, reemplazando al ultimo que murió en Dathomir ¿No es cierto, Sable Khai?  
— Eso es muy cierto. Murió pidiendo clemencia— dijo Vestara esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
— No seas arrogante— susurró Jaina.  
— Él no fue el único que mató la Sable Sith, también exterminó a Estrella Negra y los cazarrecompensas. Buen trabajo, Khai.  
— Señor kargano, esas cosas no me impresionan— dijo Jaina apuntando con su sable de luz.  
— Y ahora cerraré esa boca gris que tiene— dijo Vestara Khai lanzando sus rayos de la Fuerza, lo cual el kargano alzó la mano y retuvo los rayos ante la atónita mirada de la Sith y le devolvió el ataque. Vestara salió disparada al ras del suelo hasta chocarse contra las cajas.  
— ¿Pueden hacer eso?— preguntó Jaina, perpleja.  
— Yo, a diferencia de mis colegas, los he estudiado. Averigüé la diferencia entre un Jedi y un Sith, lo cual para mis colegas eran lo mismo— dijo Dwe Niaan, sacando su sable de luz— He estudiado la Fuerza, así como ustedes lo llaman. Así que empecé a estudiar el Lado Oscuro, el Balavantam no tiene "lados" como ustedes lo llaman, es uno sólo, lo puedes usar para el bien o para el mal. Si haces el mal, lo llamas Balavantam, si haces el bien, también se llama Balavantam.  
— Ajá, veo que has hecho tu tarea, gris. ¿Te consideras un Sith?— dijo Jaina, Dwe Niaan encendió su sable haciendo que la luz blanca centellase.  
— Nuestro Orden no hay "Jedi" ni "Sith". Pero podemos hacer el mal sin que nos miren mal. Pero si quieres darle un nombre, entonces soy un "Sith"  
— ¿Te puedo llamar "Jesith"?— dijo Ben apareciendo por la puerta donde se fue, con su sable azul encendido.  
— ¡Usaré el poder del Lado Oscuro para acabar con ustedes y con la galaxia!— dijo Niaan provocando rayos en las manos mientras sus ojos rojos se tornaban amarillos.  
— A Ves le quedan bien los ojos amarillos— dijo Ben. La mencionada se levantó y empezó a andar, con su sable rojo encendido y se lanzó contra el kargano, chocando los sables.  
— ¿Haz averiguado algo, Ben?— preguntó Jaina rápidamente.  
— Hay un asedio en el Palacio Imperial, hay un grupo de karganos intentando ingresar a la fuerza, los soldados de la AG y un grupo de Caballeros Jedi lo están impidiendo— dijo Ben mientras corría para ayudara Vestara con Jaina.

.

El Destructor Galáctico _Davin Fel _estaba ya sobre el planeta Kargan, del mismo planeta salían varios cazas enemigos. Jagged Fel miraba desde la ventana del Destructor.  
— Suelten el Escuadrón Diamante— dijo Jag.  
— Entendido, señor— dijo un oficial mientras tecleaba algo en su computador.— Señor, naves del Consorcio de Hapes han llegado.  
— Genial— dijo Jag— diles que haremos un bombardeo orbital sobre el planeta.  
— Señor, esto es urgente— dijo un oficial acercándose presuroso donde estaba Jagged Fel.  
— ¿Cuál es la emergencia?  
— Cazas karganas están peleando contra el Escuadrón Pícaro sobre Coruscant y también recibimos noticias de un ejercito kargano está intentando tomar el Palacio Imperial  
— ¿Hay alguien defendiendo el Palacio?— preguntó Jag sin perder los nervios.

— Los soldados atrincherados en el Palacio, señor. Y también los Jedi.  
— Confío en los Jedi. Oficial, busque un destructor galáctico y una tropa que estén asentados en el planeta más cercano para ayudar Coruscant. No podemos permitir perderlo.  
— Si, señor Fel.

Jagged Fel volvió la vista hacia la ventana, donde el Escuadrón Diamante y las naves guerreras de Hapes combatían contra los cazas enemigos.

.

Vestara Khai empujó con la Fuerza al kargano Niaan, lo cual retrocedió, volvió a atacar con los rayos de la Fuerza lo cual lo retuvo con su sable de luz blanca. Vestara furiosa empezó atacar de manera agresiva, Jaina y Ben se anotaron a la refriega. El kargano se elevó y explotó su energía mística, lanzándolos por los suelos a los Jedi y a la Sith. Niaan se acercó lentamente y lanzó los rayos de la Fuerza, alcanzándolos a los tres rivales del kargano. Ben se levantó con dificultad, levantó su sable azul mientras esperaba los ataques del kargano. Niaan se lanzó agresivamente, chocando ambos sables, provocando chispazos, luego Ben bloquea los costados, el kargano levanta el puño, Ben suelta el sable de luz, llevando sus manos al cuello, Niaan se ríe mientras eleva al Jedi, estrangulándolo con la Fuerza. Jaina va a intervenir, Niaan lanza a Ben hacia unas cajas. Jaina estrella su sable púrpura contra el de Niaan, Niaan eleva su puño y Jaina esquiva a tiempo. Niaan lanza sus rayos de la Fuerza lo cual la Jedi se cubre con su sable de luz.

Aparece Vestara, a su espalda, con el puño alzado lo cual Niaan retrocede, llevándose sus manos al cuello y vuelve a usar su explosión de energía, provocando una oleada lo cual las dos son lanzadas de espaldas.  
Ben se vuelve a poner de pie, jadeando, extiende su mano lo cual su sable regresa a su dueño. Niaan da un gran salto, con el sable en alto, baja rápidamente para dañar a Ben pero el Jedi se cubre a tiempo, luego Ben da un salto cayendo de pie, a la espalda del kargano y chocan los sables y luego Jaina interviene, peleando los dos contra el kargano.  
— A uno de ustedes lo tendré que eliminar.— dijo el kargano dando vueltas.  
— Tú vas a caer, gris— dijo Jaina extendiendo su palma lo cual el kargano cae de espaldas, empujado con la Fuerza. Se levanta de un salto, extendiendo una mano, pero no detectó a Vestara, ella se apareció a la espalda del kargano, colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del kargano, inmovilizándolo, usando la Fuerza, Vestara apuñaló con su shilkkar, el cuchillo Sith. El kargano, explotó su energía mística, lanzando a la Sith por los aires hasta hacerla estrellar contra una caja de metal, cayendo al suelo sin sentido.  
— No me van a derrotar con un cuchillo— se arrancó el shikkar del pecho, dándose con la sorpresa que el cristal se partió, quedando una parte en su cuerpo.  
— Será cuestión de tiempo de que caigas— dijo Jaina y junto con Ben se lanzó contra el kargano. Niaan atrajo su sable de luz, nuevamente bloqueando los ataques, le agarró del cuello a Jaina mediante la Fuerza, Ben usó la Fuerza para evitar que su prima sea estrangulada pero ve que el kargano iba a amputar su pierna lo cual se aparta a tiempo pero no lo suficiente, el kargano le provocó una quemadura, haciéndolo caer.

Jaina se soltó, ahora estaba sola, Vestara yacía sin sentido y Ben estaba herido pero conciente. El kargano agitó su sable de luz.  
— Jedi, tu quedas ahora. Después que me ocupe de ti, tu amigo será el siguiente.  
— Estás errado en todo, gris— dijo Jaina mientras el otro se reía. Jaina bloqueó el ataque horizontal, la Jedi saltó hacia la espalda del kargano, nuevamente su ataque fue bloqueado. Extendió la palma para empujarlo con la Fuerza pero Niaan hizo lo mismo. Jaina concentraba la Fuerza, con las palmas de las manos suspendidas en el aire, temblando por la concentración hasta que la Jedi logró lanzarlo por los aires.  
— Nada mal, Jedi.  
— Soy la Espada de los Jedi, es mi trabajo— dijo Jaina acercándose lentamente. — Eres demasiado peligroso para mantenerte con vida.

El kargano furioso se lanzó contra la Jedi, los sables chocaron provocando chispazos, luego otro choque. Jaina dio un giro provocando una patada en la cara de Niaan, el kargano retrocedió, ya sin paciencia se lanzó nuevamente contra la Jedi, lo cual los sables nuevamente chocaron provocando chispazos. Los sables estaban juntos, los dos empujaban, haciendo una especie de pulso con las armas, Jaina podía ver la cara del kargano, podía sentir la rabia de él. Jaina, giró ambas manos, deslizando su espada sobre la espada del otro, cortándole la mano. Niaan gritó de rabia y dolor, Jaina le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.  
— Fracasaste kargano— susurró Jaina mientras hundía su espada de luz, en el corazón del kargano— Buenas noches.

Niaan cayó de espaldas, muerto. Ben se arrastraba hacia su prima, que estaba de pie, mirando al kargano muerto. Apagó su sable de luz.  
— Ben— susurró mientras se arrodillaba junto con su primo.  
— Ayuda a Ves— dijo Ben— No, mejor lo hago yo, fíjate como estamos…si Coruscant no fue invadida.  
— ¿Estarás bien, Ben?— preguntó Jaina mientras Ben asentía. Jaina corrió a los centros de control.

.

Kargan sufrió un gran bombardeo orbital. Sus cazas defensores fueron neutralizadas, era tal desastre que el rey kargano tuvo que enviar un mensaje de rendición. Jagged Fel ordenó un alto al fuego, el rey solicitó la presencia del Jefe de Estado para firmar el acta de rendición. El _Davin Fel_ aterrizó en el planeta Kargan junto con una nave hapana.  
El rey kargano, flanqueado por dos guardias esperaba la llegada de Jagged Fel. El Jefe de Estado estaba acompañado de la Jedi Jysella Horn.  
— No hay peligro, Jefe Fel— dijo Jysella Horn, mirando los alrededores, para evitar cualquier tipo de emboscada. Jagged Fel descendió del destructor y se acercó al rey kargano.  
— Rey Julavat, rey de Kargan, soy Jagged Fel, Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Jefe de Estado Fel, reconozco la derrota sufrida por nuestro pueblo pero nos negamos firmemente de pertenecer a su Imperio.  
— Mi gobierno no es ningún imperio, rey de Kargan. Los sistemas se unen a nuestra Federación de manera voluntaria y pacifica. Nosotros no obligamos a que formen parte de la Alianza Galáctica.— dijo Jag— Si no desea formar parte de nosotros, lo aceptamos.— dijo Jag. Un sirviente kargano colocó una pequeña mesilla entre ambos lideres, luego un papel con un sello.  
— Queremos el regreso de nuestros prisioneros— dijo el rey Kargano.  
— Lo tendrás. Pero antes de firmar quiero dar una condición— dijo Jag mientras el kargano enfocaba sus ojos rojos sin párpados— Quiero su palabra que la Alianza Galáctica no recibirá mas sus agresiones, si un carguero suyo entra en nuestros dominios, tenemos la libertad de retenerlo hasta que lo libere o dé un permiso especial.  
El rey kargano asintió con resignación y se inclinó para firmar el Acta de Rendición, luego fue el turno de Jagged Fel para hacerlo. Luego ambos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

Jagged Fel se subió al _Davin Fel_, donde un oficial lo esperaba.  
— ¿Noticias de Coruscant?  
— Han logrado con éxito vencer a los karganos invasores.  
— ¿Alguna noticia de la Maestra Jaina Solo?  
— Neutralizó a un kargano peligroso según los informes que nos dio. El Caballero Ben Skywalker está siendo curado de sus heridas.  
— Eso suena bien. Vayamos a Coruscant y agradezca de mi parte a los hapanos, en poco tiempo, nos ha dado una gran ayuda.

* * *

**N/A: El proximo capitulo es el final de la historia...**

**Soffy: Hola, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te ha gustado Shaula Draco, a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.** **Lo he creado como un especie de homenaje a Antares Draco (el caballero imperial de los comics de legado), donde lo he puesto como su ascendiente. Saludos**


	22. El día después

Han pasado un día de la victoria contra los karganos. Esa noche, importantes líderes de Corellia, Ascendencia Chiss y la Alianza Galáctica había organizado un gran evento de victoria, incluyendo senadores de diferentes lugares de la galaxia.

Allana Solo caminaba por los pasillos del Templo Jedi, hasta llegar a una habitación vacía, donde los Jedi solían meditar. Allana caminó lentamente hasta detenerse en el centro, se concentró en la Fuerza, hasta sentir una presencia familiar. Se sentó en cuclillas, cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente, dejó que la Fuerza fluyese en ella.  
Abrió los ojos, al frente de ella, en una sombra azul, el fantasma de la Fuerza de Jacen Solo, con las manos en la espalda, cabello castaño y con una sonrisa hacia su hija. A Allana le sorprendió ver a su padre tan joven.  
— Allana— dijo Jacen acercándose a su hija, luego se sentó a su lado.— La última vez que te vi, eras sólo una niña.  
— Papá, te ves joven— dijo Allana provocando la sonrisa de Jacen.  
— Así me veía antes de caer al Lado Oscuro— dijo Jacen suspirando— Por cierto, me alegra que seas una Dama Jedi…me hubiera gustado estar ahí.— Allana lo miró y asintió.  
— Papá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
— Cuando acabó la guerra Vong, yo cambié mucho. Me interesó la Fuerza Viva, viajé por toda la galaxia, estudiando, investigando. Hasta que conocí a dos personas, que tenían ideas interesantes de la Fuerza.  
— ¿Vergere y Lumiya?  
— Si. Poco a poco fui corrompido sin saberlo, cuando atentaron contra ti, siendo tan pequeña e indefensa, fue el detonante. Me convertí en el Sith que conoces.— dijo Jacen con cierta tristeza— Lo hice para traer paz a la galaxia…para salvarte.  
— Mi tía…  
— Mi hermana hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Era la única forma de detenerme, no podía detenerme…Volví a ser yo antes de morir. Ella lo sabe— dijo Jacen pasando su mano sobre el cabello rojo de su hija, sin poder tocarla— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, verte crecer, ver como mi hermana se hacia cargo de tu entrenamiento, ser ordenada Dama Jedi….  
— ¿No dirás "espantar a los chicos que se te acerquen"?— dijo Allana alzando la cejas, Jacen rió.  
— De eso se encarga mi papá— dijo Jacen, Allana sonrió melancólicamente.  
— Yo sé de Deckel, Allana— dijo Jacen, Allana lo miró— Lo siento mucho, en serio. Me dolió verte sufrir, de no poder abrazarte fuerte…ser un padre para ti.  
— Lo hiciste papá— dijo Allana— Me salvaste la vida en Anzant, me guiaste en la batalla de Naboo, te sacrificaste por mi. Eres mi papá

Jacen la miró con tristeza.  
— Hablando de Naboo…— dijo Allana  
— Si, estuviste un paso de irte al Lado Oscuro— dijo Jacen, serio— Podía sentir el odio salir de tu alma, no podía soportarlo. Te lancé una advertencia. Allana, nunca cometas el error que cometí.  
— Lo vi a tiempo, me acordé lo que me dijo mi tía.  
— Con el tiempo, aprenderás a controlar tus emociones. Serás una gran Jedi, Allana.  
— Soy hija de dos Jedi— dijo Allana sonriendo orgullosa.  
— Mi tiempo se acaba, Allana. Sólo quiero decirte que siempre te querré.  
— No te vayas, papá— dijo Allana, sus ojos se humedecieron.— Te echo de menos.  
— Allana— dijo Jacen, dulcemente, pasando su mano azul sobre el rostro de su hija— Siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Aunque no me veas, aunque no me sientas, estaré ahí; cuidándote, guiándote.  
— ¿Cómo un guardián anzantiliano, papá?— dijo Allana, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos.  
—Si, como un anzantiliano— Jacen sonrió.— Dile a mi papá, tu abuelo, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó anteriormente, no hay rencillas. Es mi papá, no quiero que siga resentido conmigo.  
— Lo diré. Te amo, papá— dijo Allana mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
— Allana, yo también te amo, dile a tu madre…que también la amo. Dile a tu tía, que siempre le voy a querer. — dijo Jacen poniéndose de pie— Ya lo sabes, Allana. Soy tu guardián, adiós mi pequeña Dama Jedi  
— Adiós papá— dijo Allana con un nudo en la garganta. Jacen se fue a la pared pero giró antes de desaparecer.  
— _No existe muerte…  
_— _Sólo existe la Fuerza_— dijo Allana, Jacen sonrió a su hija y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo detrás del muro. Allana se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y se fue del lugar.

En el pasillo vio a su amigo Shaula con dos emparedados.  
— Hola Allana, ¿ves algo diferente?  
Allana lo vio y abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Te han nombrado Caballero? ¿Oficialmente?— dijo Allana, Shaula asintió, lo cual la joven Jedi lo abrazó.  
— Pensé festejar con estos emparedados de nerf ¿Hambre?  
— Claro que tengo hambre— dijo Allana recibiendo su emparedado.

.

Ben llegó al umbral de la puerta del Consejo Jedi, no avanzó puesto que su padre, el Gran Maestro Luke se dirigía hacia él.  
— ¿Me llamabas, papá?  
— Si— dijo Luke colocando su brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo, comenzando a andar por los pasillos— ¿Estás bien de tu pierna?  
— Cambió los tejidos y una crema, está como nueva ¡Cilghal es fantástica, papá!— dijo Ben sonriendo, lo cual Luke lo imitó.— Pero no me llamaste para preguntarme como está mi pierna ¿cierto?  
— Claro que no. Te he llamado por que en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, yo no tengo dudas en pedirte que te unas al Consejo Jedi— Ben se detuvo para observar a su padre.  
— ¿Yo sentado, en esos mullidos sillones? — preguntó Ben sorprendiéndose, Luke asintió— Pensé que tenias que ser Maestro y ser un viejo…a excepción de Jaina…y de ti por supuesto, eres joven y lozano— dijo Ben, lo cual Luke se rió.  
— No necesariamente, Jaina se unió al Consejo sin entrenar a ningún Aprendiz, por aquel entonces.  
— Esta bien papá, me uniré al Consejo, es un honor— dijo Ben, esta vez, muy serio. Ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. Sonó un pitido lo cual Ben contesta su radio transmisor, luego de unos minutos, colgó.  
— Papá, nos vemos mañana— dijo Ben girándose para ver a su padre.  
— ¿Vas a ver a una "amiga especial"?— dijo Luke alzando las cejas, bromeando con su hijo. Ben sonrió tímidamente.— Vestara Khai ¿cierto?— dijo Luke muy serio.  
— Si, papá, tengo cosas que hablar con ella.  
— Ten cuidado. Mañana tenemos reunión del Consejo.— dijo Luke, Ben asintió y se fue por el pasillo.

.

Jagged Fel, con una copa en mano, semivacía, saludaba a cada político, cada senador, que pasaba por su lado, felicitándole por el triunfo. Bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida y lo dejó en la bandeja que llevaba un androide camarero. Entre las multitudes vio al joven alférez Zach Duty, con su uniforme gris, Jag se acercó a saludarlo.  
— Buenas noches, señor Fel— dijo Zach Duty, adoptando una posición de firmes.  
— ¿Cómo te va en este evento?  
— Algo nervioso, señor. Los senadores no han dejado de felicitarme.  
— Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo con el Comandante Zawn en Mon Calamari— dijo Jagged Fel, con las manos en la espalda.  
— Señor he leído en las holonoticias las comparaciones con los vong.  
— Duty, las holonoticias exageran en algunas cosas ¿Sabes cuanto ha durado la invasión vong?  
— Cinco años señor.  
— Exacto, con los karganos han sido dos meses. Alferez Duty, la guerra Vong ha sido terrible, cada paso de ellos, perdíamos un planeta, la Nueva Republica de aquel entonces estaba muy dividida para hacerles frente. Yo perdí dos hermanos y mi esposa a su hermano menor, sólo en el ultimo año, logramos una victoria sufrida pero ha dejado muchas secuelas en las personas— dijo Jag— Si bien es cierto que los karganos nos han zarandeado en los primeros días. Cuando traicionaron a sus aliados; fue cuando pudimos controlarlos y llegar a derrotarlos.  
— Tiene razón, señor. No tienen nada que ver.— dijo Zach Duty mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. Jagged Fel se fijó en su crono.  
— Me tengo retirar, alférez Duty. Adiós— dijo Jag mientras le extendía la mano al joven, correspondiéndole.  
— Adiós, señor Fel.

Jagged Fel se acomodó su capa y caminó entre el mar de multitudes, hasta llegar a la salida, donde estaba su chofer y el deslizador.  
— ¿Se retira, señor?— preguntó su chófer  
— Si, lléveme a mi residencia—dijo Jag, mientras se dirigía a su deslizador personal, alargado y techado con lunas negras. Entró a su transporte mientras el chofer encendía.

Llegó a su residencia, el chófer estacionó el deslizador y se bajó del transporte.  
— No se retire, señor. Espéreme un momento— dijo Jag mientras el chofer asentía.  
En la puerta había dos guardias de la Alianza Galáctica. Ellos asintieron al verlo.  
— Buenas noches, Jefe Fel— dijo un guardia, haciéndose a un lado; Jag lo miró.  
— ¿Han cenado?— preguntó.  
— No, señor— contestó el otro guardia, muy extrañado.  
— Tome esto y cómprense algo para cenar— dijo Jag entregándole créditos de la Alianza. Ellos sorprendidos, le agradecieron el gesto, Jag se cubrió con su capa, entró al edificio.

Abrió la puerta levadiza, se quitó la capa, tirándola a un sillón. El lugar estaba levemente iluminado.  
— ¿Jag? Te iba a dar el alcance en el evento—dijo Jaina, con un vestido de noche, largo y sin tirantes, de color negro con un chal del mismo color sobre su espalda y una pequeña cartera negra bajo su mano derecha, donde evidentemente guardaba su sable de luz. Jag se giró para verla y sonrió.  
— Yo sólo te dije que te vistieras elegante para una reunión.— dijo Jagged Fel mientras se acercaba a su esposa Jaina.  
— Entonces ¿No iremos al evento?— preguntó la Maestra Jedi, Jag asintió— Que bien, no estaba de ánimos fingir mi "simpatía" a los políticos. ¿A dónde iremos, Jag?  
— ¿No recuerdas que dia es hoy?— preguntó Jag mientras abrazaba a Jaina. Ella lo miró fijamente y se llevó una mano a la sien.  
— ¡Como me pude olvidar! Es nuestro décimo aniversario.— se lamentó Jaina pero Jag seguía sonriendo.  
— No te puedes culpar, la guerra nos mantuvo ocupados. He hecho una reservación en la Torre Indigo.— dijo Jag. La Torre Indigo es un restaurante de lujo y famoso en Coruscant.  
— Me parece bien. Vayamos a cenar por nuestro aniversario— dijo Jaina dándole un beso a su esposo. Luego se alejó un poco para ver el rostro del Jefe de Estado.  
— ¿Qué te preocupa, Jag?— preguntó Jaina.  
— ¿Qué si me juzgas por haber atacado Kargan con una táctica muy agresiva?  
— Jag— dijo Jaina, colocando su mano sobre el cabello de su marido— Haz hecho lo que te parece correcto. No a mi, si no a ti.  
— Sinceramente, me pareció lo correcto. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo o no?  
— Como Jedi, no. Pero no te juzgo, Jag, fue tu decisión. Y esto para que veas que no estoy molesta contigo— dijo Jaina, volviéndolo a besar.  
— Jaina— susurró Jag— ¿Nos ponemos en camino?— exclamó Jag elevando su brazo derecho, Jaina colocó el suyo y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta.— Por cierto, te ves hermosa esta noche.

Jaina sonrió y juntos salieron de su residencia.

.

Ben caminaba por las calles pocas transitadas de Coruscant, con la capucha de la túnica cubriendo su cabeza. Hasta llegar a un callejón donde giró para entrar. Ahí, sentada en el suelo, estaba Vestara Khai. Ella se levantó y se bajó la capucha, Ben se acercó a ella, bajándose la capucha también.  
— Pensé que no vendrías.— dijo la Sith, acercándose al Jedi.  
— Te vas ¿cierto?— preguntó Ben, Vestara asintió.— Ves, gracias por la ayuda que nos has ofrecido.  
— Gracias por confiar en mi, Ben. A pesar de todo— dijo Vestara.  
— Me gustaría que te quedaras.  
— ¿Estás obsesionado conmigo, Ben?— dijo Vestara, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda de Ben.  
— No. Estoy enamorado…de ti— dijo Ben, Vestara le sonrió, luego sus manos se colocaron en el cabello del Jedi mientras Ben enroscaba sus brazos en la cintura de la Sith, dándose un apasionado beso.  
— Yo sólo intento seguir la tradición familiar… — dijo Ben de forma teatral, lo cual Vestara rió.  
— Hasta luego, Ben. Yo pienso que esta no es la ultima vez nos veamos— dijo Vestara mientras agarraba las manos del Jedi.  
— ¿Lo vas a pensar?

Vestara Khai lo miró mientras lo pensaba hasta dar un suspiro.  
— Tal vez pero no te hagas ilusiones, Skywalker.  
— Lo sé— dijo Ben mientras Vestara se dio la vuelta pero Ben no la soltó, Vestara volvió su mirada al Jedi.— Ves, antes de irte…debemos probar ese nuevo bar de caf.  
— ¿Es una cita?  
— Tal vez, pero nadie niega una taza de caf caliente en la mañana.  
— Esta bien, me vendría bien una taza de caf— dijo Vestara después de pensarlo.  
— Una taza de caf siempre viene bien, Ves.

* * *

**Soffy: Allana y Shaula no llegan a estar juntos, sólo les une una amistad. Gracias por tus comentarios, saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
**

**N/A: Y la historia ya llegó a su fin. Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron a leerla y tambien a los que dejaron los comentarios. Si en algunas escenas de romance les han parecido pastelosas, me disculpo por ello. ****Y ojalá que la Fuerza ilumine a JJ Abrams para un episodio VII digno y a la altura de la saga.**

**!Que la Fuerza los acompañe!**


End file.
